The Family that Grows Together
by Jaeromaru
Summary: Leaving Konoha to become a Fire Guardian, Asuma and his pregnant wife Kurenai adopt a newborn Naruto and take him with them for his own safety. 13 years later, they return to face challenges only a family like them can handle. Naru/Ino, Rated M for lang
1. CH1 Father Son Talk

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 1: Father-Son Talk**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

"Its official, you've gone completely senile old man."

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato sighed wryly at his son's dry witty retort in response to his proposal. He expected as much considering the circumstances regarding their souring relationship. But even so, a man never becomes Hokage without skills in the art of diplomacy: although he never expected these skills would be necessary to talk with his son.

"Asuma, as much as I enjoy hearing how you worry about my mental health, theres is still much more to discuss and-"

"What do you mean theres more to discuss?" Asuma interrupted with an even tone. "You've literally had me dragged here to be blindsided with this 'request' when you know what my situation is right now."

The younger Sarutobi was clearly not thrilled with this talk.

_We literally had one foot out of the gate when he had his masked cronies pick us up. If it wasn't for Nai-chan calming me down, I wouldn't even be in this office right now...._

The elder Sarutobi rubbed his temple, "Asuma I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye lately, but can you please just hear me out before this becomes another pissing-match?"

_Have I really let you down this much my son that you were so adamant to leave without saying goodbye...seems this job truly is a curse on the families of those who hold it._

Despite being somewhat skeptical of the manipulative prowess of the veteran Hokage, the younger man decided this once to fully hear his father out.

_The second I think you're trying to pull any shenanigans, discussion over._

"You've got five minutes old man, but remember the second I think you're pulling a fast one, me and Nai-chan are heading to the Daimyo's court double-time and were not looking back again." said Asuma crossing his arms while burning his gaze into his estranged father.

Smiling sadly that his son thought this little of his sincerity, yet still decided to listen, he began;

"Son...Asuma I need you to take the boy, Naruto, with you out of Konoha."

"I heard you the first time," frustration evident in his voice, "but you are still neglecting to tell me WHY, it has to be me of all people to take the squirt. Last time I checked, every clan from Aburame to Yamanaka have offered to adopt the boy." said Asuma throwing his arms around in a circle to emphasize his point.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in preparation of the coming headache, the Third continued.

"I know and they all sincerely wish to honor the wishes of the Forth to protect the boy. Thats not the problem..."

"You're losing me pop.." said Asuma tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. _What have you got up your sleeve old man..._

Looking up to stare his son in the eye, "The problem is in the last week alone since the sealing of the fox, I've had to order the execution of eight skilled leaf ninja that tried to slit Naruto's throat in his sleep."

"So? The bastards deserved to die for trying to kill a child. I don't see the problem." said the younger man. _Especially if it were up to me, I'd have gutted em personally with a spoon and a crazy straw._

"I see... even after all the boasting that _you_ knew better than _myself_ about how the world operates, your eyes still can't see the bigger picture." muttered the Hokage with a look of haggard disappointment.

"If I knew you were going to lecture me again _Hokage-sama_," spitting the last part out. " I'd be out the door already with Kurenai heading for our new lives at the capitol. Now get to the damn POINT!" shouted a now thoroughly pissed and indignant Sarutobi Asuma.

_Still thinks he has the right to act like hes been a real father to me. This goddamn village came first always ALWAYS, while me, mom, and bro had to sit second string on his thing-to-do list._

"The point being is if Naruto were to be adopted into a respectable clan within the village and offered protection, not only would Naruto still be in danger of continued attempts at his life, but I would also be forced to execute even more shinobi that I simply cant afford to lose with our forces already thinned from the Kyuubi's attack." wearily responded the Sandaime, exasperated by the events of the past few weeks.

"He simply can't stay in the village, no matter who's protecting him."

"So you're trying to sweep this kid under the rug because you don't want to execute baby-killers that still have use as leaf ninja? Is that what you're telling me....because if it is then I think this village is doomed even if the damn fox is gone." angrily laughed Asuma while shaking his head in disappointment.

"DAMNIT BOY! Don't you think I know that?!" the Hokage's tone catching Asuma off-gaurd.

"The only reason I'm back in this infernal chair taking care of this forsaken place is so Minato's sacrifice, and that of his son wasn't in vain!"

Sinking into his chair and looking every bit the fifty-plus years old he has lived, the Hokage looked back to his eldest child once again and noticed his surprised look.

Wearily he clarified, "Yes, Naruto is Minato's legacy in more ways than one. I trust you can keep this secret since its enough trouble as it is with Konoha ninja trying to kill him, only to have to deal with Iwa nin on top of it looking for retribution against his father."

The Hokage looking down sadly, continued.

"I know I haven't been much of a father to you or your brother, and I know for a fact its far too late to make up for it, but this child wont survive here as long as the weak minds of the villagers continue like this." the elderly man's voice just barely above a whisper.

Looking up to see his son's wide-eyed expression, he wearily continued, "Even I, a man too often blinded by his love for his village and its people, understands that it takes more than strict laws to squelch S-class secrets to change the hearts of men and women. These people are too self-righteous and stubborn to let the fear of execution stop them from killing an innocent child."

Asuma still a tad surprised to hear these words come from his father responded, "I can understand why you need to get the boy the hell out of this monster clusterfuck, but still....why trust me of all people to do this?"

Smiling at his son he clarified, "Just because I've always tried to get you to question yourself and your views on different things Asuma, doesn't mean I don't have faith and trust in you. Quite the opposite in fact."

Smiling wider at his son's even more shocked look by that praise, the Sandaime continued, "Yes I could order someone else to take him out of the village as a mission and provide sterile protection, but I know in the end they would fail to do the one thing I would need them to do the most."

Asuma firmly interested in the answer asked "What would that be?"

Again staring straight into Asuma's eyes with a soft expression he continued "Giving the boy a loving family."

Reeling from hearing his father declare such faith in him, the young man contemplated this task his Hokage, no, his _father_ asked of him. He really needed to weigh the options. This wasn't some run of the mill request given on a whim.

He knew Kurenai was firmly adamant about starting a family soon, and from his understanding, those in the court of the fire Daimyo wouldn't be privy to the identity of the container for the nine-tailed fox leaving Naruto safe from similar dangers like in Konoha. There was so much to take in all at once, but like all men, Asuma knew heavy decisions like these really came down to the approval his better-half.

After a few minutes of deep thought, Asuma looked back up to meet his father's eyes.

"Just so you know, I still think you've completely lost your mind old man."

"Duly noted" said the Third with a smirk.

"Well regardless of that, I certainly wouldn't mind having a little squirt calling me pops. But still, I'd like to get Nai-chan's input about this since I don't think she was planning on diaper-duty this quick."

Chuckling the elder Hokage responded, "Well lets go find my lovely daughter-in-law then. Although speaking from experience, if you think you can push all the baby-duty on her alone, expect many nights alone on the couch my son. Especially with a wife with as much fire as your mother."

With a shiver Asuma retorted, "Thanks dad, real nice. I really need to know I married a woman like mom. Anymore traumatic comparisons you got lined up?"

Laughing at his son's indignant look, the elder Sarutobi stood up, "Come on my boy, lets go find Kurenai and see what she thinks about this arrangement."

XX

After the two Sarutobi's left the Hokage office, they asked the receptionist if she could point them in the direction where the genjutsu mistress had slipped away. After a sly wink from the younger Sarutobi to the woman at the desk, and a roll of said woman's eyes; the two headed toward the direction of the nursery where Kurenai was last seen entering.

"Stand down captains." ordered the Hokage to the two ANBU stationed at the door.

With a quick "yes sir" from the ANBU and a muttered "kiss asses" from Asuma, they entered the room to a most unexpected sight.

Sitting in a chair near a lone crib, sat Sarutobi-Yuuhi Kurenai lovingly holding and cooing a very loudly giggling baby Uzumaki Naruto. Not even aware of additional company in the room, Kurenai continued her assault of tickling the child's stomach, laughing herself at his response.

The two male newcomers in the nursery smiled at the sight and exchanged a look that clearly said "no point in asking now."

Leaning to his son, the Hokage whispered, "I'll take care of all the adoption paperwork and have some of my ANBU gather up Naruto's things for you. Then once the red tape is out of the way, you can set out before nightfall."

Seeing that his son was still smiling at the scene before him the Sandaime continued,

"For now though... go to them my boy. The rest can wait."

Turning to see his father's 'grandfatherly' smile, Asuma nodded and before his father left he said words he never thought he'd hear himself say.

"Thanks dad... for the talk."

Smiling and giving his son a thankful pat on the shoulder, the Sandaime left allowing Asuma to head over to greet the new addition to his family.

_The old fart knew this would happen...I almost feel like he played me. But seeing this though, I know better than that. _Thought Asuma as he edged behind his wife, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Slightly startled by the contact, the beautiful young raven-hair woman looked up and smiled seeing her husband standing there with an amused, yet warm, smile on his face.

"I see I cant leave you alone for more than a half-hour before you're off finding stray children to cuddle with." joked the young man to his counterpart.

Smirking back she said, "You're just jealous because this little guy here is in my arms and not you."

Mocking a shocked look, Asuma smirked back, "Well if I knew we were having such an open relationship I would have made my moves already." with a mischievous glint. "Hmm, I know Anko is pretty adventurous and-"

"One more word monkey-boy, and you'll be finding new ways to smoke those death sticks without full use of you're mouth." mock-growled his loving wife pointing her finger in his face.

"Whoa, alright I give." laughed the young man waving his hand in surrender.

Throughout the exchange the young Naruto was busy giggling and gurgling at the two's actions as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey help me out here squirt, your new old man needs some backup here." smirking at the small baby, then refocusing on the puzzled look on Kurenai's face.

"Asuma-kun... did I just hear you right? Because if this is another joke it really isn't funny." said the young woman in a tone belying hope.

"Me and dad had a little 'heart-to-heart' and he asked me if I wanted to raise the half-pint here and take him with us to the capitol. At first I thought he was trying to dump his burden of protecting the boy on me as his last big 'eff-you' for taking the Daimyo's offer."

Looking down at the wide blue eyes of Naruto, he went on, "Then I realized this isn't about him and me and all the crap we've got going on. Its about a poor kid who won't get a chance to live a normal life because the needs of this stupid village outweighed his."

A lone tear fell from his eye, "I more than anybody else knows how it feels to have your needs thrown aside for that of this village, and I'll be damned if I let this little man grow up not knowing the love of a mom and dad."

Looking back to the soft, tearing red-eyes of Kurenai he smiled, "And besides that, I love you way too much to let this opportunity to raise this child to slip by."

Kurenai looking back down to the now sleeping Naruto replied softly, "You know me too well...Asuma-kun."

Softly kissing the top of her head. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

The new family sat in the nursery in quiet silence for nearly an hour before Asuma decided to check and see if his father finalized the rest of their traveling papers and adoption write-ups. Kurenai decided to remain behind and gently laid a sleeping Naruto back down into his crib.

Standing up and stretching out the kinks in her body and hearing Asuma's off hand comment of "time to get our family started," Kurenai was reminded of something that she hadn't yet told her loving husband.

Deciding to screw with his head a little bit, the raven-hair beauty donned a grin that would put a jackal to shame.

_I was going to wait till we got to the capitol but.... oh yes, this is going to be fun....time to make you sweat dearest_

"Oh Asuma-kuuuuuuuun." called Kurenai in a overly sweet tone.

"Even though I love your enthusiasm about all this, but what if per chance we had gotten a head start on our family started even before lil Naruto showed up." said Kurenai grinning like a mad woman.

Asuma still wasn't fully grasping the underlying message as indicated by his intelligent response of:

"Huh?"

After rubbing her stomach with both hands, and giving the poor oblivious sap a wink and a nod, realization finally dawned on the future guardian of the Fire Daimyo.

And in true male fashion, his response was equally as enlightened.

He gurgled, rolled his eyes and subsequently fainted.

His wife's response was a chuckle followed by "Far too easy love."

**Oh wow, thats the first Chapter of my first Fanfic. I feel sexy...who else wants to feel sexy with the captain? Remember kiddies, reviews, good or bad, doesn't matter. I'm a big boy after all.**

**Next Chapter: Back in Time. Oh the suspense is killing me!**

**My brand writing style is inspired EroSlackerMicha and his awesome stories. I hope your father gets well my friend. Essentially, I'm following his method of shirking excess fluff, while inserting a mix of humor, surprise and serious action. If you like this fic, you'll love his.**


	2. CH2 Back in Time

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 2: Back in Time**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**(About Thirteen Years later...)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Is the village really that big?"

"Yes."

"Is super ojji-san really in charge?"

"Yes."

"Are we finally going to be ninja?"

"Yes."

_Wait for it......Wait....for....it....._

"Are we there yet?"

"Ugh..."

The defeated groans of one Sarutobi Asuma resounded clearly over the horizon of the road that leads to the west gate of Konoha. The reason for said groans? The energetic blond teen amongst his small entourage had, for the last few hours, given his adopted father cause for a mental breakdown with the rapid-fire questions about the status of their trip.

"Now Naru-kun, I think you should give your father a break, hes got enough gray hair as it is. Besides you'll know when were close to the village, trust me." smiled Kurenai to her young adopted son with a giggle at the end watching her husband flinch to the 'gray-hair' part.

"Yea you're right mom, sides I think the old man's stress vein on the side of his head grew again. Watching it...its almost hypnotic...like the second-hand on a clock...." replied a young Sarutobi-Uzumaki Naruto, speaking in a mesmerized tone near the end while staring at the side of his fathers head.

Said man's left eye twitched, "What is this? Gang up on Asuma day and I missed the memo?"

Snickers from his wife and son answered the questions quite clearly.

Sighing in defeat, Asuma looked to his left and asked, "Shiro think you can give your dear old dad some support? I'm dying here."

Said youth chuckled and smirk-grinned to his haggard father, "I don't know there pop. I've seen you take on five Iwa nukenin at once and not break a sweat. If mom and spaz are picking you apart, I know I'm screwed."

"HEY! I am not a spaz asshole!" shouted an indignant Naruto.

"Case and point." lazily replied Sarutobi Juushiro, flicking his trademark toothpick out of his mouth and replacing it with a new one from his satchel.

**(AN: Warning, long character description ahead. These are the only characters that will require this level of description as the rest will be wearing their canonical outfits as they do in Part I of Naruto. Sorry about the interruption folks...ON WITH THE SHOW!)**

In the thirteen years spent in the court of the Daimyo of Fire country, Asuma and Kurenai have for the most part changed very little. Asuma, in reluctant anticipation to resuming his ninja duties in Konoha, has donned his old Jonin uniform, with the proud addition of his Fire Guardian sash tucked under his flak jacket. And even though threats of bodily harm have also been made on numerous occasions for him to quit by his loving spouse, his trademark cigarette remains hanging from his lips.

Said lovely wife Kurenai, also in anticipation of resuming her duty, donned her old modified Chuunin gear, rejecting the standard navy blue ensemble, for a set of fatigues in a deep red color that match her eyes. Despite the very utilitarian purpose of said uniform, the outfit remains very kind to her generous curves.

Of course the biggest changes reside with the brothers Sarutobi.

Young Naruto, in reflection to his father's tastes in clothing, is dressed in bloused navy blue pants, tapped at the ankles with standard navy blue ninja sandals - the same style as most Chuunin. Above that is an average white t-shirt under a rust-orange track coat, left open with the collar popped. Flanked at his right hip is the standard kunai holster, while flush mounted to his belt are his preferred weapons of choice: trench knives, just like his fathers. Completing the outfit and strapped to the rear of his waist; the standard khaki-colored multipurpose ninja supply satchel.

Convinced his hair is beyond the control of a brush, his medium length blonde hair simply shags every which way, with his bangs just barely letting light hit the blue eyes that sit above his whisker marked cheeks. Standing at about 5' 1" tall, the young boy's professional opinion regarding his lack of growth is due to an incident where he threw up on a visiting monk when he was five, thus cursing him to Kami herself for his sacrilege.

On the other end of the spectrum is Juushiro, the slightly younger biological son of Kurenai and Asuma.

Forgoing his brother's taste in darker shades, Shiro as hes affectionately nicknamed, is wearing loose pure white pants, that stop open at the shin, where equally white bandages wrap from underneath all the way down to his standard black ninja sandals. Taking color cues from his mother, a pure crimson red t-shirt tops him off, sitting underneath a pure white high collared coat, with the sleeves rolled up at the elbow.

Flanking his right hip is his personal medical supply satchel firmly strapped via a black-strapped harness that connects to his left hip, which supports the holster for his only melee weapon: a modified recurved blade with a handle similar to that of a pistol grip. Cross strapped over his right shoulder and onto his back, is a reinforced white duffle bag containing various medical supplies, tools, and storage scrolls. Like most of his father's side, the young boy has the medium-dark skin, slightly above average height (his being 5' 3") and short spiky hair of the Sarutobi clan. However, its easy to see his mother's influence via the deep black color of his hair and the trademark blood-red Yuuhi eyes.

Said red eyes of said young man widened at the sight appearing over the crest of the forested road.

"Damn....thats a whole lot of wall...."

Forgoing the continued argument of "disproving his spaz-ness" as he called it, Naruto followed the path of his brothers eyes to see the imposing front gate of Konohagakure no Sato.

He was just as impressed, to say the least.

"Oh wow! These guys don't mess around!" shouted the young blonde as he pumped his right fist in the air. "Well guess what Konoha, neither do we. Ready to tear this place a new one bro?"

"You know it. I'm sure gramps could use some excitement." replied Shiro with his trademark smirking grin.

With quick, simultaneous smacks to the backs of their heads, the their father scolded, "You little monsters better not even _think_ about doing what I think you're gonna do. Last year's little prank escapade went way over the line. The Daimyo's wife's cat still doesn't have full use of its tail and most of its fur hasn't grown back yet."

"Hehe, oh yeah. Its amazing what you can do with industrial strength glue and high-grain sandpaper." evilly chuckled Naruto, wringing his hands in a very maniacal way.

"Pft, furball's just lucky thats all it lost after that little demon tried to neuter me with those damn claws. I nearly had chakra exhaustion healing the gashes on me and Naruto when we only tried to pet the little hellspawn." said Shiro's crossing his arms.

Asuma slumping his shoulders in a defeated way, was given his reprieve in the form of his loving wife's verbal support.

"Unlike usual, I'm afraid I have to agree with your father." said Kurenai, smirking at her husband, rolling his eyes at the little jab. "Even though I'm sure you could get away with it, try and not give your poor grandfather an ulcer with reports that his grandsons were terrorizing the populace."

"With a 'stern-talking-to' like that Nai-chan, its no wonder we have two undisciplined hellions that never take us seriously." sarcastically muttered Asuma under his breath, thinking his wife didn't hear it.

"Care to repeat that husband?" chirped Kurenai in a sickly sweet tone.

Ignoring the chuckling of his sons and the chimes of "dad's screwed," the eldest Sarutobi sputtered, "Um....eh heheh... well honey.... " waving his hands frantically in surrender, "Oh look everyone we're at the gate!" quickly redirecting his family's attention to the massive entrance to Konoha.

"Safe at home-plate old man, nice!" said Naruto, giving an umpire's complementary hand gesture.

"That was pretty sad pop." smirked Shiro at his father's retreat.

"Dont worry boys, me and your father will most definitely finish this little chat later about my 'parenting skills' after we settle in." grinned Kurenai, patting a grumbling Asuma on the head like a small child.

XX

As the four of them walked through the massive entrance, they were brought to a,"Halt!" verbally by two very bored-looking Chuunin. Asuma, seeing the two coming closer, grinned seeing just who it was that was greeting him and his family.

_So they finally made these two stooges Chuunin eh? Guess this place was really hurting for ninja after all. Looks like they don't recognize us either. Course its been thirteen years._

"Well I'm hurt fellas. I woulda thought that even after all these years you'd remember your long lost 'big brother.'" grinned Asuma, taking a drag of his cigarette and puffing two concentric smoke circles in the air.

The one with bandage across his nose had a look of confusion, "Big brother?...Me and Izumo really had only one person...we...called... Asuma! You're back, holy shit! Where the hell did you go man!?" shouted the same Chuunin pointed his finger accusingly toward the grinning older man.

"Kotetsu will you freaking chill the hell out! Have some dignity man!" chided the bandanna wearing Izumo, slapping the newly introduced Kotetsu upside his head.

"I see you're still the voice of reason eh Izumo?" laughed Asuma.

Turning his head slowly to face Asuma, making a strong creaking sound with his neck, Izumo in comedic anger shouted, "And you! You stupid asshole! You just drop off the face of the earth without a word and act like were cool now?! I oughta knock you on your ass you chain smoking bastard!"

Asuma could only sigh.

_I should have known they would react like this. Not like I had a choice. If anybody knew where we were going and that we were taking Naruto too, trouble would have followed us straight to the capitol. Not to mention these two goobers kept secrets like old women do in a salon. No way I could have let them in on it._

Walking up next to their father during that thought, the boys decide to get the details on what was going on.

"Hey old man, you know these two boners?" questioned Naruto, thumbing in the direction of said "boners."

"If he does I doubt he'd willingly admit it. Hey guys a little louder next time, I'm pretty sure most of the village didn't hear you screeching like banshees a second ago." sarcastically added Shiro, cleaning out his ear with his pinky mockingly.

Meanwhile as this scene played out, Kurenai could only snicker mirthfully at her sons antics towards her husband's old friends. _Ah men. And they call us emotional messes._

Gaping with indignant expressions, both Chuunins rounded on the boys.

"Hey you little snots, I should kick both your little asses for that!" yelled Izumo, his eye twitching away.

"Bring it on ladies!" retorted Naruto and Shiro simultaneously, giving both men the finger.

"Ohhhh it is so ON now kiddies! You just made checks your asses can't cash!" shrilled Kotetsu, pounding his right fist into his left hand to emphasize that this was "serious business."

Asuma sidled up next to the both of them, whispering with a smirk on his face, "You two done threatening to beat up my sons, or are you ready to let us go and see my old man?"

Both Chuunin, turned back to Asuma with raised eyebrows and an 'are you fucking serious, you've got kids' look.

Then turned back to the two boys they were just arguing with to see if it was true.

Both first looked at the dark haired, red eyed boy, sporting the same smirking grin Asuma always uses. Seeing the familiar relaxed and confident posture, and the toothpick in his mouth, both Kotetsu and Izumo nodded to each other in confirmation of the boy's parentage.

"Are you fairies done checking me out yet? I don't swing that way."

Yep, definitely Asuma's kid.

Then they turned to the shorter blond-haired, blue-eyed loudmouth.

Noticing his boisterous stance, and blinding fox-like grin, both Chuunin began a game of glance tag between Naruto and Asuma, then Kurenai, comparing the physical features of all three.

After about five sets of glances between all of them, the two bewildered gatekeepers shared a look, blinked absentmindedly, then nodded. Both then turned back to Asuma once more.

"Dont know how to tell you this boss but," said Izumo flinging his thumb toward the blonde, "but I'm pretty sure that one there is adopted."

Palming himself in the face Asuma muttered sarcastically, "Gee you think so? Wanna do a blood test just to be sure?"

"WHAT?! I'm adopted?!" shrieked Naruto; tears falling from his eyes.

Izumo took a step back in horror after dropping that bomb. He didn't know the kid didn't know! He looked to Kotetsu, who was shaking his head in disappointment at his friend's heartlessness.

"Shut up retard, you've known about being adopted since you were three." said Shiro in an amused tone.

"Awe cmon man. Why ya gotta be a killjoy? The looks on their faces were priceless." huffed Naruto, his tears magically gone.

With a loud clearing of her throat, Kurenai jumped in, "As touching as all this male bonding has been, I think we should get to the tower and report in to the Hokage. You know like, _now_ maybe."

"I've got to agree with mom on this one. The sooner we get that out of the way, the sooner we can get something to eat. Feels like forever since we've stopped for a bite." chimed in Shiro.

Noticing the dazed grin on his brother's face, Shiro added, "And this time, something besides that noodle sewage spaz here keeps dumping on us every time we go out."

"Baka-teme! I am not a SPAZ! And stop knocking ramen or I'll replace your chocolate stash again with the kind that gives people the runs!"

Chuckling lazily Shiro countered, "Good thing the Daimyo's daughter dove into em before I did. If I remember correctly after she 'recovered', she put you into a mild coma with that beating she gave you."

"Well you try fighting off that angry cow and see you walk away in one piece you ratfink!" rounded Naruto shaking his fist in his brother's face.

"BOYS!" both Sarutobi brothers whiplashed their heads to face their mother.

"Asuma lets go or I'll end up killing both our sons before we even enter the village." growled Kurenai.

Izumo and Kotetsu on either side of the condemned man, paled and shivered at 'the look' the genjutsu mistress was giving their old friend.

Deciding to be true men in a situation like this, both Chuunin patted Asuma on the back, told him good luck, and then booked the hell out before the oncoming shitstorm of female fury.

After a muttering of "traitorous cowards," Asuma trudged dejectedly back over to his wife.

Looking over to Naruto, who was snapping his wrist making bull-whip sounds and laughing, then looking to Shiro shaking his head with a mirthful smirk; Asuma could only sigh in defeat as he began his trek toward the Hokage tower with his family.

"I get no respect."

XX

The walk to the tower was fairly uneventful, to the relief of both Asuma and Kurenai. Both feared that they would run across some foolish villagers, with a good memory of Naruto's distinct features, and try to attack the poor boy. But thirteen years seemed to be the magic number in forgetting such things and as far as both parents were concerned, that was fine by them.

Despite their enthusiasm, Naruto and Shiro were not ignorant of the gravity of coming back to Konoha. As a matter of fact, they were even more weary of trouble than their parents.

Both boys were made aware of what Naruto possessed many years prior during a set of "unforeseen circumstances" that made it important for their parents to admit the truth. It was a major shock, but using their five-year old wisdom at the time, they tearfully declared that it would take more than a "big stinky fox" to break them up.

Shiro loved his brother no matter what and would stand up to anybody who would try to hurt him. Likewise Naruto knew he wasn't the fox, simply the jailer, and that his family would always be there for him. Simple as that.

XX

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the current Hokage of Konoha, was enjoying the serenity of his quiet office despite the mounds of dreaded paperwork scattered about waiting for his notary. Very little in the world could ruin the tranquility of his afternoon...till his door slammed open.

"Better polish that leaf headband extra hard for me super ojii-san, because the best ninja you'll ever see just arrived!" yelled a familiar blond, grinning like a hyena.

The sudden jolt of volume in the room, caused the Sandaime to choke and clutch his chest, then glare at said blond.

"Guess what gramps, if you didn't know already...Naruto's here." sarcastically muttered Shiro, shaking his head as he entered the room.

Seeing the state of his grandfather he added, "Hey spaz, you mind not giving the old man a coronary, I hear its not easy replacing Hokages you know."

"Hmmm, good point. Guess they'll just have to give me the job if his ticker craps out then huh?" happily chirped Naruto, pointing to himself.

Shaking his head at his brother's antics, Shiro moved to the desk to help his beleaguered grandfather back into his chair. After giving him a quick hug and a "missed you," Naruto came over and did the same.

Asuma and Kurenai entered shortly after and the Hokage smiled happily.

"Welcome back my boy, I see everyone is doing very well since last I visited you all at the capitol."

Giving a joked glare to Naruto, "I can also see some things haven't changed either." smirking as the blond rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously under his grandfather's gaze.

"Well if you know a better way to teach this one," smirking and pointing at Naruto, "how not to act like a sugar-rushed mental patient all the time, then knock yourself out there pop."

Sighing, Asuma continued. "As for being back.." looking up and smiling warmly at his father, "yea I think we're all glad to be here."

The Sandaime simply took in the scene before him with silent tear to his eye. _I'm glad you came back my son. I wished the circumstances were better for this reunion but either way, you've given this foolish old man a second chance to be a father, and as well as a grandfather. Thank you... Asuma._

"Well I am very glad to see you all here. Now about reinstatement..."

"Haha, right to the point as usual." smirked Asuma. "Well we're ready to talk turkey if you are."

"Indeed, are you both ready to resume you're previous positions then?"

"Yes, we're both quite ready. As a matter of fact sir I'd like to take the upcoming Jonin exam and then perhaps mentor a Genin team as soon as the opportunity arises." added Kurenai.

"Well were quite strapped for competent Jonin-senseis right now. If you want the position, I wouldn't mind giving you a field promotion and issuing you a team from this year's batch of graduates."

"Hokaga-sama....field promotions are only given during times of war, and even then they're very rare. How can you be sure I'm up to Jonin standards right now without being tested?" stated a very shocked genjutsu mistress.

"My dear, first off, you never have to use honorifics with me, were family." smiled old man Hokage. "Secondly, from what I've heard with my correspondence with the Fire Daimyo, hes had nothing but praise for the skills. Matter of fact he told me quite a bit about that incident with the assassination attempt during the recent solstice banquet. If subduing a squad of Mist assassins in an evening gown isn't Jonin material, I don't know what is."

"Oh! I remember that! Yeah, mom put em in this crazy high-level genjutsu she invented on the spot. I think two of em still have to wear diapers." laughed Naruto, waving a hand in front of his face, as if to get rid of something smelly.

"Yeah, she went ape-shit when one of the bastards 'inadvertently' copped a feel during the fight. I've never heard grown men scream so loud." snorted Shiro, wriggling around the toothpick in his mouth.

"That old saying, female scorned and all that good stuff. Wifey here could take down a samurai army with the right motivation." grinned Asuma, slinging his arm around a blushing Kurenai. Mumbles of "perverted assholes" and "they had it coming" could be just barely heard from the embarrassed woman.

"Excellent, so its official then. I'll take care of the paperwork, and I can give you a temporary assignment to tide you over until graduation." happily stated the Hokage. "Congratulations!"

"Wooo! Way to go mom!" cheered Naruto, pumping his fist in the air.

"Thank you Hokage-sa...I mean, thank you dad. I won't disappoint you." replied Kurenai, giving a small bow in appreciation.

Chuckling as his daughter's slightly uptight behavior, he turned his attention to his grandsons.

"So, what am I to do with you two little urchins, hmm?" smirked the Sandaime.

"Oi! Super Ojii-san don't act like you don't know why were here. Ninja headband. In my hand. Make it happen." commanded Naruto, holding out his hand expectantly.

"You know if I didn't know you better bro, I'd almost believe you were dumb enough to think that would work." lazily chuckled Shiro, grabbing his brother's hand and swiping it back down.

"Hey, don't blow up my spot. I'm trying to haggle here. I've heard about the academy from the old man." said Naruto thumbing in the direction his father. "and it sounds like a bunch of hand-holding and ass-grabbing if you ask me." crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he finished.

"Nice language. Looks like I'm going to have a talk with you later 'dad' about what you've been telling our boys." chided Kurenai, hardening her gaze at Asuma.

Closing his eyes as well and shifting the toothpick in his mouth Shiro, added, "Che, I'll admit spaz is right, it does sound like a waste of time considering what we can do. But lets not put gramps on the spot here, and just get it over with. I mean, we won't have to waste away there too long will we?" looking back towards his grandfather, with a tinge of hope.

"The graduation exams will be in about four months. Typically you need to remain for an entire six-month semester, but I'm pulling some strings since I know you both have 'above-average' skill and could pass easily already." adding air quotes on the 'above-average' part, earning playful smirks from his grandsons.

"Besides, this will give you boys a chance to get to know your classmates and future colleagues before heading out into the field. Make some friends, have some fun. Once you become genin, those days come few and far between." added the Hokage.

"Hey as long as I don't have to deal with a bunch of snobby clan heirs, I'll be a happy camper super ojii-san. There was plenty of those back at the palace. But sure, I wouldn't mind finding somebody else to hang out with besides the 'band-aid desperado' over here." nodding his head in the direction of his brother, who snorted in response.

"I'll remember that when you need me to heal your stupid ass, which knowing you wont be too long from now. But yeah, I wouldn't mind having a couple of runnin' buddies myself." smirk-grinned Shiro.

Realizing something else he forgot to ask, he added, "Oh yeah. Hey gramps I can still go for my med-nin certification before the test right?"

"Of course. I've heard nothing but praise about the progress in your medic training from your sensei. I believe the highest level you can earn at your age though is Class-3. Thats about Chuunin-level, I think, so don't quote me on that my boy." chuckled the Sandaime. "Plus when you become certified I believe you will be the only student from your academy grade that will be a full-fledged medic. Thats quite the feat."

"Heh yea, I mean who'd want to be a male nurse besides him." snorted Naruto, only to get a smack upside his head from Shiro.

"Excuse me if I'm not a ninjutsu junkie hell-bent on blowing up everything in sight." retorted the red-eyed boy.

"Ok you two, we don't need a war-zone in the Hokage office of all places." admonished Kurenai to her boys, before the argument escalate further.

"Yeah how bout you boys get lost for a bit and go exploring. Me and your mom have some things we still need to talk about with your granddad. You know, _boring_ stuff." chuckled Asuma, hearing Naruto's outburst of 'NOO! Not boring stuff!' as he bolted out the door.

Sighing at his brother's reaction, Shiro turned to his folks, "I'll try and keep spaz out of trouble, but don't expect any miracles. See ya later gramps." and he too, at a more relaxed pace, exited the Hokage office to follow Naruto.

At the click of the door, the room became deathly serious. Going into Hokage-mode, the Sandaime sent a pulse of chakra to detect any hidden presences in the room. Once satisfied that they were alone, the eldest Sarutobi, went through a series of handseals, then touched a special array on his desk to soundproof the office. Taking that as his cue, Asuma crossed his arms and began with an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Ok pop spill it. The message you sent us was cryptic at best, evasive at worst. Tell us, what this 'major-threat to the village' is that you needed us back so badly?"

Seeing the expectant look on his sons face, and an even more serious look from his son's wife, the Hokage turned and took out his pipe. As he began lighting it he began, "I'm going to get right to the point then."

Taking a quick puff, he turned back gave both a grave look.

"The Uchiha are planning a coup to overthrow the leaf."

**OH SNAP! Thats right everyone! The Uchiha clan's not dead yet, and neither are their mutinous plans. What does this mean? Guess you'll just have to wait till the next Chapter! Dance puppets dance!**

**Next Chapter: The Brothers Sarutobi. Konoha is so beyond screwed!**

**Age Reference Chart:**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen: 68**

**Sarutobi Asuma: 31**

**Sarutobi-Yuuhi Kurenai: 30**

**Sarutobi-Uzumaki Naruto: 13.5**

**(O/C) Sarutobi Juushiro: 13**

**Kamizuki Izumo: 25**

**Hagane Kotetsu: 26**

**Also, in reference to the vagueness about the boys knowing about the 9-Tails being sealed in Naruto. That "incident" in which it was revealed will be dealt with later in a skillfully added flashback later in the story. Even though this is my first fic, I never leave details hanging unintentionally. Everything has a purpose!**


	3. CH3 The Brothers Sarutobi

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 3: The Brothers Sarutobi**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**(The Street just outside the Hokage Tower Entrance)**

"Wow, this place is way cooler than I thought it would be." said Naruto in awe, taking in the sights around him.

"I know right. Course dad always sucked at storytelling so I'm not too surprised." chuckled Shiro.

"Massive understatement. I mean look, theres a big mountain with faces carved on it! He never once mentioned something like that!" shouted Naruto, pointing toward the Hokage monument.

"Dial it down a notch spaz." smirked Shiro. Ignoring his brother's shout of 'not being a spaz' he continued, "Anyway, take a closer look. I think the second to last one is gramps. Must be dedicated to the Hokages or somethin."

"Hahaha! You're right that is super ojii-san! Looks like I've got another reason to nab his job. Giant mountain face statue, here I come! Might as well start planning where I want it." laughed Naruto, framing his hands like an artist, toward the area next to the Forth's head.

"They seem to be very lifelike and natural. Hmm, I wonder if theres enough room to fit you with your finger digging into your nose. Can't get more natural than that." laughed Shiro, dodging a swipe from his brother.

"That happened one time, ONE TIME!" raged Naruto. "That was a long ass trip to Suna, and the desert air was too friggin dry, jerkoff!"

"Ok ok, just kiddin my little nose miner." chuckled Shiro, making placating hand gestures. "Cmon lets find a place to eat before my stomach explodes. If you can keep it under 30 decibels for the rest of the day, I'll let you pick."

"Wooo! Food time! Follow me I'll lead the way bro!" loudly cheered Naruto.

Shiro could only palm his face.

XX

The young Sarutobi brothers wandered the streets of Konoha, taking in more and more of the culture of the unique ninja village. Deciding to head towards the more commercial districts in search of a restaurant, the boys noticed that much of this section of town was filled with an even mix of both ninjas and civilians. Being raised under the assumption that all hidden villages were strict military organizations, it was shocking to say the least to see such a staggering mix of citizenry interacting so naturally. If it weren't for the headbands and vests, you wouldn't think that the smiling individuals were ninja at all.

After all, when you've visited villages such as Kiri and Iwa like they had, you tend to get a very standardized view of a harsh and disciplined, ninja-life. So seeing this pleasant interaction was a massive relief to the outgoing spirit of both boys.

"Man I'm glad we don't have to go '24/7 pucker-mode' like those paranoid jerks in Mist. I swear, every ninja there looked constipated." sighed Shiro as he continued walking.

"Haha, is that your medical opinion doc?" laughed Naruto. "No doubt. I'm pretty happy we don't have to suck it up on our downtime. That would have cramped my style."

"What style?" smirked Shiro, shifting his toothpick around.

"Back off whitey. Might as well hold up a sign that says 'look at me, kill me now!'" grinned Naruto, making mocking gestures as he spoke.

"Pft, do I need to pull our the family picture from when we were eight. I swear you and orange-"

Shiro never got the chance to finish that statement as both boys blurred out of the way from the oncoming green locomotive that nearly barreled over them.

The boys appeared a split second later, unharmed and adhering to building walls on opposite sides of the street in crouched positions using their chakra. Sharing a look, then focusing on the giant cloud of dust where they were just a second ago, both had the same thought. _So much for the pucker-mode theory..._

The Sarutobi brothers were brought out of their musing when the cloud began to shout...

"YOSH! I apologize for my overzealous youthfulness. In my haste to complete my morning jog, I was not paying close attention to my surroundings."

As the cloud of dust finally cleared, the figure within came into focus. To say both brothers, still clinging to the walls, were speechless would be a grave understatement.

"Umm...thats ok man. No harm no foul...I guess." replied Naruto, in a very shell-shocked expression. _Holy hell! Those caterpillars look like they're trying to eat his face!_

"Err...yea. What he said." added Shiro, in an equally numb tone. _Ok, thats just not right. Is that green monstrosity meant to be that....tight. Gah! Look away!_

"I appreciate your understanding. For if I could not convince you to accept my apology, I would perform twenty wind-sprints around the village on my hands as punishment!" grinned the strange young man, offering a corny thumbs up to seal his promise.

"Right...." muttered both boys in tandem, as they front-flipped back to the street next to the green-clad lad.

"I can tell by your agility and reflexes you both must have had significant ninja training like myself. However I do not recall ever seeing you before at the academy. Quite strange since I pride myself on knowing all about my fellow Leaf ninja." stated the boy, taking up a thinking pose.

"Don't sweat it, we never went to the academy. At least not yet anyway. As for our training, we had personal instructors back at the capitol." shrugged Shiro, like it wasn't a big deal.

"That is most impressive to receive private tutoring, at the capitol no less! Is it safe to assume your presence in Konoha is to become a Leaf Genin like myself?"

"Er....yea. Pretty much." replied an unnerved Shiro. _Genin yes. Like you....fuck no._

"YOSH! Can I get the names of my future colleagues." shouted the green clad boy, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm Sarutobi Juushiro, and this is..." Shiro never finished as he noticed his unusually quiet brother was too preoccupied gawking at the strange Genin, plucking at his own brow hypnotically.

A quick slap upside his head and the blond responded, "Ow! ...Oh yea I'm Sarutobi Naruto. And I'm going to be the next eyebrow...I mean Hokage!"

"A worthy goal my friend! I too have equally strong goals, for I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock-"

"LEE!"

Both Sarutobi's face-planted by the sudden shock of the loud shout that came from directly behind them. A muttering of "why the hell is everyone so fucking loud" ironically came from Naruto, just as the boys picked themselves back up. In an instant, they rounded to glare at the newcomer....that is until they saw who it was.

_WHAT THE SHIT TACO?! Theres MORE of them?! _Was the shared thought between the, now very horrified, brothers.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Lee my adorable student, for what reason have you stopped your youthful morning jog?! Surely there is a valid reason to stop so suddenly. For you know the Springtime of Youth waits for no one!" shouted the newly introduced Gai, standing tall in all his glory, grinning like a fool.

"Gai-sensei, my inspirational life-coach and leader, I was too focused in my youthful endeavor that I nearly collided into these future Konoha-ninja. If it wasn't for their show of splendid skill, surely they would have suffered injury."

"YOSH! It was most fortunate then that our village possesses such powerful comrades. Very few can keep in step with Konoha's Green Beasts, such is our burden of our blinding youth!" declared Gai, pumping his fist in the air. "May I get the names of the two who were able to survive my student's exuberance?"

"Huh...oh, Juushiro." replied Shiro, after a momentary lapse in cognitive function.

"A fine name indeed! And how about you my boy?" said Gai looking at Naruto.

_Give him a fake name. Give him a fake name. Give him a fake name._

"Its uh.....um.....Naruto." replied the blond reluctantly. _Damnit! You effin pussy!_

"Excellent! I can tell by looking at you two, that our upcoming graduates will be a very powerful crop to bolster our growing ranks." grinned Gai, blinding the boys with his pearly whites. "But fear not young ones. For if you ever find the need for taijustsu instruction, look no further. For if I cannot help you in that field of combat, as punishment I shall climb the highest mountain in Fire country using my chin!"

"And if Gai-sensei should fall and break both legs, I shall carry him on my back and rush him to the nearest hospital using only my knees!" yelled Lee, giving the brothers a grin just as blinding as Gai's.

"Gah! Its so bright. Don't go towards the light!" was Naruto's perplexing response, as he covered his eyes.

"And if my wonderful student cannot get me there in time, I shall refuse treatment, and simply learn to perform my ninja duties using only my arms!"

"YOSH! If Gai-sensei is forced to become a ninja using only his arms, then I shall follow his lead and do the same!"

By this time, the citizenry and street vendors nearby mysteriously disappeared, as if they knew something ominous was about to occur. Naruto and Shiro, distracted by the raving "green beasts," failed to notice until now how alone they were in the, once busy, section of the commercial district.

After surveying the eeriness of their solitude, both looked at each other and shared a empathic thought. _Oh this can't be good..._

And sure enough, it wasn't good...

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

_SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP! Its a MAN-HUG! _Internally shouted Naruto, completely aghast at what he was seeing.

And what was he seeing? Two young men, one teenage and the other twice as old, sporting the same bowl cut and massive eyebrows, embracing one another in the tightest green spandex that could be bought legally, crying rivers of tears as they continued to yell each other's names.

_This is perhaps the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my young adult life. I mean isn't this ILLEGAL?! _Thought Shiro, toothpick falling out of his gaping mouth.

Both boys began wondering if it could get any worse...

Then came the sunset backdrop....

Both boys, completely blank faced; slowly turned around and without a word, began trudging away from the scene. Not a word was said, and their posture and speed were almost zombie-like, with their glazed eyes focused straight ahead.

Once they felt they were safely away from the incredibly inappropriate show of "manly-affection," it was Shiro first to break the silence.

"If mom or dad ever ask: this never happened and we saw nothing. Are we _clear_?"

Naruto turned to his brother, "But bro, how can you say -"

"Ehhhhhhh...." interrupted Shiro, raising his index finger for silence. "We weren't there, we saw _nothing_." his tone indicating that there would be no further argument.

Turning to face forward again, Naruto could only nod slowly. _Man, I'm gonna need to sleep with my night-light on tonight._

XX

The boys continued their trek around the village at a fair stride. Along the way, they observed more and more people staring at them with an intense curiosity. However, the smiles worn by said people disarmed the worry that the boys felt about being unwelcome. Some more outgoing souls, mostly the young girl variety, worked up enough nerve to introduce themselves personally to the two brothers. Shiro being a massive flirt, and Naruto's sense of humor and boyish charm definitely made a serious impact....at least until a certain point in the conversation.

Suffice to say, any mention of being related to the Hokage, let alone being his grandsons, made further discussions pretty much bottom out soon after – at least to the boys anyway. So, both Naruto and Shiro decided to avoid more of those awkward situations (if you call being mauled by fangirls awkward) by keeping a much lower profile for the rest of the day. Not to mention, being given the -sama honorific by perfect strangers tends to get pretty annoying.

"Hey spaz, lets stop here." said Shiro, lazily nodding his head in the direction of a fairly large outdoor restaurant.

"GRAWW! Stop calling me spaz DICKWAD!" stomped Naruto, on the verge of a tantrum.

"I will when you stop acting like one. Now come on, lunch is on me."

"Sweet!" chirped a now smiling Naruto.

_I swear hes bipolar sometimes. _Thought Shiro, shaking his head with a chuckle.

The boys walked over, and took a seat at one of the outdoor tables, getting comfortable while they waited for someone to take their order. Naruto was getting fairly antsy, searching frantically in the menu for what kind of ramen he wanted to sample first; while Shiro simply tipped back in his chair, and closed his eyes meditatively.

The boys were brought out of their musings by the very chipper greeting of a young waitress.

"Hello gentlemen and welcome to Houfu no Konoha (The Leaf's Bounty)." smiled the exuberant young girl. "My name is Anata and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I get you anything to start with, or are you ready to order?"

"I'm all set. I'll take a short order of honey glazed chicken dumplings with a side of fried rice. And to drink can I get a large glass of milk?" politely asked the red eyed Sarutobi.

"Milk? Not a problem." replied the girl Anata with a warm smile. "And how bout you cutie?"

Grinning with a slight blush, Naruto eagerly responded, "I'll start with four large bowls of miso and one bowl of beef ramen with double the noodles and extra toppings please!"

The waitress blinked, then tilted her head in a dumbfounded manner, before reforming her faltered smile. "Well well, quite the ramen connoisseur aren't we?"

"Tis nothing greater in this world than the blended goodness that is ramen. There is simply nothing negative to be found from mass ramen indulgence." responded Naruto, in a uncharacteristic sage-like tone.

"Tapeworm comes to mind." snorted Shiro.

"Shut it blasphemer."

With a feminine chuckle, Anata made herself known again. "Well I'll leave you two to your intense ramen discussion. In the mean time I'll go ahead and hand off your orders, and I should be back in about ten minutes." With a wink and a smile, the young girl rushed off, leaving the boys to resume their 'debate.'

After few minutes of the boys playing insult tag, like all brothers do, Shiro noticed his blond aniki (older brother) suddenly stop mid sentence with a gaping look on his face.

"What? Do I have a zit?" asked Shiro, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"Wow...." said Naruto in awe. "Bro, six-o'clock."

Using the finest in ninja-like stealth, Shiro subtly glanced into the reflection of a nearby building window to view whatever it was his brother seemed so enthralled by. Safe to say, the red-eyed boy saw that his brother had good taste.

About two tables behind Shiro; sat a young, well-endowed, woman, perhaps in her early thirties, with dusky-purple hair eating dango dumplings. Among other things, her most impressive attribute was her clothing. Hugging her every curve was tight mesh ninja armor, covering her upper body and coming down to mid thigh underneath an incredibly short khaki skirt. The final ingredient? A baggy tan trench coat, undoubtedly worn by the woman more for utility, yet still managing to pull it off. No mistake about it: this deadly beauty was a Konoha kunoichi and perhaps one of the _hottest_ woman either of these boys had ever seen.

Of course, both boys having the same taste in women, doesn't necessarily mean they have the same skills in interacting with the opposite sex. In fact, subtlety was one of many skills held solely by the red-eyed brother.

"Nice eye spaz." smirked Shiro, still reclining in his chair. "But seriously, stop staring and pick up your jaw before she comes over here and pummels you." warned the boy, in a amused tone.

"Huh?" Apparently the blond wasn't paying attention.

"I said: stop gawking in her direction like the hopeless fool you are before she comes over here and caves your head in." repeated Shiro, in a more serious tone.

"Whats the big deal? Its not like I'm -" Naruto never finished as a kunai embedded itself into the backrest of his chair, right next to his neck.

"Well it was nice knowing ya." chuckled an unfazed Shiro, enjoying the look on his brother's face.

_Good thing he shifted that quarter of an inch at the last second or I'd be stuck with 'clean-up duty.' Jeez, he has the awareness to avoid fatal attacks on instinct, but can't leer at a woman with an ounce of discretion. You're still one of-a-kind there spaz._

Shiro was brought out of his thoughts when the 'hot chick,' appeared behind his naive blond sibling, and draped herself on his shoulders with a hungry grin.

"So tell me. Whatever could it be about little old me that you found so interesting to stare at me so intently hmm?" asked the strange kunoichi, in a sickly sweet voice, waving another kunai in front of Naruto's face.

Moving close to Naruto's ear, she whispered in a sultry voice, "Were we having naughty-naughty thoughts about me my little man?" her warm breath causing a shiver to run down the poor lad's body.

"Ahhhhh...um...I was...and you were...." was all the poor boy could get out with his 'head' so frazzled.

All the young woman could do was grin even more with that response. _Teaches this little shit to ogle me like that. Course I was lookin for a bit of fun; what better entertainment than to give this pervy shrimp a wet dream in public._

Meanwhile, Shiro remained lazily relaxed in his reclined position, grin-smirking at this very R-rated interaction between his teenage brother, and this carnivorous pseudo-nymphomaniac. Naruto, in desperation, sent a pleading look to his sibling to get him out of this embarrassing situation.

This didn't go unnoticed by the experienced purpled-haired ninja.

"Enjoying the show?" asked the woman, as she nibbled on a whimpering Naruto's ear.

"Am I enjoying the sight of you practically raping my brother in public? Hmm...can't say it was on my list of 'things I want to see before I die'." chuckled the dark hair-ed boy, adding air quotes to emphasize his sarcasm.

"Oh? A smart-ass and a clueless perv. My my, quite the little family." smirked the woman in return. _Those eyes look damn familiar though..._

"Oi! I'm not a perv! Sides not like with that outfit you aren't looking for attention anyway. URK!" cried an indignant blond, before he was silenced by kunai being held tightly to his throat.

"Shhhhh, the grown-ups are talking right now my whiskered boy-toy. We'll play later." whispered the woman once again. She sealed the promise of 'future fun' by slowly licking the boy's cheek.

By now Naruto's brain completely shut down, leaving him a wide-eyed, motionless statue at the table.

"Great. You put him in a hormone coma." deadpanned Shiro shaking his head. "Thanks so much. You know I've gotta live with him right?"

"Pft whatever. Teaches the little turd to eyeball me." said the deadly beauty, picking herself up off Naruto, and resheething her kunai. "I will say, I'm surprised he hasn't died of blood-loss after I had my 'fun.'" she finished with a grin.

"Well spaz there isn't a pervert, he just has really shitty people-skills. He's of the 'stare at something bright and shiny' variety of people." chuckled Shiro. "In all honestly though, he didn't mean to offend. He just got his 'hand caught in the cookie jar' innocently admiring a beautiful woman."

"Oh? And what about you then? Don't think I didn't catch you sneaking a peak, even if you didn't make it as obvious." said the woman in an amused voice, crossing her arms.

"Naw, mom hates pervs and so do I. I wont lie, you are quite gorgeous and equally deadly: things I respect the most in a woman. But you've got one thing that doesn't interest me." replied Shiro, crossing his arms as well.

"Oh really? Tell me, what could make you not want all of this?" grinned the kunoichi, taking a very sultry pose.

"Simple. You're fucking _nuts_." laughed Shiro, oddly without the fear that this woman could tear him apart.

Even more odd; the woman laughed right back.

"Hahaha! Good eye kid. Ah shit, its nice to know people out there think so highly about me." winding down her laugh and wiping a tear from her eye. _Why does this conversation sound so damn familiar?_

XX

**(Flashback: 14 years ago)**

"Nai-channnn! Wait up! I need your advice on somethin!" shouted a certain purple-haired kunoichi, sprinting towards her best friend.

"Oh hey, whats up Anko-chan?" smiled her red-eyed friend.

"I'm pissed thats whats up! I asked out that bastard Kakashi and he turned me down!" shouted the irate woman, flailing her arms around in anger.

"I mean... he reads that perverted trash all the time in public. I woulda thought he'd kill to get a piece of this. Why do you think he turned down a fine night of Anko-ness?"

"Thats quite simple Anko-chan. You're fucking nuts." laughed the red-eyed teenager.

"Hahaha, good point! Here I thought there was something wrong with me. Thanks Nai-chan, you're the best!"

**(Flashback: Kai!)**

XX

"Hey kid."

"Sup?"

"This is kind of out of nowhere but.... you wouldn't happen to be related to a woman named Kurenai would ya?"

"Related?" replied Shiro raising an eyebrow. "Hah, try mom. Sounds like you know her."

"Wow no shit... Nai-chan making babies...go figure..." mused Anko quietly to herself. Looking back to the newly-discovered son of her old friend she smirked, "Hey when you see your 'straight-arrow' mom, tell her that her old friend Anko wants to catch up on thirteen years of binge drinking."

"By the honor of my name, Sarutobi Juushiro, it shall be done mylady." announced Shiro, in an comically epic voice, followed by a mirthful chuckle.

"Telling from your smartass sense-of-humor and that annoying smirk of yours, I'm guessing Nai-chan is still shacked up with that smokestack bum Asuma." chuckled Anko, shaking her head. "Your old man lucked out. She was always way too good for him."

Shiro simply shrugged at that.

"Alright you little asshole, I'll leave you and your urchin-headed half-perv brother in one piece for now." said the older woman. Looking back at Naruto and seeing he was still locked into his mind she grinned mischievously, "Oh yea, when he wakes up, make sure to give him shit that one of his mom's childhood friends gave him a woody."

"A chance to scar him for life eh? You're speaking my language lady." answered Shiro with an equally mischievous smirk. With a wink and a wave, Anko Shunshin-ed (Body Flickered) away just before the boy's waitress walked over with their orders.

"I'm sorry for the wait, your order took a bit longer than I expected." apologized the young girl, as she placed the food on the table from her serving tray.

"Ah no trouble at all. We passed the time having an interesting conversation with one of your more interesting 'patrons.'" chuckled Shiro, giving a "thanks" as he was handed his dumplings.

"Oh Mitarashi-san? She comes here quite often; quite the dango addict too. She tends to clear out most of our inventory on a regular basis." laughed Anata.

As she was about to serve Naruto, she finally noticed her blond customer's state of awareness – or in his case, lack thereof. "Um...is he alright?"

"Here hand me one of the miso's from the tray there." signaled Shiro.

After being given the ramen, the dark-haired boy leaned over the table, swaying the bowl teasingly under Naruto's nose.

The effect was almost instant.

Shocking himself back to life and in his usual energetic self, Naruto quickly grasped his treasured culinary indulgence, and following a boisterous pre-meal prayer, began to savagely devour his prize with gusto.

Shiro observed the scene with his usual mirthful smirk, as he mixed a personal pouch chocolate powder into his milk. The waitress Anata however, was downright appalled seeing a large sized bowl of ramen eaten so...._quickly_.

Taking notice of the girl's disgusted look, Shiro took a swig of his chocolate milk and clarified.

"Don't feel too bad. Its like watching horror movies. When you see enough of them, you become desensitized and they no longer have any effect."

"Ok....." said the girl a bit skeptically. Turning back to Shiro she continued. "Well, when you two are ready, just signal me for the bill and I'll cash you out." With a final smile, the young girl headed off and left the two brothers to enjoy their meals.

As Shiro knocked back one of his dumplings, he raised an eyebrow at the fact that Naruto's ramen eating pace had slowed down considerably from what would be considered normal – at least for him. _Uh oh, something's wrong._

"Alright spaz, out with it."

Snarling at the spaz comment, Naruto recovered and in a reluctant tone asked, "Ano....did um...did that woman...."

"Did she what?"

"Er....after I passed out, did she, you know....have her way with me?" that last part, whispered by Naruto with his hand cupping his mouth.

"Did you _want_ her to have her way with you?" chuckled Shiro.

"WHAT?! No!" yelled the blonde indignantly. "I mean....she was really pretty and all, but I...I mean....um.....did she say anything about me?" asked Naruto, with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Ok...wow....you are fucking hopeless you know that." chided Shiro, setting down his beverage. "The chick licks your face and you think you're both going steady now? Hey news flash Casanova, that _woman_, keyword is 'woman' here jail-bait; was an old friend of mom's. Which means, shes mom's age. And with that thought, have fun sleeping tonight." laughed the red-eyed boy, concluding his tirade.

"_Mom's_ age?! Old friend?! What the hell! Dude she was grinding her boobs on my back while rubbing the inside of my leg! What's wrong with these people?!" shouted a horrified Naruto in a whispered voice, feeling like he lost some of his precious childhood innocence.

Lazily popping another dumpling and looking to the sky, Shiro added, "Yea this place sure does host some interesting ones alright. Between the the green spandex wearing members of NAMBLA, and the psychotic hot ninja-women with a penchant for young male flesh, Konoha has quite the assortment to choose from neh?" concluded the boy turning to meet his brother's gaze at the end.

Chuckling at Naruto's full body shiver, Shiro turned to look at the sky once again to continue his thoughts about their new life in this strange ninja village.

_A smart-mouthed med-nin, and an overexcited ninjutsu addict....yea we'll fit in just fine._

XX

**(Meanwhile, back at the Hokage Tower)**

"Shit....I left right after one disaster, and come back in time for another." was all Sarutobi Asuma could say after hearing the lengthy dissertation of the Uchiha clan's plans to topple Konoha.

"I can't believe the lengths that one of village's oldest and most powerful clans is willing to go to take control. Its....disturbing." quietly added Kurenai, looking down at the floor in mute shock.

"Yes. And this is merely the information I've been able to obtain from my hidden informant within the clan." added the Sandaime, in a grave tone. "Theres no telling what else they have cooked up besides what we know."

Sighing, Asuma looked back to his father and stated in mild anger, "The boys need to know, especially Naruto. You can't rely on the fact that his identity was kept hidden all these years, especially with the leaks. They probably already know who he is and what he has."

Letting his anger pique, he growled, "And tell me why the _hell_ you wanted him brought back here if the village is so damn compromised!"

"Asuma-kun calm down, I'm sure your father had a good reason for this." clasping her husband's hand soothingly, while looking back to the Hokage expectantly for an answer.

"Yes, there is a good reason. In fact it was the only choice we had to assure his safety in all this I'm afraid." sighed the elder Sarutobi. Looking back up with a firm serious expression only a Hokage could manage, he continued.

"Unfortunately the Uchiha's influence is far more extensive _outside_ of the village than _inside_; more specifically, at the capitol with the Fire Daimyo himself. Dating back to before the founding of the village, the Daimyo's ancestors relied heavily on the use of the Uchiha clan's ninja for their wet-work. Because of this, the loyalty between their families runs far deeper than the loyalties between the Daimyo and Konoha's current administration."

Pausing to let that somewhat brief overview to sink in, he grimly summarized, "In short, the Uchiha have unwritten support to do whatever they want with _whomever_ they want with very little resistance from the Daimyo and his people."

"So because the Uchiha have the royal court in their pocket, our safety and Naruto's was at greater risk at the capitol than it is here. Fucking hell...those arrogant cocksuckers could have people walk right into the palace and walk out with Naruto without any of the guards lifting a finger." stated Asuma with barely contained rage.

_I gave thirteen years of my life protecting them, and they would DARE allow my son to be taken?! Over my dead body!_

"That is correct. The Uchiha have numerous agents in the capitol and I have little doubt they have been made privy to Naruto's identity already. Since the Daimyo wouldn't try to stop the Uchiha from abducting him, you can see why I felt it better to keep him here amongst those we can trust." supplemented the Sandaime evenly, despite his personal anguish with everything being discussed.

Kurenai seeing her husband's raging yet vacant look, decided to speak up. "Hokage-sama, has a plan been drawn up yet in which to combat this threat?"

The Hokage brightened his mood a tiny bit and answered, "Fortunately, the Uchiha still lack the proper resources in which to put their plans in motion...at least for now. From what my informant has said, we have no need to be on immediate alert for some time."

Showing some signs of life again, Asuma spoke up, "Knowing you though pop, you wont wait till the final countdown before putting something together. _Whatever_ it is, we want in." his statement ending with a fierce determination. Kurenai nodded, wordlessly voicing her agreement to be involved as well.

"I had no doubt that you both would wish to be involved in devising a defense strategy knowing the stakes." stated the Sandaime tonelessly.

Then he looked his son straight in the eye and in a predatorially playful tone asked.

"So, tell me my boy. Do you still fancy yourself a master of _shogi_?"

Asuma's response was a savage grin.

**Chapter Tres is officially done!  
**

**I must say, I'm supremely happy with the comments and reviews I have received thus far for the opening two chapters. Laying down the foundation to this story was tough, but I am satisfied to see that many of you liked it so far. I will say this though, I'm not making this story up as I go along. I have a significant portion storyboarded and planned. However, that doesn't mean I'm not flexible. **

**If anything, after reading CH3 dont assume that Naruto is as dumb as he is in the manga just because hes a bit goofy. And also don't assume I'm favoring my O/C Shiro because he seems to rip on his brother (they go back and forth fairly equally). Remember, this chapter was meant as a baseline establishment of _personality_, not _combat_ prowess. Heres another small hint, and the only one I'm going to give until future chapters where combat examples are relevant. Naruto is blunt, cheerful, and _powerful_ (you'll see why soon) and Shiro is smart, sarcastic, and _precise_ (again you'll see what that means soon). Simply put, they act like they should act for what _ninja-type_ they've trained for.  
**

**So keep sending me comments and reviews and like always, I'll do my best to make my people happy! And remember, at the end, there will be cake!**

**Next Chapter: School Daze. The Academy is about to get a major enema! (Cue the kazoo!)**

**Age Reference Chart:**

**Mitarashi Anko: 29**

**Maito Gai: 28**

**Rock Lee: 14**

**Pairing Details: Wait and see! I've got the plan, but I'm not going to spoil it prematurely. And no, I wont make anybody OOC, not even Ino. It'll work, _trust_ me!**

**(Final A/N): I saw some noticeable typos and grammatical errors in my previous chapters that I somehow overlooked. I might need another set of eyes to help in the form of a beta for the future. If anybody has interest, let me know by posting it in a review or via the new message system this site just added. **

**Also, chapter updates will be bi-weekly. This chappy was posted so quick because it was half done when I posted the first two. I take my time to make sure each one reads smooth.**


	4. CH4 School Daze P1

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 4: School Daze – Part I**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editor: WarShadow**

--------------------------------------------

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_--------------------------------------------_

**(Four Days Later: Monday Morning)**

_Knock....Knock.....Knock_

(barely audible talking)

_Knock....Knock.....Knock_

"Ughhh....go away....need sleepy...." mumbled the slumbering beast under its large bed covers, trying to ignore the annoying sound of the knocking door.

_Knock....Knock.....Knock_

"Housekeeping....you want mint for pillow?" was heard in a forced accented feminine voice.

"Please....I don't want any...." whined the half-asleep animal.

_Knock....Knock.....Knock_

"Housekeeping.....you want me fluff pillow?"

"No...no pillow....sleeping..." uttered the poor exhausted individual, turning over desperately seeking a few more precious moments of slumber.

_Knock....Knock.....Knock_

"Housekeeping.... you want me jerk you off?" again said the voice, tone increasing with amusement.

"_sigh_....Fuckin asshole...." mumbled the young blonde under his breath. "Fine I get it....I'm getting up, hang on." half-yelled the boy, as he trudged to his bedroom door wrapped in his sheets. As he opened the door, he received a much more "formal" greeting by his "wake-up call."

"Good morning, sunshine!" grinned a familiar dark-haired boy, giving a slight wave in a goofy manner. "Yikes, put on some pants dude." said the boy, covering his eyes as if blinded.

"You couldn't give me ten more minutes.....just ten more _effin_ minutes? I mean my god, it's not like we're running late or anything. Look.." muttered a half awake Naruto, clinging to his toga of sheets as he pointed to his desk clock.

"Errr.....you do realize it's blinking 12:00 right now right?" chuckled Shiro mirthfully.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response and he squinted to see what his clock said. "AWW SHIT! What time is it?!"

"You're safe don't worry." said Shiro waving off his brother's concern. "Mom had a feeling you reset it again in your sleep so she sent me up as insurance so that you wouldn't miss breakfast." lazily replied Shiro, as he plopped himself on his brother's bed.

"She said, and I quote 'Today my boys are on their way to becoming men, and need a meal worthy of the occasion' end quote. In short she has a nice spread being prepared as we speak and wants our asses downstairs pronto."

"Che, another reason to try and baby us like she always does. When was the last time we needed her to cook for us? Were almost fourteen, for god's sake." grumbled Naruto, wiping the sand from his eyes.

"She's just worried bro. She knows in a few months, were going to be full-blown ninja. Ninja who will kill or be killed. Death-dealers for the highest bidder." stated Shiro in an unusually serious tone. Looking Naruto in the eye, he continued, "It's a life she thinks were not prepared to deal with yet....one she doesn't want us to deal with yet"

"Is that mom talking...or is it you?" replied Naruto, returning his brother's gaze with one equally as serious.

"Don't. You know what I had to do to be a medic. The promises I made. You know I can never take a life." said the red-eyed boy with resolute determination in his voice.

"And you won't have to. Not so long as I'm around. I'll protect you from that burden, just like I always have otouto." said the blue eyed boy, with even greater absolution in his voice.

Afterwards, there was a lengthy silence between the brothers, letting their conflicted thoughts occupy themselves from going into further discussion.

The silence was soon ended by Naruto's sudden chuckling.

"Wow! When did we become all doom n gloom?" laughed Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, we have nothing to worry about for a _long_ time. It's not like we're going straight into hunting nuke-nin or protecting VIP's right out of the gate. Hell, were probably going to get stuck with those stupid-ass 'chores' dad mentioned all Genin need to start with."

"Yea, you're probably right...." quietly admitted the red-eyed boy, still deep in thought but in a noticeably brighter mood.

"Jeez, look at us. I sound smart and you sound serious...something must be wrong in the world for this to happen." chuckled Naruto, as he wiggling his hands in an eerie way.

"Pfft, whatever, just hurry up and get ready. Then once were properly 'gorged,' we'll head to the academy. Wake me up when you're done." muttered Shiro, turning over in Naruto's bed, falling asleep.

Naruto himself just stood there; stunned, perplexed and indignant that his brother just stole his bed after just giving him a hassle for sleeping in. So what does a brother do in this kind of situation?

He punches his brother in the shoulder really freaking hard....

"Dude.....get the _fuck_ out of my room!"

XX

Once Naruto was cleaned and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen to enjoy breakfast with the rest of his interesting little family. Like it was implied by Shiro earlier, Kurenai made a feast that was a testament to the strength of the support legs of the dinner table. Literally pounds of hash-browns, bacon, toast, ramen (Naruto's insistence), eggs, cheese, and even steak was set upon the table with motherly enthusiasm. There wasn't a bare spot of the oak surface to be seen in the sea of delectable goodness. It really was a "meal worthy of the occasion."

Conversation was, unsurprisingly, minimal at best. The majority of the talking involved Asuma and Kurenai double checking with the brothers if they had their things packed and ready to go, offering the boys sage-like advice about how to handle the academics, and finally telling them to stay out of trouble - typical parent stuff. All the boys did was act like they were paying attention, nodding absentmindedly while murdering their food.

Of course with the talking, eating, and dulled morning senses; the boys never noticed how much time had flown by until it was too late. It is now that we find both Sarutobi lads launching themselves from rooftop to rooftop with Jonin-like speed, to keep from being late on their first day as Konoha academy cadets.

"Ughhh....god I wish we had more time to digest...I feel like I'm gonna hurl." muttered Shiro, running a glowing green hand over his stomach as he jumped to the next roof.

"Don't you freakin dare! If you puke then I'll puke." yelled Naruto, shaking his fist at his brother as he bounded to the next building. "If that happens, there will be an epic chain reaction that won't stop till there's nothing left!"

"Jeez, over-dramatic much? Fine I get it, I'm being a baby. I'll suck it up ok?"

"Suck it up? Not the best line for the topic bro." chuckled the blonde. "Finally! I can see the academy, were almost there!"

"Nice! We have fifteen minutes to spare too. Bet we could have made it thirty if we went all out." smirked the dark-haired brother, after glancing at his watch.

"Hey, it was your idea not to go 'balls-deep' showing off our abilities. You said it yourself that you don't want to draw too much attention and get mobbed like we did when we first got here." chided Naruto, as he made an elaborate front flip off the roof, making a crouched landing on the sidewalk outside of the campus gate without making a sound.

Following suit, Shiro performed a toned-down version of the same flip, landing to his brother's left with equally subtle results. "Well said you walking contradiction. If you hate being called Naruto-sama more than I hate being called Juushiro-sama, tone down the acrobatics please. We don't need people hovering over us like lost sheep."

Mutterings of "not a spaz" and "freaking hypocrite," were all that could be heard from the indignant blonde as the young Sarutobi brothers took notice that they were receiving some of that unwanted attention that they were just discussing.

Feeling a bit anxious under the stares, the boys took deep breaths and shared an empathic look. Shiro gave his patented "don't be a loud moron" look to his brother, while Naruto reflected it with his "don't be a condescending asshole" look. Nodding in agreement, they confidently began their trek, politely but quietly acknowledging the glances they received.

The first parent-child pair they noticed was ironically the least noticeable of the group. The father and son, who both looked almost identical aside from some minor differences, were the epitome of low-key with their high collared trench coats and dark sunglasses covering up most of their stoic facial features. Politely, both boys nodded to the two, who in accordance nodded right back in greeting.

The next family, by stark contrast to the first, was easily the loudest and most colorful. The oldest woman, who was dressed in modified Jonin attire, was laughing quite gutturally with a younger girl in a Chuunin vest, possibly daughter or niece, and a boy their age dressed in a furry parka. Their most stand-out feature was their feral appearance and the company of fierce dogs of various sizes that were with them. Luckily their loud and boisterous conversation kept them from observing the Sarutobi's with more than just a casual glance.

The last family they took notice of, came off as the most austere and proper of the bunch. The group of the five pale-eyed men, all dressed in identical Chuunin gear, gave off an air of arrogance and superiority that made the boys' skin crawl with what Naruto dubbed, "douche chills."

What made the sight confusing though, was the girl, who was clearly related to the men with her dark hair and lavender eyes, yet had polar-opposite body language. The girl was so timid and scared, she was literally trying to sink into her coat to avoid drawing attention to herself in fear of some kind of harsh judgment. Feeling that the girl was a kindred spirit of sorts, when the boys made eye contact with her, they offered her warm smiles and nods, which was blushingly returned.

Finally clear of the sea of curious eyes and arriving at the front entrance, the boys were just about home free when...

_Thunk...thunk..._

_Sonuvabitch! Why is the front door locked?! _raged Naruto internally.

_Damn....they must not open the doors until the minute classes start. Now what?_ thought Shiro, looking around for another way into the school.

Casually removing themselves from the focused view of the front door, both Sarutobi's began subtle visual scans of the building looking for any kind of opening. After less than a minute, Naruto's eye caught a lone window at the very top floor of the ten story building that was still partially open. Making a subtle hand gesture only they would understand, the blonde indicated the point of entry to his dark-haired brother who then nodded in confirmation.

Sharing another empathic glance of acknowledgment, the duo casually moved toward the adjoining wall behind a nearby tree where they then hopped onto said wall and began a full sprint vertically to the top. They were just about home free..... that is until the very loud clearing of a throat brought the two teenage boys to a skidding halt right then and there.

Standing there, defying gravity with their chakra, the boys shared one last look that said it all...

_Busted..._

"So would you boys like to explain why you're trying to break into the school before opening bell?"

Slowly, Naruto and Shiro turned around to meet the gaze of a very annoyed, Chuunin, who's most distinguishing feature besides his bundled hair was a scar that ran across his nose. Further inspection showed he was carrying books and lesson plans; leaving his identity pretty much solidified as one of the academy instructors - most likely the very one who opens the front entrance every morning.

And of course, thanks to the Chuunin's loud voice, the boys took notice of the one thing they wanted to avoid this morning. The undivided attention of the students and parents down near the front gate. There were looks of awe, confusion, surprise, and even some looks of jealousy and anger - especially from a family that had dark-hair, dark-eyes that was just arriving. Suffice to say, the boys were confused as to why they got these looks for simply walking up a wall. Didn't all senior academy students know how to do basic chakra manipulation?

The scar-faced instructor showing his growing frustration and annoyance crossed his arms and made himself known again, "Well I'm waiting."

The two just stood there, on the wall, like it was no big thing, mulling over what to say in this highly embarrassing and volatile situation.

It was Naruto who volunteered to be the spokesperson of the two.

"Well...you see...um -"

"Iruka-sensei." answered the instructor in an even tone.

"Right, right. Well me and my brother here just wanted to get a head start on our education you know. So we saw this window open over here and we were like, 'hey, let's sneak in early and get our academia on!' And then we were like 'hells yea bitch, let's get in there and learn about some stuff like -"

"Get down here RIGHT NOW!!!!" yelled Iruka.

"Yes sir!" both Naruto and Shiro chirped in tandem, as they front flipped off the building, and landed softly in front of the irate ninja teacher. The blonde just stood there grinning widely and scratching his head sheepishly; while the dark-haired boy stood there lazily, flicking the toothpick in his mouth around – the only outward sign that he too was feeling nervous.

Glaring daggers at the two troublemakers, the scarred Chuunin, slowly pointed his finger toward the front entrance, and uttered one very serious command, "Move."

The boys despite the embarrassment, swallowed up their hurt pride and, with feigned confidence, walked back to the group of the, still staring, students and parents.

Turning to his brother, Naruto chuckled and said, "The morning turned out pretty well, don't you think?"

All Shiro could do was face-palm.

XX

To say Umino Iruka, renowned Konoha academy instructor and unparalleled disciplinary genius, was having a horrible morning, would be a grave understatement.

It started simple enough. The hot water heater in his apartment complex had, once again, decided to die leaving the poor twenty-four year old Chuunin with nothing but cold water to shower with. Add in the fact that his night out drinking with a certain snake-mistress had given him a massive hang-over, you can see why his mood was far from good.

Then of course he had to deal with two new, delinquent, smart-mouth students that were trying to sneak into the academy this morning; using a technique that was supposed to be beyond that of most Chuunin, let alone senior academy cadets. Oh but he got his kicks in alright.

Nothing helps punish a couple of smart-asses like those two, like good old public embarrassment. One could say it was an old technique he used in his youth as a prankster, reborn as a form of discipline he liked to use for especially deserving students – hilarious but effective. Unfortunately, his jollies were cut very short...

The two boys he humiliated were the Hokage's grandsons.

Oh yes, when he saw his revised class roster with two new students added with the Sarutobi clan name, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Swallowing his pride, he approached the boys before opening bell to hopefully stem any kind of difficulty there might be for what he did. Konohamaru, the Hokage's other grandson, was already a handful to deal with as it was in the freshman class. Iruka certainly didn't want to catch the ire of two more arrogant and vindictive Sarutobi children.

But when the young teacher pulled them aside and began apologizing, the boys simply waved him off saying, "We don't want respect because of who were related to. We earn what we keep. And you were right to bust us for sneaking in. Just treat us like anybody else you teach; that's all we ask."

So maybe the morning wasn't that bad after all. Of course, getting rid of the hangover would be nice too.

It is with that thought, we now find the scarred instructor leaning on the front of his desk, facing the rows and rows of his precious students, doing the opening roll call and checking off those present on his trusty clipboard.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Right here!" yelled a grinning feral boy - the same one who was noticed by the brothers from this morning. The small white puppy on his head also yipped to announce he was there as well.

"Jubei Keiko"

"Present." evenly responded a plain girl seated in the front row.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"..." No response

"Nara.... Shikamaru."

".........." This time, all eyes in the class were focused on the form of a dark-haired boy with his hair bound in the back, who was completely asleep.

"Nara SHIKAMARU!" yelled Iruka, his patience wearing down even more. Still no response from the comatose boy.

_Thwack!_

"OW!" cried the boy, holding his head. He whipped his head around to face the perpetrator, "Damn you abusive woman!"

"Thank you Ino."

"You're welcome Iruka-sensei." grinned the platinum blonde girl who was seated next to the fuming Shikamaru.

The rest of roll call was finished not long after. It was at this point that Iruka called for the class' attention. Only after using the effective teacher technique, **Kyokanshuseki Urusai no Jutsu (Loud Giant Head Technique)** did the class actually give the attention that was asked.

"Class, we have two new students who will be joining us today. Brothers in fact. They just moved here from the capitol of Hi no Kuni, so I imagine they're still getting used to everything in Konoha." announced the Chuunin instructor, measuring the looks of each of his students.

"So please be considerate." said Iruka, his eyes fixating on a dark-haired boy, dressed in blue and white who simply glared in return. _Arrogant little prick better not start today. I've about had it with his attitude._

Shaking off that thought, Iruka turned his gaze to the classroom door and called out, "Alright boys, you can come in now."

Slowly the door opened, and in walked the dynamic duo themselves – Shiro and Naruto. Deciding to "try" and keep everything more low key – since the morning was a "veritable circus of a fuckup" as Shiro called it - they walked slowly yet confidently to the front of the class, and came to a halt in front of the teacher's desk standing side-by-side. Naruto grinned widely as he stood up straight with his arms crossed across his chest. Shiro simply stood there in a laxed posture with his hands in his pocket, smirking as he chewed on his toothpick.

It was at this point Naruto took a second to look around, recognizing some of those he saw earlier outside.

_Let see. Well there's the dog boy... there's trench coat mafia he seemed cool....hey there's the cute shy girl. Hmm let's see who else I recognize.....wait....what the hell's that kid's problem?...stop eyeballing me dickhole!_ Finished Naruto's thoughts, while returning a hard glance to the glaring dark haired boy in blue.

Iruka sensing the growing tension, decided to stop what could become an oncoming argument.

"Alright, how bout you two introduce yourselves. You know, tell us your likes, dislikes, plans for the future, things like that." smiled the young sensei.

Naruto, always one to enjoy a little well-earned attention, led the charge.

"Yo! Names Sarutobi Naruto. I just moved here about a week ago with my family so me and my brother here could become official ninja of the Leaf. Some of the things I like include training, playing the guitar, hanging out with my family, and last but not least ramen!" smiled Naruto, speaking with boisterous enthusiasm.

"Some of the things I hate include arrogance, people who live to hurt others, and those who take it easy on me because of who I'm related to." at this point, Naruto's expression and tone became a bit more subdued.

"I do however have two goals. I want to protect my family and loved ones from everything and anything that might come to harm them, and eventually become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever had!" punctuating his declaration with a pumped fist and a bright smile.

The introduction had quite the effect. Some of the boys, especially the feral boy and a portly boy who was gorging on a bag of chips, grinned and nodded at the entertaining showmanship of this strange new student. He seemed like somebody that would be cool to hang with.

And of course, with the gleaming smile and chivalrous goals, faint blushes and smiles could be seen on the prospective kunoichi of the class directed at the blonde boy. More so from the lavender-eyed girl in the back row and a certain blonde girl who wasn't even fully aware of her reaction.

Naruto then turned to grin and nod at his brother, who returned with a grin and nod of his own – it was now Shiro's turn.

"Well it's going to be a bit tough following up to my brother's introduction, but I'll give it the old college try." chuckled Shiro as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My name is Sarutobi Juushiro, but everyone sticks with calling me Shiro. As my bro here just said, we just moved here not too long ago, but our folks were originally from here before our dad decided to join the Twelve Guardians of Fire. So I guess were not perfect strangers to the village." the red eyed boy stated matter-of-factly.

"Some of the things I like doing in my free time include studying and creating medicine, training, hanging with my folks and brother, and of course chocolate. Terrorizing spaz here is fun too." laughed Shiro, dodging a swipe from his indignant brother.

"I don't dislike much. Arrogant people piss me off, suck-ups rub me the wrong way, and I absolutely can't stand those who prey on the weak." the red-eyed boy's voice carrying a deeper octave than before, his gaze hardening.

"I have no goals, simply a promise. I will treat the wounded and sick no matter who they are, and I'll never take a life." his voice bound with unwavering absolution.

"A ninja who won't kill? Pathetic."

"Sasuke!" yelled Iruka.

"What did you just say asshole?!" growled Naruto, narrowing his icy-blue eyes dangerously at the boy who had been glaring at him and his brother since they first entered the room.

The boy, Sasuke, stood from his chair and scoffed while answering in a condescending tone, "I said your brother is a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. Besides being a useless bandage-handler, he refuses to kill – the very definition of being a ninja. Pfft, if it wasn't for the Hokage, you two dead-lasts wouldn't even be here."

"That's ENOUGH Sasuke!" yelled Iruka, losing his patience with the boy's attitude.

"Wait, why would the Hokage have anything to do with them being in our class?" asked the dog-boy, in a bewildered tone.

"Hn, you really are a moron Inuzuka." hearing this, the Inuzuka growled at Sasuke who again scoffed. "Their clan name is Sarutobi. They're the Hokage's grandsons and must have been given special treatment to join the academy like this. There's no other reason for a foolish loudmouth and a weak-minded pacifist to be given the chance to become ninja."

After hearing those closing remarks, Naruto was nearing his breaking point. "I've about had it with YOU!"

Just as he was about to rush the arrogant little snot, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder keeping him still. He looked back to see his brother Shiro give him a look, and a shake of his head. The message made clear to let it go – for now anyway.

If one were to have looked close enough, they would have seen a warping distortion that was forming around the blonde prior to his brother's interference...

"Seems despite your brother's weak-mindedness, he knows power when he sees it. He knows you couldn't possibly stand up to an Uchiha." chided Sasuke arrogantly as he smirked at the enraged blonde.

It was at that point that a deep laughter rang through the classroom, silencing the murmurs that were passing between the other students about Sasuke fighting the Hokage's grandson.

"Hahahaha! Wow you're way off my grumpy little friend. For you see, my 'weak pacifist views' as you so eloquently put it, were the only things that kept me from letting my brother here tear you apart just now you cocky little faggot. You can thank me later." smirked Shiro, with an uncharacteristic sadistic glint in his blood-red eyes.

The comment itself got plenty of chuckles from the males in the audience as Sasuke could be heard making audible growling sounds for Shiro's "disrespect of an Uchiha's skill."

"Hey, you can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" cried a pink-haired girl, who was seated next to the Uchiha himself. Supportive cries from the other girls in the room were heard soon after. All except for two...

The pale-eyed girl, who was sitting in the back with a nervous look on her face from all the arguing.

And the blonde girl, who looked like she was having an internal battle about what to do.

_SLAM!_

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Sasuke if I hear another word out of you, I'll put your ass into detention for next month. Do you understand?" shouted Iruka once more, with much more authority, after slamming both fists on his desk.

"Che, fine. I'm done anyway." muttered the Uchiha under his breath, sitting back into his seat.

Calming himself back down, the instructor turned his attention to the brothers. "You two. Go ahead and find yourselves a seat so I can begin the first lesson of the morning."

"Yes Iruka-sensei." acknowledged both boys simultaneously.

The brothers made their way up the rows, taking a glance to see what was available. Shiro caught sight of the Inuzuka boy waving him on to an open spot next to him in one of the rear desk-rows shared with the silent boy in the trench coat. With a smirk and a nod, he made his way over and kicked back, starting up some friendly conversation with the wild-looking young man and his stoic seatmate.

XX

Meanwhile, Naruto had other ideas.

"Hi, is this seat taken um -- ?" asked Naruto, making a subtle, polite gesture for the person's name.

"Oh...um Ino." said the blonde girl from earlier, who was a bit caught off-guard by the new boy's approach.

"So Ino is it alright if I sit here?" smiled the blonde boy, guiding a hand toward the open spot next to the girl.

"Um..." was all Ino could get out as she tried to think of what to say. Nervously, she glanced in the direction of Sasuke, as if she had done it so much that it was on reflex. She visible flinched when she caught the boy looking right in her direction, sending her the most venomous glare she'd ever seen.

Naruto, while not the most observant boy, noticed her tensing up when she looked away from him. He turned to see what gave her that reaction, when he saw the look being directed toward them from the little jerk from earlier. It didn't take much to piece together what was going on...

_Man, when she didn't try and defend that prick earlier, I thought she might not have been one of his supporters. I guess I was wrong..._

"It's alright. I can find somewhere else to sit. I understand." sadly smiled the blonde boy, not wanting to come off more disappointed than he actually was.

As Naruto made his way to the other empty seat at the row his brother was sitting at, the girl Ino bit her lip in contemplation trying to figure out what to say. When she finally made the attempt to respond, he was already seated next to the boy in the trench coat in the back row.

Suffice to say, she felt like a heel for blowing him off like that.

She glanced over at the lazy boy she belted earlier, Shikamaru, and noticed he was actually awake for once. When he locked eyes with Ino, he simply shook his head in disappointment.

Yep, definitely a heel.

XX

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?" asked Shiro. He had seen what just happened and was pretty pissed at the blonde girl for her attitude towards his brother. He'd also seen what was the catalyst for her behavior and became even angrier for her shallowness – not that he'd ever show it of course.

"Yeah, I'm good bro. No worries." ending his statement with a fake laugh.

Shiro definitely didn't buy that, but let it go for now._ God I hate when he does that. Stupid brat of a girl. Naruto's the nicest kid in the world and you practically ignored him to impress the biggest dickhead in the world. Teenagers suck..._

"Hey man, don't sweat it. That girl's one of the golden boy's biggest fan girls. You aren't the first to get the short end of the stick talkin with her." stated the feral looking boy at the table, followed by a yip of agreement from the puppy in his coat.

"Like I said, it's no big deal er....um..."

"Oh right. This here is Inuzuka Kiba and his ninken Akamaru; and tall, dark, and silent over there is Aburame Shino." said Shiro, directing his hand to the individuals as he introduced them.

"A Shiro and a Shino? Like that's not going to be goddamn confusing." chuckled Naruto.

"Haha! Yeah that's what I said!" laughed Kiba, slapping his hands together in amusement.

"I assure you, if you get us confused I won't take it as a personal insult." calmly intoned Shino.

"I might." snorted Shiro.

Naruto and Kiba laughed along with him, with the feral young man throwing in a loud announcement of "BURN" for good measure. Shino's reaction was a slight shake of the shoulders that might have indicated he was slightly chuckling....but who could tell really?

"You four in the back!" yelled Iruka, who was in the middle of a lecture.

"Yes sensei?" asked the four boys in unison.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes sensei!" chimed the boys, three of whom giving mock salutes.

Once the scar-face instructor turned his attention back to his lesson, three of the boys snorted in amusement while the other simply sat quietly with a look of mirth on his face – at least for an Aburame anyway. The time spent between the new friends in the back row would continue with this trend well into lunch.

_**To Be Continued......**_

**Awe seriously? Its one of those shitty goose-egg, 2-part episodes? Fear not citizens, for I have uploaded both parts simultaneously!**

**Why you might ask? Actually it was all done at once and it turned out to be a really long effin chapter. So, what are you waiting for? Scroll to the next part dagnabbit!**


	5. CH4 School Daze P2

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 4: School Daze – Part II**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editor: WarShadow**

--------------------------------------------

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_--------------------------------------------_

When the lunch bell rung, everyone in the class let loose a sigh of happiness at the reprieve from listening to anymore of Iruka's tedious lectures – for an hour anyway.

The boys: Naruto, Kiba, Shiro and Shino; followed the majority of the class to the rear of the building that led to a large training ground outside. Kiba, having scoped out a great spot in advance, directed his "pack" to a calm area of the yard under a few trees adjacent to the academy walls.

Conversation was enjoyable, with much of Kiba and Naruto's laughing carrying all around the school grounds. It was turning out to be a very relaxing time amongst the new friends, until Shiro caught sight of a certain cocky bastard and a large female entourage heading towards them.

"Can we help you oh great and powerful wizard of the Uchiha?" asked Shiro in a non-caring tone, not once looking up from his chocolate cake.

"Pfft, pretty funny for a loser. I came over here to lay down the law with you two disrespectful upstarts." snorted Sasuke, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the group of boys before him. Behind him, the high pitch squeals of "Sasuke is so cool" could be painfully heard.

"Seriously, are you for real? Don't you have anything better to do? Like kick puppies or burn ants with a magnifying glass or something." added Naruto in an annoyed tone as he set down his half eaten bowl of ramen. He noticed Kiba and Shino narrow their eyes at him, and then realized why.

"Oh sorry guys, bad analogies, hehe." laughed Naruto as he sheepishly scratched his head.

"Look go ahead with your superiority rant already Gay Sauce. Were trying to enjoy our lunch if you hadn't noticed." muttered the red-eyed Sarutobi, this time making eye-contact with Sasuke with a bored look.

"I came here to issue a combat challenge actually. I'm here to show everyone, right now, just how much somebody from your pitiful clan can't stand up to an Uchiha."

"Watch your mouth bastard. I'll take your jabs, but I'll be DAMNED if I hear you insult my family." growled Naruto in a frighteningly serious tone, jumping to his feet with icy-blue eyes ablaze with barely restrained fury.

"Yeah back off Uchiha. Were not in the mood for your shit today." audibly snarled Kiba jumping to his feet as well. Shino remained seated but nodded his agreement nonetheless.

It was by this time that a bigger crowd began gathering around the boys, awaiting the bloodbath that they felt brewing. The tension was so thick, it was actually making the air denser - breathing was literally becoming a workout. At least those besides Naruto and Shiro believed that was the reason for it.

"Back off? Make me. Or are you as weak and useless as that decrepit relic you call a grandfather who sits in the Hokage's chair?" sneered Sasuke, locking eyes with Naruto.

It was after that comment that a deep thunderous growling was heard coming from the blonde boy. Many in the crowd were shivering from the inhuman sound, especially when they noticed his newly exposed longer-than-normal canines. The sight of him made a few take a step back, almost as if they were facing an animal ready to pounce his prey. It was hard to believe this was the same boy who was smiling and laughing not even a few minutes ago.

Despite the intimidation; there were still a few brave, or stupid, individuals who acted like they weren't fazed and decided to speak up in their defiance.

"You can't scare Sasuke-kun like that. It's utterly pathetic to think something like that'll work on him." snapped the same pink-haired Sasuke fan girl from their class. Cries of support were heard from the other Uchiha supporters, except for a certain blonde girl who was desperately trying to hide herself in the sea of faces.

The shrill banshee would have continued on her belittling tirade had it not been for the sudden surprise of feeling arms snaking around her waist, and the sensation of warm breathing behind her right ear.

"Now now princess, we can't go around insulting people like that. It's very unladylike." whispered Shiro from behind the girl. He had an amused smirk noticing the pinkette shiver slightly by his close contact.

It was at this point that Sasuke glanced behind his back to observe the scene in barely concealed anger and shock

_What the hell? How did he get around me? I didn't even see him move.._

The rest of the crowd had similar reactions...except for Naruto, who simply watched with amusement.

Once the girl regained her bearings, she growled in indignation and made to elbow the "pervert for invading her private space like that." In the blink of an eye, the red-eyed boy blurred away in time to avoid the hit and would have appeared to have vanished completely had he not spoke up again.

"My my, so violent." Everyone turned to a tree about twenty yards away, to see a grinning Shiro hanging upside-down on a tree branch using chakra. Again _almost_ everyone's reaction: _So fast..._

"You do know frowning causes wrinkles. Consider it sound medical advice from a professional. You can thank me later." stated Shiro, taking on a lecturing pose as he defied gravity from the tree branch.

_She's got a cute face, but not much else going on below the neck. Felt like I was hugging a two-by-four..._

After letting loose a shrill warcry, the pink-haired fan girl made a B-line toward the tree with the intent to maul the annoying asshole who just insulted her in public.

All Shiro could do was chuckle at the girl, who was trying to jump and swipe at him as he waved mockingly. It was quite the hilarious sight for the onlookers – like a more amusing version of the game "keep away."

The crowd was brought out of their entertainment by a loud snort from Sasuke.

"At least the fool was good for getting rid of that annoying ditz." smirked the cocky young man. Turning to lock eyes with Naruto once again he added, "Besides with him out of the way, we can finally see which of us truly stands above the other."

"I'm not going to fight you for your amusement douchebag. I'm not like one your fan girls who do what you want because you tell them to." It was after this comment from Naruto that a certain blonde fan girl in the crowd visibly flinched.

"You make it sound like you have a _choice_." intoned the Uchiha, as his eyes went from its normal black to a deep crimson containing a single tomoe that spun around the iris.

"So your eyes changed color. I'm waiting to be impressed." deadpanned Naruto in a bored tone. Despite not acting impressed, the blonde knew exactly what he was seeing and upped his guard.

_So this is the doujutsu that copies jutsu eh? Makes sense that this self-righteous fucker would have the Sharingan already, even if it's just at the first stage._

In a raging fit, Sasuke charged at Naruto, launching a quick punch aimed for the blondes face. In a show of relative ease, Naruto moved his head aside from the blow, letting it sail over his shoulder, as he rounded his own fist underneath Sasuke's guard to connect under his chin. The Uchiha boy smirked as his Sharingan eyes caught the movement in advance, and pumped his legs to back away from the blow, letting Naruto's fist sail right by his face. At least that's what was supposed to happen...

To Sasuke's and _almost _everyone else's surprise, a distorted force of massive concussive power connected with the chin of the cocky black-haired boy a mere half-second after Naruto's fist had sailed by. The force of the blow was so strong, that not only was the Uchiha sent flying up and back at a breakneck speed, but the ground in front of Naruto had upturned in a circular cone from the point of impact.

After Sasuke finally landed about forty yards away from where he was not even a few seconds prior, the crowd simply stood there flabbergasted at what they had just seen. All eyes went from the sprawled and bleeding Uchiha; to the blonde-haired boy who stood behind the large gouges in the soil, with a emotionless look on his face, as a slight airy distortion rotated around his body almost like an aura. The general consensus was that everything about him screamed control and power.

Yes as unbelievable as it looked, the infallible Uchiha had just been bested by a boy using a technique nobody had ever seen before, without breaking a sweat.

Their surprise was soon disrupted by the audible groaning of an injured Sharingan user, picking himself back up from ground and scowling with barely restrained rage toward the impassive blonde who just humiliated him.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" screamed Sasuke, as he blindly raced through hand seals Naruto was all too familiar with.

_Shit! There's too many people in the path between me and him! Has he lost his mind?! Damnit, no time. I've gotta use it before he kills somebody. I'm glad I still packed one for emergencies..._

Just as Sasuke finished on the Tiger hand seal and took a deep breath, Naruto leapt in a single bound over the crowd, crouch-landing in the path of the deranged Uchiha's attack, unfurling a sealing scroll that was tucked inside a pocket in his rust-orange track coat.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)"** yelled Sasuke, as he released a massive fireball from his mouth aimed at his quarry, caring little about the dumbstruck students, who were rooted in place by shock, in the way of his attack.

Quickly, Naruto slammed his right hand onto the seal, pumping chakra into the glyph.

"**Sui Fuin: Kai! (Water Seal: Release!)"** commanded Naruto, as a torrent of water exploded from its containment.

With precious few milliseconds left, he raced through the three handseals he needed at an unreal speed, finishing his counter-technique by pushing both hands forward in a stopping motion. His eyes set in a gaze of pure defiance and determination. This was the kind of thing he trained for.

"**Suiton! (Water Release)"** the fire attack was so close by now that Naruto could literally feel the heat of the attack wafting onto him.

But to him, in this kind of situation, failure was not an option.

"**SUIJINHEKI! (Water Encampment Wall!)"** roared the blonde, sweeping his hand in an upward motion bringing up a massive wall of the very water he unsealed, stopping the fiery assault dead in its tracks as it collided with the barrier with a loud hiss.

The stunned crowd, who would have just been "barbecued" by Sasuke's onslaught, marveled at the display of raw ability demonstrated by their savior. None more than a certain blonde girl, who stood wide-eyed at the boy's show of strength and courage defending a group of strangers; some of whom were just insulting him and defending Sasuke not too long before.

_He...he just saved our lives.... And Sasuke... Sasuke just tried to kill me...._ were the only thoughts running through the girl's glazed mind after her near death experience.

Sasuke was equally surprised, but was now twice as pissed. However, he wouldn't get the chance to mull over his anger as the blonde that had his ire, suddenly dropped right in front of him with outstretched arms.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa. (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.)" **Naruto quietly intoned with a hardened gaze directed at a wide-eyed Sasuke.

_Impossible! He didn't use hand seals!_

That was the Uchiha's last thought before the torrent of chakra-enhanced wind, tossed the boy back with great force into a neighboring tree with a loud crack of flesh and bone against bark. Just as he was about to slide down, he was quickly grasped tightly by the throat and thrown roughly back into the tree with another loud snap.

As he regained enough of his senses to focus, Sasuke observed the intensely angered face of one Sarutobi Naruto, who was slowly tightening the iron grip he had on the dark haired boy's windpipe.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your throat right now." growled Naruto lowly, fixing his icy gaze onto the bloodied face of the defeated Uchiha. Strong winds could be felt coming off of the blonde in stifling amounts, swirling and whipping around like a localized tornado.

Sasuke was simply beside himself in anger, jealousy and fear at the commanding presence he was feeling from this boy who before seemed like nothing more than a foolish loudmouth clown. The only response he could give to Naruto's question was a series of chokes, and a large glob of blood that poured from his mouth.

Naruto was moments away from squeezing the life from the "human scum," until he felt a familiar presence come from behind placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go for now. We've got company." calmly spoke Shiro, motioning his head in the direction behind them.

Naruto, without slacking his grip, turned to see what was going on.

Numerous academy instructors, including Iruka himself, were tending to the students who were scattered about, relaying the events of the fight in various forms of detail. From what he could see, the teachers seemed none too thrilled that two students were using C and B class jutsu in a deadly "backyard brawl."

Acknowledging that the situation was being handled by the adults, albeit grudgingly; Naruto released the battered Uchiha, and left the boy's crumpled and barely conscious form at the base of the tree as the blonde calmly walked away with his brother.

"Aren't you going to fix him up?" evenly asked Naruto without turning around.

"Looked fine to me." replied Shiro, with a closed-eye smirk.

XX

As Naruto neared the gathered group of students and teachers, he braced himself for the enraged onslaught he expected to receive for battering of their prized doujutsu wielding "Adonis." But as he locked eyes with some of the girls, boys and instructors, it wasn't anger he was seeing.

They were smiling.

Quite a few were even giving nods of gratitude and acknowledgment as he passed by. Even some of the Uchiha's fan girls came over and thanked him personally, with faint blushes on their faces while doing so. Hell, even Iruka came over personally to make sure Naruto wasn't hurt, before begrudgingly having to tend to the seriously injured Sasuke.

As he was nearing the place where he left his lunch, Kiba rushed Naruto and gave the blonde a congratulatory pat on the back, laughing and shouting about how "cool it was to see that prick get his ass handed to him like that." Shino in his infinite stoicism, remained quiet, but still gave Naruto a thoughtful nod for defending many of his classmates.

It goes without saying: all this praise was pretty overwhelming for the blonde Sarutobi.

While all this was going on, Shiro was standing off to the side chuckling softly as he observed his brother's bashfulness at all the attention he was receiving.

_Well even though we couldn't keep ourselves incognito for long, it was just a matter of time before something like this happened. He might be a big goof who lives for this kind attention, but nobody else is more deserving of the recognition. After all, he is my brother...a true defender....the makings of future leader._

The red-eyed boy smiled at that thought.

XX

As Naruto was enjoying a lively and enthusiastic discussion with Kiba about how he knew how to perform sealing techniques, the blonde was brought out of his reverie by the faint sound of...crying?

Extending his already sharp hearing with chakra, he caught the clear sound of a girl crying coming from the direction of one of the nearby trees. Waving his friend off for the time being, and promising to meet back up later, he quietly made his way over to see who it was who was so upset.

Sure enough, when he moved past the tree, he caught sight of the blonde girl from his class, slumped against the trunk, sniffling with tears running down her face.

"Hey Ino are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked kindly, hoping not to scare the poor girl away.

"Oh....um no...no I'm not hurt. I just...I..." choked the blonde girl in surprise, tears not show signs of stopping.

"First time huh?"

"First time what?" said the girl, locking her light blue eyes with Naruto's own deep ceruleans.

"Facing death. Especially from someone you admire." he answered evenly.

"Wait...how did you -"

"Know? Because I had the exact same reaction you had when it first happened to me. I think I cried for days afterward." stated the boy, looking down sadly. "I can tell they don't teach you these kinds of things here in school, so when stuff like this happens it's hard to be prepared for it." finished Naruto as he sat himself next to the distraught Ino.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, looking back to meet her gaze.

"I just...I never knew that Sasuke would ever attack any of us like that. He just didn't care...he didn't care if he killed us just to get at you. It was like.....like we didn't exist. Like we were worthless." she quietly replied shamefully, the last parts of her answer done in a whispered, lifeless tone.

"You're not worthless." half-shouted Naruto, partially startling Ino with the tone of his voice. "He's just a sick little bastard who gets off on hurting others and putting them down. I can tell that nobody has ever stood up to him either, and he's probably let that fact feed his ego too."

And with all the conviction he could muster, he continued, "You don't need to worry about him anymore. As long as me and my brother are here, he'll never attack any of you like that again."

"That's a promise." smiled Naruto.

The girl didn't know how to respond to that. She just stared into this strange boy's blue eyes with an expression of wide-eyed awe. For most of her time spent at the academy, she'd only known coldness and apathy chasing down Sasuke, even if it was just for popularity points with the other girls. She just wasn't used to anybody, let alone somebody she barely knew, being able to understand her and offer a kind ear that would listen to her problems.

Why would he even care? Didn't she blow him off earlier when all he wanted to do was sit next to her? Didn't he see her among the group of Sasuke's fan girls earlier?

She eventually broke herself from her deep thoughts and responded.

"Heh...sorry....I must look like a real mess right now." laughed Ino embarrassingly, as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

"You look pretty good to me." grinned Naruto, just barely observing the girl blushing at his compliment.

"Here, dry your eyes and I'll meet you back inside in a bit. Sound good?"

"Yea....and thanks...thanks Naruto for listening. It helped a lot." Ino warmly smiled.

"No prob Ino-chan. If you wanna talk again you know where to find me." smiled Naruto with equal warmth, as he helped the girl stand on her feet, hardly noticing the even redder blush on her face after hearing him give her the personal suffix to her name.

After waving goodbye to the girl, as she walked away, the blonde boy let out an exasperated sigh and without turning around, addressed the nosy eavesdropper who was currently lying down on a branch in a nearby tree.

"You think for once you could give me a moment of alone time." groaned Naruto.

"What? And miss the romantic moment you two just shared. Not on your life skippy." chuckled Shiro.

"God, you're such a dick. I was just trying to calm the girl down; it wasn't what you were thinking."

"Oh really? What was I thinking then?" leered Shiro, as he jumped off the branch back down to the ground next to his annoyed brother.

"Just shut up! Now you're being a pest!" growled Naruto as he turned to walk back to the academy building.

"Pssst hey spaz guess who I am: "Oh my god you just saved me from that horrible fireball! Watch as I tear off my clothing and give you some hot loving as thanks my big macho hero man!"" laughed Shiro after saying the line in an exaggerated high pitched female voice, while making "damsel-in-distress" gestures.

"RAWWWR! That's it! You're _so_ dead asshole!" rounded Naruto, as he gave chase toward his annoying jackass of a brother, who was making a mad dash up the side of the academy wall toward the open window of their classroom.

"Muahahahaha! Save me! Save me my blonde superman! Hurry! Ahahahaha!" cried Shiro in the same taunting shrill female voice, laughing as he dove into the classroom and dodging a quick swipe from his brother.

Down below; the other students, who were still filing back into the building, just stared with confusion toward the window where the two odd brothers had just jumped through. The sound of screaming, laughing and various objects breaking and crashing was all they heard, as everyone simply shook their heads in exasperation.

The whole event was perfectly summed up by the statement of a certain lazy academy student amongst those proceeding back inside.

"Troublesome."

XX

Luckily, for the boys anyway, the rest of the day went by far more quietly and without incident. Sasuke was sent home early to have his wounds tended, as well as serve the week long suspension for using a C-class offensive fire jutsu against classmates. Iruka intended on giving a much heavier penalty, but he was overruled by the Uchiha "friendly" academy headmasters who deemed that any other punishment besides what was given would have been "unjust for a model student."

The scarred Chuunin was _not_ pleased.

Naruto spent most of the class feeling the stares of his classmates: some of awe, others of infatuation, and the rest just curiosity. Even his new acquaintance Ino was sending him intense looks; ones if he caught, she would immediately turn away. Yeah attention was something Naruto enjoyed but this was ridiculous.

Fortunately with friends like Kiba, who could take your mind off anything with a good perverse joke every so often, Naruto found a nice outlet to distract himself for the rest of the day.

Shiro kicked back and relaxed for the rest of the day, striking up interesting conversations with Shino. The red-eyed Sarutobi was quite interested in hearing about the Aburame clan and their interesting form of combat using Kikai insects, which the clan members keep inside their bodies symbiotically.

For a medical nut like him, Shiro enjoyed the intelligent discussion about how the trench coat wearing boy survived having his body being used as a living hive. The Aburame himself enjoyed talking with someone who didn't think all of it was gross.

XX

Eventually, it came time for school to finally let out. After saying their goodbyes to both Kiba and Shino, the Sarutobi brothers began their trek back home at a more relaxing pace than this morning. Conversation between the two was typical: insults riddled with innuendo and mirthful sarcasm.

It was about halfway through their walk that Shiro suddenly stopped, and turned his narrowed gaze towards the roof of a building adjacent to the street they were on.

Naruto caught this and inquired, "Whats up?"

After a few seconds of scanning with his blood-red eyes; Shiro, despite not being convinced that he didn't sense somebody following them, decided to let it go for now and shook his head, "Nothing. Musta been the wind."

Shrugging, Naruto accepted the answer, "Well hurry up, were gonna miss dinner."

As the boys resumed their travels, a shadowy figure slowly emerged from behind the base of a water tower on the roof Shiro had just scrutinized.

Details of the person's appearance remained ambiguous, well hidden by the darkness of the dusky afternoon. Aside from a barely noticeable smirk, the only other detail that was observable was the figure's eyes.

A fully evolved Sharingan.

_Welcome home....boy._

**Chapter McFour has left the building folks! Wow not gonna lie, this chapter was the most fun I've had so far writing this story. Gotta love school fights using jutsu. Author Rant Time!**

**What did you all think of the first glimpses of Naruto and Shiro's capabilities? **

**I intentionally made much of their ability exposure as ambiguous as possible. Its no fun when people go through long internal monologues, talking about what they just did and the key to how they did it, immediately after they do it. **

**Example:**_** Jack killed Jill with Amaterasu, because he was a secret orphan to the Uchiha clan who unlocked his Mangekyo by strangling his dog as a child. Blah Blah Blah....your mom's box.**_

**Theres no subtlety and spoils everything right off the bat. Why bother reading on now? It like when you're told theres no Santa. Christmas sucks afterwards. I think you all will have more fun piecing together the clues behind Naruto's _actual_ abilities without me just blabbing it out.**

**Next Chapter: Keys to the Future. Do they lie buried in the past? News at 11!**

**Age Reference Chart:**

**The Rookies: Between 13 and 13.5**

**Umino Iruka: 26**

**Akamaru: Who cares, hes a damn dog**


	6. CH5 Keys to the Future P1

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 5: Keys to the Future - Part I**

**Written by: **

**Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editors:**

**WarShadow**

**Starfire201**

--------------------------------------------

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_--------------------------------------------_

**(One week later, Sarutobi Residence)**

"We need to tell the boys."

Sarutobi Asuma was sitting quietly at the kitchen table, mulling over details in his report for the B-rank escort mission he, Izumo and Kotetsu just returned from, when he heard his wife speak up as she sat herself down across from him.

Without looking up from the paperwork, Asuma replied, "I'll sit them down and give them the 'lay of the land' soon. But right now it's too early for them to handle that kind of information."

"Are you nuts?!" shrieked Kurenai, completely surprised by her better half's nonchalance. In a more subdued but resolute tone she continued, "Asuma, these are our boys. They need to be prepared if the Uchiha make a move."

"I understand that but they aren't even Genin yet." responded the chain-smoking Jonin. Finally looking up from his report, he looked his wife straight in the eye and elaborated, "What we know about the attack is SS-class blackout information that most Jonin aren't privy to. It's too soon and we can't risk a leak."

_Ok now where the hell did that come from?_ Frowned Kurenai.

"So you're pretty much saying you can't trust either of them. Is that it?" responded Kurenai, red-eyes narrowed dangerously towards her husband. "Naruto is a target and Shiro is collateral as far as those bastards are concerned. I don't care about secrets or protocol, so if you won't tell them then I sure as hell will." scowled the red-eyed mother, upset that her husband in this matter would act so....by-the-book.

It almost reminded her of _his father_.

Perplexed by his wife's imperative to reveal everything to their sons, Asuma became increasingly concerned. "Why this all of a sudden? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, fortunately nothing happened...._yet_." At that, Kurenai relaxed her features and in a more vulnerable tone, continued, "I don't know.....I just.....I have an awful feeling about this and I know it has to do with the boys. The more time that's passed since we were told about this uprising, the more worried I've been getting. Keeping Naruto and Shiro in the dark hasn't been helping this feeling go away."

"Mother's intuition?" smirked Asuma, concealing his own worries.

"And a ninja's paranoia. Please, just back me up on this. I don't want to be the only one here willing to tell them. They look up to you. They need to hear it from you much more than me." pleaded Kurenai, hoping to garner her husband's support in this decision.

"Nai-chan, now you're playing to my vanity. That's just cheating." chuckled the male Sarutobi.

Feeling his resolve in the argument being disarmed by the concerned ruby eyes of his loving wife, Asuma reached across the table and grasped Kurenai's hand in his own, and in a somewhat apologetic tone replied, "But....when they get home tonight, together we'll both sit them down and tell them. Alright?" finishing his statement with a warm smile.

Brightening up by her husband's decision, Kurenai gave his hand a loving squeeze, and returned an equally warm smile in agreement. Turning back to his report, Asuma frowned as his thoughts drifted more and more toward the unanswered questions about the approaching dangers that lie ahead.

_If only we knew the full extent as to why they want Naruto..._

XX

**(Merchant District: Konoha)**

"I am sooooo bored. Bored bored boredy bored bored."

The annoyed words coming from the lone blonde teenager as he walked the commercial boardwalk of Konoha, left very little guesswork about his current feelings.

Yes, the young Sarutobi Naruto was in fact, incredibly bored. And rightfully so, as his thoughts gave way to a more organized synopsis of how this situation of his came to be.

_So let's see. Kiba and Shino are both out, stuck training with their clans. Super Ojii-san is boned with paperwork...again. And last but not least, the 'asshole' is takin his med certification finals. Ugh....this is gonna be a loooong day._

Unbeknownst to the preoccupied blue-eyed Sarutobi, a shadowy group of individuals continued their pursuit of the unsuspecting boy. This organized team, using every bit of their stealth prowess from past experience, kept pace with their target, taking extra care not to give away their position while maintaining their surveillance. Their movement flawless. Their use of the environment shockingly efficient. Truly, they are a force to be reckoned with.

But like any team, it's only as strong as its weakest link.

"Ah...ah....ahhh...CHOO!"

Turning around to properly bless the person he overheard sneezing, Naruto instead groaned at the sight he had spent the better part of the last week avoiding.

The sight of his rabid fan-girls.

Yes, not even twenty yards away, trying to use trashcans as cover, was a group of five young girls scowling at a sixth girl, who was currently wiping her nose sheepishly.

Since his debut at the academy, Naruto has become "the talk" of the schoolyard. Not only did he _easily_ outclass the vaunted Uchiha Sasuke in combat, but he had heroically protected his classmates who were unwittingly caught in the crossfire of their battle. Combine that with his kind personality, handsome looks, and his relation to the Hokage, and you have the ingredients for certified fan-girl worship, much to the annoyance of the boy in question.

_Ugh...them again. I don't mind the attention but seriously, they don't even try to get to know me. All they do is follow me.... and watch me...its freakin' creepy..._

"Um....bless you?" was all a confused Naruto could say in the current awkwardness of the situation.

"SQEEEE!" was the high-pitched chorused response from all six girls. The blonde boy with his built-up immunity to the sonic attack, merely grimaced and popped his ears while dogs nearby could be heard yowling.

"Naruto-kun is so well mannered! Sasuke never ever acted so concerned for our well being as much as you do Naruto-kun!" proclaimed the sole red-headed girl, leading the group of girls slowly toward the blonde boy.

"Eh hehe.... really it's no big deal. I mean someone sneezed so I said bless you. See, nothin to get all excited about." laughed Naruto nervously, waving his hands in front of him in a placating manner as he began backing away.

"He's so modest." cooed the jasper brunette girl, taking one step closer to Naruto.

"He's so kind." smiled the strawberry blonde dreamily, as she too took a step forward.

"He's so...yummy!" hungrily grinned the black-haired girl, as she paced herself even closer.

"We love you Naruto-kuuuuun!" cheered all six girls, as they made their mad dash to glomp the retreating Sarutobi boy.

"Aww SHIT!" shouted Naruto, stunned by the estrogen fueled teenage onslaught charging at his person. Using his shinobi instincts to shake off his moment of shock, the blonde back-flipped away from his pursuers, grasping to the wall of an adjacent merchant building using chakra, then spring-boarding onto the roof to make his escape.

All he could hear as he leapt from roof to roof were cheers of "Naruto-kun is so cool" and "Naruto-kun is amazing," giving the poor lad shivers thinking of what would have happened if he didn't get away.

_Holy hell! What is up with Konoha's kunoichi anyway? If I'm not being molested by women mom's age, I'm being gang-raped by girls from class. I know I'm awesome but jeez....this is a bit nuts._

Brought out of his thoughts, Naruto once again heard more squeals of infatuation from the girls in the retreating distance. With a cringe, he redoubled his efforts to flee.

_God damnit, I'll never catch a break with those succubi are on the loose. Ugh....sad as it is...at least that kinda gave me something to do for a bit....sorta. Man, this is beyond sad...._

Feeling that he had shaken off his pursuers, Naruto came to a halt near the edge of the roof he was currently on. Finding familiarity with the area he blindly arrived at, he came to a simple solution to his predicament.

"Fuck it, I'm near the training grounds. Might as well blow off some steam."

Resuming his trek with a goal in mind, Naruto bounded off towards the secluded area where he knew he could entertain himself and hide from his devoted groupies at the same time. Resuming his contemplative thinking as he sailed from building to building, the blonde Sarutobi was too blind to realize that he had not shaken off _all _of his pursuers.

_I wonder how the asshole is doing..._

XX

**(Konoha General Hospital)**

_Virgin, virgin, virgin, gay, virgin...flaming gay, virgin...._

These were the quiet observations of one Sarutobi Juushiro, as he kicked back at his desk taking notice of the other aspiring medics in the room waiting to take the written part of their certifications.

One might think that someone who had not "done the deed" himself should be considered a bit of a hypocrite to judge others of the same status of sexual activity. However when you're thirteen, and these assumptions are being made of those five-plus years older than yourself, you consider yourself exempt from being at fault from you're lack of "action."

At least that's how Shiro thought about it anyway.

The red-eyed Sarutobi was brought out of his musings by the approach of one of the test proctors holding a trashcan.

"Excuse me, but you're going to have to discard any and all non-essentials for the test please."

Shiro simply shifted his eyes to stare confusingly/annoyingly into the ones shielded by the pair of wire-rimmed round glasses owned by the proctor.

"Er...I have no clue what you're talking about. Discard what and why?"

Somewhat miffed by this red-eyed boy's nonchalance, the young proctor clarified by reaching over and pulling out the trademarked toothpick that was wedged in Shiro's teeth.

"This is what I mean. Nobody is allowed to possess items like this to prevent the chance of cheating."

Shifting himself out of his relaxed position to stare intently at the older boy, Shiro in mock-confusion commented, "Ok so let me get this straight. You think I can cheat with a goddamn toothpick?" At this, the proctor nodded in the affirmative.

"Want my pencil? Careful it might be an explosive note!" sarcastically muttered Shiro, backing away from the pencil on his desk as if it would explode.

"Cute..." dryly replied the annoyed proctor. He was about to trash the boy's pick when he caught a strong scent wafting from it. Cautiously he brought it to his nose and sniffed it like it was a narcotic, much to the amusement of Shiro.

"What the hell...is that....chocolate?"

"Right you are, skippy." grinned Shiro. Taking on his signature condescending lecture pose he elaborated, "It's my own creation. Dentalware with the glorious flavor of chocolate. Patent-pending, so don't get any ideas."

"This is perhaps the stupidest thing I have ever seen..." muttered the dumbstruck test proctor.

"Pfft, that's because you're not sitting where I'm sitting." quietly snorted Shiro.

"What was that?" questioned the older boy in a chilled tone.

"Sup?" feigned Shiro.

"Che, nevermind. _Good luck_ on your test." icily responded the thoroughly annoyed test manager as he turned to continue his rounds in the room

When the coast was finally clear, Shiro snared another of his prized flavored toothpicks from his jacket pocket and popped it back in his mouth. After kicking back once again, the red-eyed Sarutobi snickered as he thought about the little encounter he just had.

_Silver hair in a ponytail, wearing a purple jumpsuit. Ladies and gentlemen behold: a gay virgin._

XX

**(Training Ground 22)**

It didn't take long for the exuberant blonde to reach his destination of the training ground he had come to favor since arriving in Konoha. Naruto was told by his grandfather, as per his request, that these grounds were the second most secluded of all the others - perfect for the aspiring ninja who wishes to hide his true ability from the eyes of others.

After all, a ninja is only as strong as his abilities in subterfuge and misdirection.

So with its location near the outskirts of the city limits, and its boundary of very thick woodland, privacy is what this training area has in spades. The only other area considered more private was Ground 22...

Well, let's just say with a name like Forest of Death, the atmosphere sounded less than inviting to the young man.

Settling his expedient pace to that of a simple walk through the dense foliage of the wooded training ground, the young Sarutobi let his senses indulge in the serenity of nature. The cool noon breeze, the smell of conifer needles and dried autumn leaves, the sound of.....combat?

_Oh wonderful. Sounds like somebody already called dibs on the joint. Ugh...might as well see if the dude's almost done or maybe see if he wants to train in with me. God knows I got nothin else to do..._

As Naruto made his way to the edge of the secluded training area, he hopped onto an adjacent tree branch along the border to get an objective look of the trainee who he had just overheard. Now that he saw who it was, he realized some very startling details he wasn't expecting.

First detail: the person training was his age.

Second detail: the person training was in fact, _not_ a dude.

Third detail: the person training was _familiar_...

_Well this is interesting. I think this is the first time I've run into her outside of class. Hmm....she seems to be having trouble with her taijutsu. The form is basic but her execution is definitely out of whack. She does make it look good though.....damn good.....wow she is flexible...very flexible....Shit! Bad thoughts! Gah! The asshole's influence is strong even when he's not around!_

Shaking himself out of his compromising internal monologue, the energetic blonde decided to announce his arrival in typical Naruto fashion.

Loudly...

"HEY! Ino-chan!"

Said girl, who was bent down panting having spent the better part of the last few hours bruising her forearms and shins on wooden dummies in a "supposed private" training ground, jerked her head up hearing her name being shouted out. Of all the individuals in the village, she had hoped it wasn't him that was here to see her in such rough and unkempt shape.

"N-Naruto? Oh…h-hey Naruto!" answered the platinum blonde, desperately trying to straighten herself out for the approaching boy, but failing miserably.

_No no no NO! I thought this was a private training area. I didn't want anybody seeing me like this. He probably saw me and my pathetic taijutsu kata practice..... Plus I look like hell! Think Ino think! Oh no, he's coming closer. Now what do I do? What do I say?!_ Ino's frantic internal turmoil was interrupted by her fellow blonde speaking.

"Wow, you look like you've been busy out here for a while already." smiled Naruto, keeping his eyes glued to Ino's.

Somewhat surprised that he didn't scrutinize her appearance with a once over like most guys would, Ino answered, "Eh...hehe...well I've been out here since mornin so. You know me, gotta keep active." laughed the girl nervously, since what she just said was almost a blatant lie. Almost, being the key word.

"No doubt. So do you train here often?" asked the darker blonde, already knowing the real answer but doing his best not to make Ino feel uncomfortable.

_I know I shouldn't keep prodding her like this but....I can see that look. Shes tryin' really hard to hide it but it's there. She needs to let it out, or she's just gonna crawl inside herself and shut everyone out. Luckily I've had enough practice with these kinds of situations...just can't push too hard...._

With that question hanging in the air, the young girl paused before replying, as if to decide between providing the truth or dodging it with another half-lie.

_This is so embarrassing....I shouldn't lie to him. He told me I could trust him if I needed to talk to him about stuff. And he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Maybe...maybe I could just come out with it. But what if he laughs at me.....or...what...what if he thinks I'm weak....he wouldn't be the first guy to call me that..._

With noticeable hesitation, Ino reluctantly admitted, "Um...well to be honest....um.... this is the first time I've trained in the last few months." finishing her statement with an ashamed tone.

"Well that's nothing to be upset about. You must have been injured or really busy or somethin to miss so much. Totally understandable. Hell I missed six months of solid game time because I fell off a mountain doing chakra control exercises." laughed Naruto, hoping to cheer the girl up with tales of his antics.

Slightly giggling hearing that little tidbit of his past, Ino sighed as she looked away from Naruto preparing to end the deception of what was really going on, "I wish it were like that....You'll probably think it's pretty dumb but...I hadn't trained because...because I..." partially losing her nerve to admit the skeleton in her closet she muttered the last part out quietly, "I was distracting myself with Sasuke."

"I know." shrugged Naruto nonchalantly.

"You what?" blinked Ino, confusedly.

"I said I know. Don't take this the wrong way, but I had a feeling the reason was something along those lines. I could tell just by the way you were moving earlier that it wasn't injury related. " replied the blonde boy, locking eyes with the young girl in his company with a soft expression.

"Then why did you ask that if you already knew?" asked Ino in an ashamed tone.

"I might come off as someone with the observational skills of a doorknob, but I can see underneath the underneath when I want to. I could tell you were being self-conscious about the real reason so I gave you an "out" if you weren't comfortable telling me. I may not like lies, but I can see when somebody isn't ready to admit something personal and I definitely won't push it if I can help it." explained Naruto, hoping his reasons didn't come off the wrong way, alienating a possible friend in the process.

_God...am I really that transparent and pathetic. Am I that starved for attention that I'm leaking pity like a broken faucet..._Thought the blonde girl, fighting the difficult battle to contain the tears that threaten to pour from her teal eyes.

"Heh...y-you must think it's pretty pathetic right? A silly fan-girl who diets herself sick and spends no time doing what she's supposed to do simply to fit in and be accepted by those who could care less about you. " choked the young girl, the once restrained tears finally leaking from her teal eyes.

"Even my dad is disappointed in me for slacking off for the "Uchiha." Dad was my whole reason for trying to become a ninja and joining the academy in the first place. I wanted to make him proud and show him that I could carry on the Yamanaka legacy as the next heir, but I lost sight of that as I got older. I...I don't even know why I'm a-admitting t-this..." By now, Ino could not hold back her crying, and ashamedly turned her gaze away from the young man who she silently respected.

She was shocked to feel a comforting hand come to rest on her shoulder, and turned around to once again meet the kind and sympathetic blue eyes of one Sarutobi Naruto.

"It's not good to hold it all in you know. I'm glad you told me the truth. Yeah we don't know each other that well _yet,_ but it's nice to know on some level you trust me enough to confide in me." warmly smiled the blonde Sarutobi.

"But that's just it! I know enough about you to know you're way ahead of anybody else in our class. You could probably make Chuunin right now if you wanted to. You weren't afraid facing Sasuke. You held your ground, while I stood there like a small child waiting for either death or somebody to rescue me! What kind of ninja am I?!" hysterically cried Ino, losing herself to her own personal demons.

Choking bad a sob, she added in a more subdued tone, "Seeing me like this and knowing the reason why, I'm surprised you bother to care since I'm a mockery of something you take seriously." choked Ino, desperately trying to sink into herself much like a certain Hyuuga girl, for very similar reasons.

It was after that entire statement Naruto realized the entire reason for this broken girl's change of heart in regards to her lifestyle. He had seen the onset of her self-loathing shortly after the Uchiha incident, and it didn't take a genius or prodigy to know that a near-death experience like that would give a person an eye-opener on the direction their life was taking.

After all, when your life flashes before your eyes and you're disappointed with how it's played out, when given a second chance you tend not to waste the opportunity to fix your mistakes.

She doesn't want to be a "damsel-in-distress" anymore.

She wants to make her father proud of her.

She wants to feel...whole again.

"You're right, I don't care." chuckled Naruto, and elaborated his meaning seeing the girl's shocked and even more depressed look.

"I don't care that you've made bad decisions. I respect you more that you're trying so hard to fix them. I know for a fact that there's others that enjoy stunting their growth chasing that bastard and will continue to do it blindly. You though....you said screw him and moved on looking to improve yourself." warmly smiled Naruto, giving the blonde girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze eliciting a blushed response.

"But still...I'm not even close to being where I should be." admitted Ino quietly.

"I'll be blunt. Yeah you're behind in a lot and yeah four months isn't enough time to catch up by yourself." stated Naruto, taking on a serious thinking pose.

"But luckily...that's what I'm here for!" cheered the boy, pumping his fist in the air.

"Huh?" was Ino's meaningful response.

"Training alone is booooring." droned out the blue-eyed boy. "We could train together and I can help you with the things you're struggling with. Plus we can keep this between us so nobody else has to know what you're doing and why. Not to mention, how cool would it be to wow everyone come exam time with the new and improved super-ninja version of Ino?" widely grinned the enthusiastic young man, not realizing through his entire spiel that he kept his hand on the shoulder of a blushing Ino.

"It'll be kickass! So how bout it Ino-chan?" asked Naruto as he removed the hand on Ino's shoulder to give the girl a corny thumbs up, much to the girl's unconscious disappointment. Whether it was the removal of the hand or the thumbs up is anybody's guess...

"But wont I be....you know....holding you back?"

"Pft hell no." replied Naruto, waving off Ino's concerns. "I might be 'eight kinds of awesome' but I'm not dumb enough to think I'm a master of everything. I bet there's things you could teach me just as there's things I can teach you. It's all give and take."

_Why does he care so much...and how does he keep finding ways to cheer me up? I'm so confused...this feeling I get around him....but deep down I know.....I know I can trust him._ Mulling over those loose thoughts, Ino with an air of determination responded.

"I guess when you put it like that. Yeah...sure why not. I'm in." grinned the markedly more cheerful platinum blonde girl.

"Sweet! Now we're talking girl! You won't regret it!"

"And....thanks again Naruto-kun. You know, for listening." shyly thanked the girl.

"You're very welcome." nodded Naruto with a warm grin.

Following a clap of preparation, the boy shouted, "Alright! Now let's warm up with five-hundred pushups! HOOO AH!" as he dropped down and began his rapid succession of sets.

All Ino could do was groan cutely, as she got into proper position.

_Oh god...what did I get myself into? So much for regrets...and my nails..._

**Chapter 5 Part One of Three. **

**Dont forget to send me your reviews. Not only do they give me feedback, but it also helps create a buzz for this story and gets more people to read it. That in turn makes my urge to write go up too hehehe.**


	7. CH5 Keys to the Future P2

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 5: Keys to the Future - Part II**

**Written by: **

**Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editors:**

**WarShadow**

**Starfire201**

--------------------------------------------

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_--------------------------------------------_

**(Konoha General Hospital)**

"Hmmm, looks like we're about to take the trip to tuna town. Eh fellas?" snickered Shiro mirthfully in regards to the interesting "patients" each and every aspiring medic in the room was given to "revive."

Unfortunately, with the incredibly tense atmosphere and serious demeanors of almost every other participant, his humor went unnoticed. In fact, most of those around our red-eyed protagonist simply sneered and gave haughty reactions to his "lack of professionalism" for something as serious as the medical field.

All Shiro could do was deadpan and shiver at how much "colder" the room had gotten after a simple filthy joke that was meant to loosen everyone up.

Didn't they know humor was always the best medicine?

"Pfft, who am I kiddin'. I'm betting the only vagina these tools ever laid eyes on was in a medical journal." muttered the Sarutobi medic under his breath, while rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"Good afternoon Sarutobi-sama."

Groaning at the "-sama" suffix that had been steadily growing to be a bane of his existence, Shiro turned to address the proctor of the second part of his exam, who oddly enough was dressed similarly to the one from the first part.

"I am Tsurugi Misumi and I will be personally overseeing your practical examination today. Before we begin, do you have any questions?" politely asked the masked, slightly older bespectacled young man.

"Yea just one there, 'masked avenger'. Um....why the hell are we wasting time healing fish when we could be, oh I don't know.... healing real patients?" questioned the clearly irritated red-eyed Sarutobi, if the blatant sarcastic tone and constant flicking of the toothpick in his mouth was any indication.

"Ah the answer is quite simple actually." replied the masked proctor, readjusting his glasses as if to begin a lecture. "The classifications of medical licenses are based on tiers of healing potential. If you perform at this stage well enough, I will recommend you be upgraded to perform a more complex demonstration of your potential on a live patient. We mainly do this as to avoid those with limited skill from further injuring patients if they are incapable of performing the healing necessary."

"So in laymen's terms, you're weeding out the posers from the real 'big fish.'" reasserted Shiro in understanding, barely containing the chill of shame for using a bad pun.

"Precisely. Any other questions?"

"Naw, I'm set." stated the young medic-in-training. Cracking his knuckles in preparation he proclaimed, "Lets jump start this anchovy so I can do some serious work."

Seeing his proctor assume the standard grading position with his clipboard in hand, Shiro proceeded to perform a single tiger handseal and point his pointer and middle finger towards the gills of the salmon situated on the operating table.

It was clear that the boy was performing the **Shousen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**, if the intense glowing green chakra at his fingertips were any indication. However what wasn't clear to Misumi was why he was not using both palms to focus the effect as is the standard for its usage. It was during these thoughts that Shiro decided to speak up and explain his performance, without taking his eyes off his "patient."

"**Shousen no Jutsu **while effective in its current raw form is a gas guzzler and way too imprecise in its healing. These are two faults most medics don't have the luxury of dealing with, as most have pitiful chakra reserves and no time to screw around." began Shiro, with an air of seriousness and focus in his tone of voice. Not showing any of the signs of fatigue usually associated with conventional use of the technique, he continued his explanation with his gaze still locked onto his task.

"Medical ninjutsu theory has grown complacent, and little to no breakthroughs have been made in nearly fifteen years. People think that because something works "most" of the time that it doesn't require "fixing"." continued Shiro, venomously spitting out each word in a jaded tone.

If one were too have looked into his eyes as he said this, they might have caught a small hint of sadness and regret...

"The **Shousen** saturates the wound or defect in the body with a large amount of healing chakra, hoping its wide effect through the use of both palms will solve the problem. Overkill on a resource that's already in short supply is both stupid and irresponsible. So I've refined it to be much lighter on chakra cost and more pinpoint, but requiring an even higher amount of chakra control and anatomical knowledge in order for it to work. This is my upgraded version, the **Myakusen no Justu (Mystical Pulse Technique)**."

"After all, why use a **Goukakyu (Fireball)** on fly, when you only need a fly swatter." smirked the red-eyed healer, all seriousness gone. As he did this, the fish under his care began to flop wildly around on the table after its sudden revival.

The shock of these events weighed heavily on the mind of a seriously flabbergasted veteran medic. _Incredible! He revived the salmon in nearly half the time it normally takes using conventional healing methods. And he doesn't even appear remotely exhausted. This is an enormous medical discovery.....the master would be quite interested in this new development...kukukuku..._

With his fingers still positioned over the fish after deactivating the chakra pulse, Shiro cocked his thumb up, making clicking sounds followed by a, "Bang! Can I cook or can't I, masked avenger?" as he blew imaginary smoke from his fingertips and turned to smirk at his stunned proctor.

"Indeed Sarutobi-sama, indeed. I must say I'm incredibly impressed by this revision you have made, as well as the advanced properties it focuses on. Would you be willing to document the technique to be incorporated into standard Konoha medical training?" asked Misumi, just barely able to contain the sinister hunger in his voice.

"Class 3 License and you've got a deal 'specs.'" smirked the young Sarutobi, outstretching his hand expectantly.

_Is he bribing me? _deadpanned the masked medic with irritation.

"Yes I'm bribing you. And no, I have no shame." cheekily grinned Shiro, giving little in his expression to betray his actual thoughts.

_I was going to document it for the village's use it anyway. Of course his butt-kissing ass doesn't know that, hehehehe. Still something about this joker gives me a bad vibe. I'll have to be careful about using my other techniques around him._

Making an annoyed "hmmm" sound as he stared into the unflinching eyes of his junior charge, Misumi turned his gaze to his clipboard and with a few hesitant strokes of his pen, made a few notes and checks on Shiro's test sheet. After what seemed like forever, the proctor scanned the rest of the sheet and looked back up, to an expectant looking Shiro, to render his decision.

"You are quite the enigma Sarutobi-sama. Even without the blackmail, your demonstration was more than enough to warrant the upgrade regardless. In any event, I have found you fit for active medical duty under Class-3 privilege. Congratulations." acknowledged the elder boy, as he handed the signed document to the grinning, spiky-haired boy.

"Awesome. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I can say this to you without the fear of being failed." smirked Shiro, with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Hmm, what would that be Sarutobi-sama?" asked Misumi while adjusting his glasses, barely catching the slight frustrated grumble coming from the other boy after hearing his name being said in "that way."

"Simple. You call me Sarutobi-_sama_ one more time, and the next time you wake up you'll be sporting double-D tits and a tuck job. Savvy?" threatened Shiro through gritted teeth, adding emphasis by taking both hands and squeezing them over his chest.

"Eh hehe....I understand - except the word 'savvy.'"

"Super. Now point me to patient number one please."

"But Sarutobi-sam...er san, you just passed, there's no need to demonstrate on a live-"

"EHH! Wrong." rudely interrupted the red-eyed medic, throwing his palm to Misumi's face to halt him mid-sentence. "I just wanted to get that bureaucratic red-tape bullshit you call a test out of the way as fast as possible so I can get real work done. People need healing and now I'm _licensed_ with a full tank of gas. So let's get cracking." finished Shiro, with a preparatory cracking of his knuckles to further emphasize his eagerness.

Answering the enthusiasm of our protagonist with another "hmmm," which Shiro was beginning to find just as annoying as hearing his name said with the -sama suffix, Misumi flipped through a few pages of his clipboard until he landed on a page that caught his eye. With a slight hesitation, the older medic tore it off from the group of papers, and handed it to the expectant Sarutobi brother.

"Now while normal protocol disallows immediate fielding of newly certified medics, I believe you've shown yourself capable of immediate placement."

"So....what? Do I owe you a Coke then?" muttered an irritated Shiro, while crossing his arms.

_What? Does this goober think he's doing 'me' a favor by giving me 'permission' to treat patients. God I hate this self-important douche..._

Becoming agitated with his young charges sarcasm, Misumi handed Shiro the sheet, "Hmm....right, well this will start you off small for now. Here is the preliminary diagnosis report for your patient, who you will find waiting in Exam Room 305, about two floors down."

And with a clearly condescending tone he finished with a, "Good luck."

"Pft, with the sensei's I've had, I realized a long time ago that luck and being a medic do not go hand-in-hand. But thanks for showing you care." and as he grabbed the sheet, he reached into his thigh pouch and handed his proctor a small chocolate.

"Here's a candy for being such a good boy." All this was followed by Shiro patting a growling Misumi on the head like a small child as he made his way out of the exam foyer.

Once outside the double doors, the red-eyed Sarutobi brother took in a deep breath, held it, then released it clearing out the hidden strain his nerves had taken throughout his test. Lifting his gaze with crimson eyes ablaze with focus and determination, Sarutobi Juushiro took his first step in the direction of his new future.

_I'll make you proud....nee-chan..._

XX

**(Training Ground 22)**

"Can we....please stop....for just...a bit....to catch....my breath....." wheezed a frightfully worn out Yamanaka Ino, as she dejectedly trudged to finish her assigned five-hundred jabs on her training log.

"But Ino-chan, were only half done." replied Naruto, in a tone completely opposite of his female training partner, as he too continued to thrust his fists into the beaten lumber. He knew he was pushing her harder than she was truly prepared for in her current state, but to a glutton for punishment like our favorite blonde protagonist, he felt this pace would give her.... character.

"You can't give in yet girl! We still haven't gotten to the -" but Naruto never got the chance to finish his statement before he heard an abrupt thud that came from Ino dropping to the ground in an unceremonious, panting heap. "-tree walking exercises yet...."

With the end of that statement, Ino while unable to form words in between breaths, gave the blue eyed boy a sharp glare that said "enough is enough you fucking lunatic."

"Err eh hehehe, of course a five minute break sounds good too." chuckled our blonde protagonist nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

From her position on the ground, and after a few seconds to re-catch her breath, Ino in an incredulous tone shouted, "Where the hell do you get the energy for all this? We've been at it for almost three hours straight! I can barely move!"

XX

Across town at the Konoha Hospital, a familiar red-eyed boy was descending down one of the stairwells when he sneezed involuntarily.

_Hmm my smartass sense is tingling...somebody said something with a heavy sexual connotation and I'm not there to capitalize on it. Damn, no time to dwell on it; running late enough as it is. Shunshin time!_

One hand sign later, and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XX

**(Back at Training Ground 22)**

"Word? It's been three hours already? Wow....time sure flies when you're having fun, huh Ino-chan?" laughed Naruto in a jovially sarcastic tone.

"Ok, now you're just rubbing it in you jerk." scolded the platinum blonde girl playfully, with a smirk, as she began picking herself up off the ground with the thankful help from her male trainer.

"Haha alright, I'll lay off." smiled the blue-eyed boy, as he gently helped Ino regain her bearings. Looking to the sky with a thoughtful look, he added, " Hmm....you know its past noon and I haven't had anything to eat all day. How bout it? Lunch is on me."

"Are you kidding? Now that I'm off that stupid diet and after going through this insane 'boot camp' of yours, I intend to put you into the poorhouse tough guy." scoffed the teal-eyed girl, as she jokingly poked her index finger at the chest of a sheepishly grinning Naruto.

With a clap of finality, he cheered "Atta girl! Now that's what I like to hear! So where to? Ladies choice."

"Well, I did hear of this place a few blocks from here called Ichi-somethin-or-other. I hear they have really good ramen and dumplings." shrugged Ino, as she explained her reasons matter-of-factly. She turned to see how Naruto felt about the suggestion to see him with a glazed euphoric look on his face.

"Naruto-kun? Err....are you there?" finished Ino snapping her fingers in front of her fellow blonde to get any kind of response.

"You....like....ramen?" asked the blonde Sarutobi, in a stunned, trance-like tone.

"Well yea, the veggie kind is a pretty good and I haven't had it in a whi-"

Ino never got to finish before the loud and enthusiastic voice of Naruto cut her off as he pulled the flushed girl into a joyful hug, "YES!!! This is the start of a beautiful friendship Ino-chan! I just know it!"

"Eh...hehe...yea definitely...best of friends...yup friends." answered the blushing girl, muttering the final words out in quiet melancholy.

XX

**(Tree line Adjacent to the Training Grounds)**

No words were being exchanged between the shrouded man and his two equally featureless subordinates; but the subtle communication was there. Working together for years had allowed these three to sync up with literally every aspect of their personalities, almost to a point of near telepathy. Some would say battle is the best way for people to truly understand one another to this level.

Of course, being of the same clan can do that too...

So it would be no surprise that leader's thoughts were almost mirrored by the other two, with just about the same inflection of judgment and observation. Despite the distance of his quarry, he was able to glean what was being spoken between him and the Yamanaka girl, and was not thrilled with the unplanned turn of events that his mission was taking.

_Interesting. At the rate in which the boy was training I would have suspected he would have exhausted himself enough for this to go much smoother with little trouble. Unfortunately, I underestimated the power of a Jinchuuriki. His fortitude is....staggering.....He truly is the key to our future._

His face contorting into an uncharacteristic frown of frustration, his thoughts continued to linger...

_If they return to the public areas of the village, our chances of success are cut drastically. We cannot afford to let this opportunity slip while he's isolated and unprotected, even if his resistance will still be higher than what I would have wanted. It must be done now._

With that final mental note, the man turned to either side and met his coal black eyes with the same ones shared by his two comrades, who by their looks, undoubtedly came to the same conclusions as well.

At the exchange of mutual nods, they leapt off in opposite directions following through in their individual roles with the same unsaid agreement.

_Commence Operation: Keymaster..._

**Chapter 5 Part Two of Three. **

**This one was the shorter of the three. Your almost there! One more click! Review me! RAWR!**


	8. CH5 Keys to the Future P3

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 5: Keys to the Future - Part III**

**Written by: **

**Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editors:**

**WarShadow**

**Starfire201**

--------------------------------------------

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_--------------------------------------------_

**(Back with Naruto and Ino)**

Walking at a relaxing pace through the grounds, Naruto continued to rattle on-and-on about all the different "wonderful" flavors of ramen to Ino, who settled for nodding politely despite her strained interest in the odd topic.

As they were continuing their mindless small talk, the male of the two blondes came to abrupt stop, assuming a thoughtful and serious look as if he had just sensed something that tried to remain unseen...

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong? Did you forget something?" asked Ino, concern evident in her voice at seeing the normally fun-loving boy with such a frighteningly darkened look on his face.

The boy in question didn't respond, and continued to dart his focused icy blue eyes around trying to detect what his heightened senses had just barely picked up just a few seconds earlier.

_I know it's not my mind playin' with me. It was faint, but it was there...._

"Na-Naruto-kun?" asked Ino again, this time with a tone drenched in worry. The boy again didn't give an answer, as he raised his face to the air and began sniffing, much like his dog-loving friend.

Cursing as he caught some unfamiliar scents, Naruto flicked his arms down in a quick motion releasing the hidden mechanisms on his wrists that were now holstering his trench knives. The scowling, blue eyed Sarutobi swiftly grasped his weapons as they were dropped from his sleeves and brought them up into a generic defensive kenjutsu stance, ignoring the shocked yelp of his female companion by his sudden actions.

By now, Ino was literally pleading with the boy to answer her. With a swift and abrupt, "shhh" from Naruto, the teal-eyed girl went silent but still held a foreboding look as she too began frantically looking around for what could make someone as skilled as her fellow blonde, this on-edge.

The blonde boy in question focused his grim thoughts more on the developing situation...

_Two, maybe three...and they're definitely hostile if the cloak and dagger is anything to go by. All highly skilled...Chuunin, possibly Jonin....definitely not good, especially with Ino-chan here. There's no way she can defend herself against that skill level. And with this many... I'd be hard pressed to fend them off too...damnit, there's nothing I can do till they make the first move..._

Naruto didn't need to wait long for that to happen, before the familiar projectile whistle of kunai was heard coming from three equilateral directions all around himself and Ino.

Narrowing his icy, focused eyes at the clearly evaluationary tactic being employed by his unseen assailants, Naruto pushed wind-element chakra into his knives, employing a technique originally perfected by his father.

With the blade's length extended and its strength enhanced, the blue-eyed ninja began to perform swift, skilled motions with his weapons around a stunned Ino, easily deflecting and hacking each and every one of the twelve steel kunai into useless chunks of metal.

Now surrounded by small, irregular metal slugs; Naruto settled into a bent stance, stretching his arms out in a way similar to how a bird takes flight.

Still harboring a look of complete focus and determination, the boy gave a slight smirk to his hidden attackers that clearly said "is that the best you got?"

Ino, who in stunned shock plopped herself flat on her ass, could only stare wide-eyed at the boy in disbelief once again by the sheer skill he had just employed defending her. Hasn't this enigmatic boy still not yet graduated from the Academy? How could he be this strong?

Silence reigned in the wide-open grassland enough for the subtle breeze to be heard whistling as it grazed over the blades of greenery on the ground. Naruto and Ino remained glued to their spots unmoving; only their slow and heavy breathing indicating that they weren't statues, marking the land.

In an instant, three blurs shot into the air, directly into the path of the sun which kept their appearance a mystery to the two blondes. Naruto, who could barely make out their movements with the sun blinding him, just barely caught them performing a throwing motion, which he assumed by the unmistakable "whistling" sound, was another volley of kunai.

Preparing for a repeat of the last time, albeit with more difficulty with the blinding sun, Naruto recoiled his stance and pumped more wind chakra into his blades to begin his "dance" as he saw the projectiles grow near. If it wasn't for his obscured vision, he could have seen his attackers forming hand seals...

"**Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu! ****(Kunai Shadow Replication Technique)"** was heard shouted simultaneously by the three distinctly male voices of the ambushers, as the rapidly approaching dozen kunai heading for the two academy cadets, multiplied into nearly a hundred deadly tools of death.

Ino, who went pale seeing the sky literally become blotted out by a hail of sharpened steel, quickly shifted her gaze back to Naruto to see his course of action. To her wide-eyed horror, the blue-eyed boy flung his trench knives, his only noticeable means of defending against the attack, to the ground where they embedded themselves upright in discarded abandonment.

Resigning herself to a grisly fate, the terrified girl shut her eyes and grasped her head in expectation of the pain and eventual death that was quickly approaching.

If she had still been looking, she would have seen Naruto smirking as he formed a ram seal with his newly freed hands...

XX

**(Outside the Entrance to Konoha General Hospital)**

Getting this far might not have been a cakewalk, but it was definitely worth it all in the end. Smiled Shiro, as he strode at a relaxed pace through the hospital's double-door exit.

Unlike his normal, cocky smirk, this smile was one of genuine satisfaction, recalling the many patients he had treated in the last hour after passing his exam. Of course, one patient stood out above the rest, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop letting his thoughts dwell on the reminders it gave him of certain....memories...

**(Flashback - Twenty Minutes Earlier)**

_Man, what I wouldn't give to find the half-witted nard who designed these floors. I feel like I'm about to run into a Minotaur in this fucking labyrinth...._

Despite his neutral and lackadaisical exterior; Shiro, internally, was mincingly annoyed by the problems he had been having trying to find the rooms for his last few patients. It seemed that despite the clearly marked directions adorning every wall, he felt he was being mocked by how generic they were in outlining which rooms were encompassed in certain areas.

Of course, if you had tried to find room 521 among brackets of cross-thatched hallways that contained rooms 500-560 in non-sequential order, you had a better time of finding God, than you did finding the right room...

_Oh thank you baby jesus, room 411. Sure why wouldn't it be between 410 and 412, that would be just silly...._Thought Shiro sarcastically, as he dragged his hand over his face to erase the scowl that found its way along his travels.

Hearing the muffled coughing of a young girl, the red-eyed boy grimaced hearing the very strained breathing and respiratory inconsistency, even with the door closed. Even without doing any tests, the young Sarutobi knew enough from his drilled training of what the girl had.

_Ah Pneumonia, you vicious bitch. Snared your talons into a young lady I see..._And with that final thought, Shiro entered into the room to see a very ill auburn-haired girl, of maybe three years of age, being fed a glass of water from her young, and very fretful, mother - a ninja if her Chuunin fatigues were of any indication.

Made aware of the new arrival into her daughter's exam room, the brown-haired mother turned to address the red-eyed boy with a look of confusion, "Oh hello young man. I'm sorry, you must have been given the wrong room, this one's currently being occupied." finishing her address with a smile to save face at his obvious mistake.

"Mmm...nope room 411. Hirokira Jenosha. Complaints of chest pains and trouble breathing. Heavy coughing with mild signs of blood in her mucus...." recited Shiro casually, as he perused the highlights of his clipboard of the ailment currently afflicting the young toddler.

"Wait. How do you have my daughter's medical chart? Where's her doctor?!" shrieked the now confused and angered woman.

"I'm right here of course." smirked Shiro cheekily.

"But, but but....you're just a kid! My daughter is miserably ill and they sent a boy to treat her?!"

"Hey now, I turned thirteen this past May. Technically I'm a teenager." Shiro's smirk transformed into a full-blown grin following that retort. He was just having too much fun with this...

Ignoring the continuing screeching from the "pair of lungs" called the girl's mothers, Shiro strode over to the ill child and in an unusually kind and compassionate tone – for him anyway - greeted "Hello cutie. My name is Shiro. What's yours?" He may have already known her name, but treating a patient was more than tossing a bottle of pills at someone.

"Um...m-my name is J-Jenosha. It's nice to m-meet you Shiro-s-san." answered Jenosha, in quite possibly the most adorable way Shiro had ever seen.

Stuttering from a three year old will do that.

"Excuse me! I'm not done talking to you!" despite the mother's continued boisterous rantings, Shiro ignored her and continued to put his full attention on the task at hand.

"Thats a very pretty name princess." smiled the young medic, as he elicited a choked giggle from the little girl as he softly pinched her nose. "Well little hime, I'm here to make all your ouchies go away. But I'm gonna need your help finding them all, ok?"

With his answer being a series of cute, and rapid nods; Shiro smiled at her and performed a minor handseal for a diagnostic jutsu.

"Don't you dare ignore me! W-what...what are you doing?!" cried the woman, who was about to reach for a kunai in her holster, until she paused in shock to see Shiro begin performing medical ninjutsu that she didn't expect the young boy to _actually_ know.

Medical ninjustu that she had only seen someone of her rank perform in the field...

_H-how?! There's no way somebody his age could possess the control needed for that technique..._

"So little one. How bout you tell your nii-san what your faaaavorite food is hmm?" asked Shiro in a comforting tone, using his best bedside skills to take Jenosha's attention away from him performing his diagnostic.

"I likes to eat c-cake, with ice c-cream. Mommy gots me a lot of chocolate kind because I h-have the ouchie in m-my t-throat and it makes it feel aw betta." chirped the little girl, showing distinct difficulty in her breathing as she spoke.

_The alveoli are definitely inflamed, but luckily there's no major scarring in the bronchial tubes...doesn't appear to be SARS so that's good. _Thought Shiro, as he continued to pulse chakra into the girl's body through his hand to identify the contagions and the damage they had caused. All the while, he kept his attention on the girl, smiling and acknowledging everything she was telling him.

"That's sounds really good. Your mommy sounds like a really nice lady and will do anything she can to help you get better as soon as possible." At this statement, the red-eyed medic did a minor glance towards the ninja mother, and smirked at her sheepish expression.

At the young mother's nod of apologetic acknowledgment, Shiro focused back on his tiny patient.

_Looks to be just the simple bacterial version....man it's a good thing I prepped a few inoculations yesterday. If not, the poor kid would have gotten worse before I had the time to whip some up. _And after these closing thoughts, the young medic cut off his diagnostic and grinned warmly at the poor wheezing child.

"You know what? I'm willing to bet that you like magic don't you?" asked Shiro enthusiastically. At this question, the little girl immediately perked up.

"Mmm hmm! Mmm hmm!" replied Jenosha with hopeful eyes.

"I knew that you would, becaaaause," and at the same time as he reached behind the little girl's right ear, he used his other free hand to procure the prepared innoculator from his hip satchel.

The girl's mother had tensed slightly after taking notice of this action, but relaxed when she felt that her earlier lack of faith in this young medical ninja was misplaced and refused to do it again.

"WHOA! Big money!" and with a flick of the wrist, he produced a large golden chocolate coin "from behind her ear," as he used the sleight-of-hand distraction to painlessly administer the drug into the giggling and awed Jenosha.

"Wow! How'd you do dat." asked the impressed toddler as she began to tear into the chocolaty treat.

"It was magic of course!" laughed Shiro, as he ruffled the girl's auburn hair. Improvement in her breathing was already noticeable with the absence in hesitation in her speaking.

And just like any three-year-old who receives anything messy to eat; the girl looked back up with a face covered in dark chocolate smears, to smile thankfully at the Sarutobi boy.

The appearance of her adorably unkempt face though, had a very different affect on young Shiro who suddenly donned a very haunted look...

**(Flashback- 6 years ago)**

"_It...hurts.....nii-san.....make.....it ....stop....." croaked a four-year-old girl; tears of immense pain running down the horribly blackened bulbous disfigurements, jutting throughout her innocent face._

_A familiar boy of seven years of age looked on with wide, shell-shocked eyes; horrified at the form of what was once a healthy child. _

_Silent tears poured from his crimson eyes looking into the agonized and desperate ones that belonged to a girl he had never met before, but would most likely never forget...._

"_I can't.....I...I...I don't k-know h-h-how....." was all he could choke out in between his own sobs...._

**(End Flashback)**

"-ro-san? Shiro-san!" the concerned calls from Jenosha's mother had finally broken through the young medic's near catatonic expression, eliciting Shiro to blink a few times and then smile back to hide the dredged up emotion from that memory.

"Are you alright?" questioned the woman with a concern not expected by Shiro after the initial abrasiveness of their meeting earlier.

"Well Hirokira-san, I think Jenosha here will be fine in a week or so." The young medic's obvious change of topic did not go unnoticed to the experienced Chuunin. However, having recognized "that look" Shiro had earlier pasted on the faces of plenty of her comrades, she used her best judgment not to press the issue any further.

The clearly more subdued red-eyed Sarutobi reached into his hip satchel once again, producing six additional inoculation capsules and a fresh hypo-spray injector.

While handing them to her, he listed his instructions with a clinical voice. "Make sure she receives one injection every morning, starting tomorrow. If you miss just one, it will prolong the pneumonia even more, requiring additional doses. And make sure to soak the injector in alcohol after every dose. Even though you can reuse it, if it's not sanitized properly it could give her an infection."

With a relieved and grateful look, the woman replied, "Thank you Shiro-san. And....I'm...I'm sorry about earlier...I...I didn't mean to doubt you. She's my little girl and well...." trailed off the Hirokira woman, looking away with a tinge of shame for her biased doubts.

"No biggie. I mean if I was in your position and some pre-teen goon showed up claiming to know how to do complex medical procedures when my kid's health's at stake...well.....I would probably raise all kinds of hell." replied the medic ninja, waving off the woman's unnecessary apology.

Sharing a final farewell with the appreciative mother, and kindly handing a healthier looking Jenosha another chocolate coin "for the road," Shiro exited the procedure room and shook his head to clear the mental cobwebs from his... _episode... _earlier_, _before turning to find the next patient on his list.

**(End Flashback)**

"I wonder if I'll ever get over it..." muttered young Shiro, as he dragged his hand over his face in psychological exhaustion.

"Well at least the nightmares aren't as bad anymore...I guess that's an improvement." chuckled the medic, without an ounce of mirth usually associated with such an action.

As he continued walking through the settling streets, Shiro tensed slightly, following it up with an audible sigh. With clear frustration written across his face, the dark-haired boy crossed his arms and turned to lean on the nearest building in an expectant way.

"Either your concealment skills suck, or you want me to find you." chided the red-eyed boy, seemingly to nobody in particular. Just as suddenly as the last word left his mouth, an armored ninja in a mask hummed into existence, seemingly out of nowhere.

"A simple test of your detection skills, Sarutobi-sama. I am impressed that you found me as quickly as you did, even if I was not utilizing maximum efficiency. Even so, I expected no less from the grandson of our Lord Hokage." stated the now visible ANBU ninja in a calm yet mechanical voice; his only observable characteristics being his long black hair, stylized weasel mask, and collected posture.

"While I appreciate the flattery ANBU-san" snorted Shiro, "I'm tired, hungry and feel like shit so, if you don't mind cutting to the chase, I would appreciate it." finished the boy in a clearly irritated tone.

The young medic's eyes narrowed however, as the ANBU turned his mask to the side, revealing a cold and indifferent face in possession of a pair of fully evolved three-tomoe Sharingan eyes.

"Then I shall make this quick..."

**Well champions, thats the uber-sized Chapter 5. Major cliffhanger I know. But thats how I roll sucka gee!**

**Did I expect it to be this long? Sorta. Did I want it to be this long? Kinda. Could it have been done sooner? Definitely. You can thank Ulduar hard-modes for my neglectful tardiness. That and I'm a nit picky perfectionist and kept editing the shit out of it...**

**Well as a reward for your patience, heres a minor glimpse into the future of the story.**

**1. There will be NO 3-year training time skip. I made everyone older from the start for a reason. What that reason is? Well its nonya goddam bidness, foomanchoo!**

**2. The Chuunin Exam arc will be apart of the story, however its timing and duration have been altered to eliminate the 3-year arc from Part 2 of the manga. The Chuunin Exams will be a massive "coming of age" part of my story in more ways than one....and its not what you think...**

**Big thank you to both Warshadow and Starfire201 for their help on this. Their proofreading was invaluable to getting this released in a very short time after I finished the beta. Remember guys, we all want to know what you think about the story. So please, help us out to make sure we always live up to expectations.**

**Next Chapter: Expect the Unexpected. And its not the Spanish Inquisition this time! Boosh!**


	9. CH6 Expect the Unexpected P1

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected: Part 1**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editors: **

**WarShadow**

**Starfire201**

* * *

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**(Confines of the Uchiha Clan Lord's Estate- Study Chambers)**

"Have you lost what little sanity you have left?! This is madness Fugaku!."

From his prone meditative position within his private study, Uchiha Fugaku lazily opened one of his piercing onyx eyes, to bore into the soul of his subordinate while addressing the mans concerns in a very "Uchiha-like" way.

"I don't care much for your tone Shinra...dare I say it feels...._confrontational_."

The visible flinch by one Uchiha Shinra spoke volumes about what he believed his fate would be if his argumentative tirade continued in this fashion towards the man who held all the power within his family.

Despite the ever growing doubt that has been creeping in his mind since news reached his ears about his clan leader's abrupt change in plans regarding the capture of the nine-tails Jinchuuriki, one Sarutobi Naruto, the simple fact remained that to disrespect the man even the slightest would equal a swift death.

And thats if the man wasn't in the mood to prolong your suffering.

"I...I-I mean no disrespect my lord....but have you really considered what we are doing? To abduct the Jinchuuriki this soon is obscenely reckless!" replied the buzz-shaven headed, heavily tattoo-ed, Shinra, who began with a submissive tone which grew in ferocity by its conclusion.

Opening his second soul-piercing eye, the clan head focused all of his energy into a regal calmness despite his growing bloodlust to end the life of the "weak-minded fool" before him.

"I consider everything...every step I take is with the calculated precision of a true champion of the Uchiha." declared Fugaku, and with practiced fluid grace ascended to his feet, taking slow methodical steps toward his now slightly unnerved underling.

"That is why I lead this clan....and not _you_." his concluding statement coming out hiss-like, as he stood not one foot from his "insubordinate" kinsman.

"I did not come here to challenge your title, nor of how you _earned_ it." despite the scare tactics, Shinra was not about to admit more frailty in front of his leader and rebuilt his resolve to continue with renewed intensity. "But even you must realize that pushing ahead with our plans this thoughtlessly will put us in ruin!"

"Deadlines must be met Shinra...I care not for the consequences, so long as there are results. I expect nothing less. The jinchuuriki is a key component for the invasion and we cannot afford the chance Sarutobi will try hiding him again, only this time beyond our influence. We must acquire him _now_." replied Fugaku, leaving no room in his tone for further argument...lest things turn ugly.

Despite the hidden warning of finality in the other man's tone, Shinra pushed on unfazed, "The boy is under clan protection and almost constant guard! The Hokage is already suspicious of us and if the boy goes missing, we'll be finished before we even get started!"

Feeling the need for something to sooth his growing irritation, the stoic clan-head slowly walked to his left to a nearby pot of herbal tea, and while pouring himself a cup, he responded curtly, "The old monkey knows nothing, and I will guarantee that it will remain as such."

Pausing midway to take a dainty sip of his tea, Fugaku continued, "But then I wonder...dear _little_ brother..." at this, he turned his gaze back towards said-brother, and in an deliberately accusative tone finished, "How would you know so much about what he knows, hmm?"

"Damn you..." at this a mere whisper. His body shaking with unbidden repressed rage.

The veritable calm before the storm.

"GRAHH....DAMN YOU! You dare imply I betrayed my own blood?! I would no sooner hand over my eyes to the thrice damned Cloud Village!" his fear be damned, he wasn't about to let his Uchiha pride be torn apart this bastard's accusations.

Family or not.

"And yet I find myself doubting those words. Not much ever gets past these eyes of mine Shinra..." at this, Fugaku raised his free left-hand in a claw like vice over his left eye. As he slowly lowered it, his eyes flashed to that of a fully evolved three-tomoe Sharingan to add to the intimidating effect his statement had.

"You would be wise to remember it."

"Hn.... " even if it was something Shinra himself possessed, the sight of the Sharingan in its final stage directed toward him still created the reflexive flinch of fear.

Realizing that his clan head's pigheaded desires were beyond reason at this point for further discussion, coupled with the open declaration of suspicion that he was a traitor to his own clan, losses needed to be cut before they continued mounting during this very one sided discussion.

As they say, its time to "get the fuck outta dodge."

"Very well my lord....I..apologize for my rudeness... I shall take my leave." and with this final concession, Shinra made a small bow followed by an about-face towards the door, hoping to leave without further incident.

Sadly, this was not to be...

"One last thing Shinra...." at this said man, paused in mid step, "if by some grace of luck you somehow manage to deceive me.... I doubt our _true benefactor_ would be so easily fooled. Nor would he be so....._forgiving_."

With his final hanging threat, Fugaku took another small sip of his tea in pause followed by a dismissive wave.

"_Now_.....you may leave."

XX

**(Training Ground 22: Ino and Naruto)**

**"Daifuuton: TAIFU'NOME!!! (Greater Wind Release: EYE OF THE TYPHOON!!!)" **

Shooting his arms out in a protective motion, young Sarutobi Naruto literally roared out the name of his technique, expressing every emotion he has invested in not only protecting himself...but also the young lady in his charge.

First came the silence.

Then... in the blink of an eye, the impending barrage of kunai was met with the raw unbidden fury of a massive chakra enhanced cyclone, that had formed protectively around Naruto and Ino.

Twisting and flowing, tearing and slicing. Dirt, grass and stone being torn from the ground and shot out at blaring velocities; impacting on trees and barrier stones about the training area. The shifting tremor about the area, from the expenditure of such power.

Utter chaos, yet summoned under full control.

The howling shrieks of the razor sharp air blades colliding with the tempered steel, was so loud and shrill, that the terrified screams of young Yamanaka Ino were muted silent by contrast. The knives themselves, were shredded apart, becoming useless hunks of steel before being hurled outward in a spray of flak.

Then in a flourish, our young blonde hero swept his outstretched arms in a sharp downward motion, which in turn caused the remaining rotational wind that had built up to thrust outward in dissipation.

The only thing left at ground zero was a hunched over and slightly panting Naruto, and a prone and whimpering Ino atop an untouched circular patch of grass surrounded by an expanse of upturned grooved and scarred soil.

Landing in identical prone crouches, the three Uchiha antagonists could only stand wide-eyed before the sheer devastation wrought in retaliation to their tandem attack. It was expected for a demon-vessel to perform at a higher tier of ability through the use of their "prisoner's" power.

But thats just it....that power was entirely the boy's...

Nothing borrowed. It was completely the boy's own talent. Such a thing shouldn't be possible, but yet...it was.

Further musings were cut short by the sound of distressed mumbling amongst the tense silence.

Still kneeling prone, choking in air in emotionally-induced adrenaline exhaustion, the now wide eyed Yamanaka Ino had just finally registered that her existence was not wiped out like she thought it would.

"I'm.....I-I-I'm alive?" pausing to inhale in a labored shudder, she began checking her body for any kind of wounds or marring only to find none. She was further shocked to find that she was completely unharmed. "B-B-But how?"

Drawn from her open musing, she caught the amused chuckle of the boy who was clearly responsible for protecting her - if the fact his body was still in a hunched-shielding stance in front of her.

"Heh. Jeez I almost feel insulted Ino-chan." at this Naruto recovered from his slouched position, where he straightened into a normal posture. From there, he flicked a small mechanism attached to his wrist, which in turn retracted wires attached to his trench knives, bringing said weapons back into the grasp of their wielder. A resounding _clink_ being the only sound being made.

"What? You think I'd let these fucktards lay a finger on that pretty head of yours. Feh, not a chance." at this, our blonde hero partially turned his head to offer the frightened girl a small grin and a wink.

All the stunned young girl could do was blush prettily.

Schooling his features from warmth to ice, he turned his focus back onto his three attackers and began to observe each one with calculating eyes.

The left most of the three, was a short man, maybe just reaching a hair taller than himself. Physically he was unremarkable by ninja standards, and simply came across as being athletically average. His clothing was mostly the same as the others - a typical Konoha chuunin's garb - the only defining characteristic being a pair of tantos holdered in an X-formation across his back.

Sporting what many would call a feminine hairstyle, his long raven hair was totally parted to the left side of his head and face; and was held in a long, tightly bound pony-tail that draped forward across his shoulder and chest. With very thin cat-like eyes, and pouty lips, the man literally had the appearance of a woman's face, grafted onto a man's body.

Naruto inwardly choked on some bile after drawing that conclusion. Douche chills will do that...

The man holding position on the far right, was literally "lefty's" polar opposite. He was nearly two heads taller, and significantly wider in build - much more like a body builder rather than a ninja. He wore no top underneath his flak vest, opting to keep his "tree trunk-like" arms unobstructed from clothing. Held in his hand while also resting on his shoulder, was what appeared to be a solid steel warhammer. From its five-foot shaft, to its massive rectangular cudgel, it looked to be incredibly destructive, if incredibly impractical.

Obvious compensation, as far as Naruto was concerned. _No wonder he works out so much...._

The man's head was also clean shaven, and sported some incredibly detailed runic tattoos over both his scalp as well as certain parts of his face. The most suprising thing though, was the man's expression. Unlike the unreadability of the other two, this guy's face was an open book...a book into a fucking nightmare.

From his massive sanity-challenged grin, to his wide-open psychotic eyes (you know the kind where the pupil never touches the edge of the eyelid), the man's expression screamed "hair trigger waiting to fuck shit up."

_This dude's a goddamn brick shithouse stocked with napalm and nitro! Jesus christ!_

Then, there was leader...

And this guy looked every bit the part.

His stance, his aura, his expression- literally everything about his outward appearance was in full control. If he didn't want you to see it, goddamnit, you wouldn't see it.

His clothing, again, just the simple garb of a typical Konoha Chuunin. And unlike the previous two, Naruto couldn't pinpoint any kind of unique weaponry. At least any the man wanted you to see...

_Then again, the possibility that hes not as "hands-on" like the others appear to be is possible as well._

Besides a messy mass of wavvy raven hair, held back by his hitai'ate, the rest of his face was complete ice. The eyes were half-lidded and expressionless, possessing highly pronounced lashes - not quite feminine, but much longer than a normal males. With an even mouth, and unflinching facial structure, this guys face was a poker player's worst nightmare made reality.

_If the asshole wasn't trying to kill me, I'd run him through Tanzaku and make a mint._

But of course, the most _glaring_ aspect of all three that really got Naruto's attention. (Wait for it...- AN.)

Three pairs of spinning Sharingan eyes. (Fuck you! I love puns :D - AN.)

_Uchiha? Why would they be after me and Ino. This doesn't make any sense! Fuck....right now the **why **doesn't matter. I need to get her out of here somehow. GRAH! Think god damnit!_

XX

Naruto wasn't the only one in this showdown facing an internal dilemma.

Realizing his glaring tactical underestimation of his "prey," the Uchiha squad captain was mulling over the new data trying to piece together a new tactic now that the element of surprise had been lost.

_Hn...this boy's ability is much more formidable than was forecasted by our spies. This is proving to be quite irritating... I am still too far out of range, and it appears the boy's skillset makes any attempt at close-quarters combat suicidal at best. _

_But he is still young - his lack of practical experience being his one major disadvantage. If we can lul him with misdirection, we can pierce his defenses bit by bit until we close the gap giving me the window I need to initiate my submission technique._

Subtly, the captain darted his eyes to the shaken Yamanaka girl.

_Fortunately, the current situation is not without a solution._

XX

Feeling that the standoff had reached its tolerable limit, Naruto decided to get the ball roiling... in his typical blunt, trademarked fashion.

"Hey! Fucknut Uchiha bastards! How bout you enlighten me eh. What do you want?"

At the mention of Uchiha, Ino's eyes shot up, only to flinch back down at the sight their frightening crimson gazes.

_Ho-Holy shit! W-why is the Uchiha clan after us?! Aren't they supposed to be the police?!_

Naruto's question never received an answer. Just two impassive faces, and one psychotic one, staring right back at him. Not even a flinch.

_Feh, for a clan of fire tamers, they do a damn good impression of icecubes. Heh, lets dial the conversation up a notch and see if I can't make one blink._

"What? Did Sasuke_-chan_ send some of his whipped bitch clansmen to get one over on me after dusted his ass at school? Awe, poor baby got himself a boo boo, and you're here to make it aaaaaaaaawww betta huh?" and to emphasize his point, the blonde boy pouted and dragged his index finger down the corner of his eye, mocking tears.

Following this comment, Naruto smirked at the small, yet noticeable, rise in direct killing intent being focused his way. He inwardly laughed seeing the burly one's eye twitch, ever so slightly.

Cue the thought bubble with a Chibi Naruto rubbing his hands together maniacally._ Good Goooood. One more push is all they need before they pop! Muahahahaha! .....Ugh....Shiro was right, I do get off by pissing people off... I really need a girlfriend._

Stifling a sudden urge to sneeze, Ino whispered to Naruto apprehensively, "Uhhhhh Naruto. Can you maybe try NOT to piss off the bloodthirsty hitmen....please?"

Without turning around, Naruto whispered his reply. "Hey don't worry. Piss em off and they get sloppy. Basic shinobi principle. I've got this."

Addressing the Uchiha once again, Naruto took on a mock thinking pose, "Hey speaking of your little golden boy, I just realized something." at this he waved his hand in address to the three Uchiha, "With strapping young bucks like yourselves at his beckoned call, no wonder he doesn't acknowledge the hordes of girls who have been trying to get in his pants." here he paused for dramatic effect.

"So....do ya take turns swallowing?"

By now the bloodlust had risen to stifling levels, especially from the "big dude"; whereas one blonde had doubled over in sheer panic and terror, the other grinned in triumph.

_Score! Still got it. Just gotta keep them focused on me. Now If I time this right, I might be able to knock one out of the game right off the bat...two if I'm really lucky. And so far they haven't taken notice yet..._

Reaching his wits end, listening to Naruto undermine his sexual preferences, the hammer wielding brute of the three snarled, "GRAHH! Enough of this foolishness! Listen and listen well nine-tails." at this point he pointed the head of his hammer directly and the blonde boy, "You _**are**_ coming with us whether you wish to or not. These are the terms. There is no negotiation. No bargaining. **NOTHING**!"

At this, the blonde jinchuuriki simply scoffed and crossed his arms while smirking with closed eyes. Mentally though, the statement had shaken him up a bit. It was becoming alot clearer now what they were after...and Naruto didnt like it.

_He called me nine-tails! This is bad. REALLY bad. The village was told the "Kyuubi vessel" had been dead all these years so nobody would get suspicious of me, and stick me on the chopping block. How the hell did they find out...even more, why are they trying to take me alive instead of outright trying to annihilate me?_

Ino had her own thoughts as well.

_Nine-tails? Is that like a nick-name or title or something? And why are they after him? _

At this train of thought, she looked up toward the enigmatic boy in front of her.

_Just who are you Naruto?_

Sensing that forward demands wouldn't appeal to the boy, the fem-faced one decided _some_ bargaining might be worth the attempt. After all, unlike his squad-mates, he had always believed compassion and mercy could provide expedient results.

"Lets not be so hasty now." the man began in a monotonous yet soft tone, "If you do come willingly, I promise you....I will make sure to end the girls life quickly and painlessly." at this, Naruto's eyes shot wide open and then narrowed intensely towards the ambiguously gendered Uchiha. The man in question, not realizing his error, continued.

"Now please. Do not fight with us. If you attempt to resist, I will prolong her suffering to an unthinkable level and make sure you watch _every. single. __**moment**__. _all the while knowing you were the cause. You have ten seconds to comply."

Yes, was he not merciful?

By now, Ino was taking in short, hyperventilated breaths; all the while tearing up in fright at the promised fate she had just overheard from that sociopath.

However that wasn't the only reaction the man's statement got.

By now Naruto's playful mirth had completely left him. Nothing was left but the enraged visage and _glowing _ice-blue eyes of a man possessed with the intent to maim, kill, and destroy.

This was no longer a game anymore.

In a tone haggard with repressed _seething_ anger, Naruto responded slowly and methodically, "You sons of bitches seriously have no idea what kind of hell I am going to bring down on you for threatening her like that. Absolutely **no **idea..."

It was at this time, the leader spoke up, curtly and apathetically.

"It was not a threat. Her death is logically required. We cannot leave witnesses to speak of these events. The means of silencing her all depends on your level of cooperation...boy."

By now, the young Yamanaka had collapsed to her knees in hysterics, unable to control the growing terror in hearing trained killers promising to end her life. Finding herself choking in between breaths, she almost missed the caring and comforting reassurances being whispered her way.

"Ino-chan listen to me. Calm-" by now the girl's spirit was shattering as her body was racking in sobs, "Ino please you need to **calm**. **down**. Relax and breathe slowly." at this Ino had slowed her tears enough to allow Naruto to continue.

"Now look at me." with the request heard, Ino slowly complied, and raised her puffy red eyes to see Naruto still facing forward, but with his gaze focused on her from the corners of his eyes.

"I swear to you... they wont come within _five feet_ of you. I _**will**_ protect you at all costs. This I promise, so help me god."

The firmness of his words and the determined look in his eyes, gave the girl pause in order to fully digest what she heard. This boy, no, this _young man_ had in every definition of the word swore an oath of protection for her well being. With most of her experience dealing with the opposite sex being constant disappointment and utter rejection, this kind of devotion to her safety was incredibly foreign.

After all, despite her dreams of fulfilling her potential of becoming a strong practitioner of the shinobi arts; becoming an instrument of combat capable of ensuring her own continued survival; she like any little girl had always quietly wished for that fairy-tale moment a white knight came to her rescue.

For a while, she believed that, because of his strength and skill, Sasuke could have been that knight.

Such a stupid idealistic fantasy...

And yet, that thought of the raven-haired boy, slammed her back into reality. Flashbacks of that moment during lunch; the cold red eyes of the Sharingan scoffing at her existence; the heat of the fireball technique baring down on her; the feeling of complete hopelessness in surviving.

And now, here she was, facing three Uchiha who, without a doubt, have far more talent and ability than the former "object of her affections" ever could. Even with someone as skilled as Naruto, the situation just seemed completely hopeless...

"B-b-but these are three highly trained ninja were talking about! Uchiha elite no less! E-Even you cant fight off this many..."

To actually hear herself openly accept this, to accept her own demise; was the final push needed to crumble her resolve and shatter her spirit.

"Oh god...I-I-I _*hick_ ...I don't wanna die..._*hick_..not yet..." the words were choked out in hysterics, as the poor broken girl began shaking and held herself in desperate search of comfort.

"INO!"

While the tone wasn't malicious, the sudden shock from Naruto's yell snapped the girl out of her fit long enough for her to hear the boy continue in a softer, more pleading voice.

"Please....**t****rust** me."

Part of Ino wanted to doubt him, thinking some odds were just to high to overcome. After all, in what crazy universe would it be possible for an Academy student to successfully defend against three elite, fully-fledged ninjas.

But the conviction in his tone. The unwavering in his stance. The fire in his eyes. Maybe...just this once...

She would bet the farm on the underdog.

With renewed hope in her eyes, she lifted her gaze and in a shaky yet firm tone, responded.

"I t-trust you."

"Enough of this sappy bullshit!" the moment was hastily cut off by the shout of burly Uchiha.

"The time for talk has ended. It is clear you wont be coming willingly." added the leader in a chilling tone.

With that being said, all of Naruto's attackers assumed their respective attack stances. The feminine faced ninja unsheathed his dual swords and flipped them expertly into a reverse grip, all the while softening his features into a gleeful yet cocky smirk. At the same time, the hammer wielding one simply widened his stance while slamming the electrically-charged butt of his hammer into his other hand, grinning wildly in anticipation.

The leader...well he didn't move at all.

"Prepare yourself you little bastard!" snarled the larger man.

Lowering his head, where his eyes became hidden behind his bangs; Naruto simply smirked and replied in a low tone.

"Tch... already was you fool."

_**CRAAAACK! **_

_**FOOOOM!**_

With the sudden explosion, time began to move at a snails pace for the three men. Almost in the blink of an eye, **three** duplicate Naruto's had erupted from the ground behind the boy's attackers; each one charging furiously toward an individual Uchiha, not but a few feet away.

**"RASENGAN! (Spiraling Sphere!)" **was the tandem cry of the shadow clones, each wielding an orb of condensed rotating chakra in one of their hands.

_A technique of the Forth?! IMPOSSIBLE! _Was the unanimous thought of all three Uchiha upon seeing and hearing the name of the attack.

With absolutely no time to think, instincts, the kind one can only get from countless years of practical experience; kicked in providing an escape for two of the would-be victims of the ambush.

The telltale pops of substitutions resonated above the whirling pulse of two of the Rasengans, just as said attacks collided with the standard replacement tree-stumps set in their path. Said stumps were completely obliterated, along with the shadow clones delivering the attacks, as the orbs of chakra detonated into two massive shrieking vortexes.

Within a split second after arriving on a nearby branch, behind some dense tree foliage; the leader and the "hammer-giant", whipped their heads around only to see their lagging squad-mate cockily scoff and assume a cross-sword protection stance in anticipation of his own attacker. The audible hum of chakra surrounding and reinforcing the blades, indicated the man's plan in defending against the barrage.

The brutish one however caught on, and knew this was a terrible idea, and tried voicing it as such.

"Onnarashi you idiot! DON'T TRY TO **BLOCK** IT!"

The warning was completely ignored. Sharingan eyes locked on in preparation and anticipation, as the feminine man smirked and called out, **"****Kenjutsu Ougi: Juugi no Aigo! (Sacred Sword Art: Protection of the Cross!)"**

The charging clone, in a furious growl, only had this to shout as he trusted the Rasengan in his hand forward...

"HAAAAHHHH! Not happening pretty boy!"

The whirling, _densely packed_ chakra within the orb; soon met with the much more _thinly_ channeled river of chakra in the center of the crossed blades. The massive unholy screeching of chakra grinding on chakra, tore across the field as the two techniques met in their battle of supremacy.

A very _one-sided_ battle.

Considering his look of confident assurance, the defensive technique_ might_ have been highly successful for the man in the past, defending against various other projectiles and offensive jutsu. However, that look soon turned to wide-eyed shock seeing the sudden snap of his blades, followed by the horrific sight of his torso being turned into "ground beef."

Only one thing crossed his mind before excruciating pain shot through it...

The realization that...no defense is ever unbreakable.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed the man, as his body became engulfed within a localized orb of chaotic chakra energy, that itself, soon propelled forward like a spinning rocket toward the tree-line.

_**SHOOOOOOOOOOM! **_

**_SNAP! CRASH! SNAP! __CREAAAAAAAKKK! _**

After colliding through three trees, the man's body finally met resistance on the forth with a resounding snap of flesh and bone against bark. With a blank look of shock, pain and defeat; the man's body slumped forward limply as his now-bare upper body bled from the massive damage it recievedt.

The shadow clone responsible gingerly walked up to the fallen man, and with a wide grin he bent down and jammed his finger in the unconscious man's face.

"Maaaaan, you got _knocked_ the fuck out!" and then promptly dispersed.

**(Back at the clearing: Naruto and Ino)**

With no sign of the other two that managed to escape his ambush; Naruto schooled his features while his eyes darted in every direction looking for any kind of immediate counter-attack.

_Hmph. That damn pre-cognition ability of the Sharingan is a real pain in the ass. With the element of surprise, I thought I coulda at least got two of em with that combo. They even pulled off seal-less **Kawarimi no Jutsus (Substitution Techniques)** too. _

Realizing his eyes were useless with all the foliage, he stretched out with his other senses hoping to catch the wavering chakra bleed via the replacement they performed - something all ninja techniques caused a person to expel via tenketsu, no matter how small or controlled.

After all, it was how he found them in the first place.

However, it would seem these men weren't going to make the same mistake twice. This time there was nothing to detect....they had almost perfectly masked their chakra signature and the residual bleed.

_No doubt about it, these guys aren't fuckin around anymore._

"N-Naruto.."

Hearing his name, he directed some of his attention to the young girl, who he noticed was still staring wide-eyed at the trenched earth caused by his combination attacks.

"Wh-what the hell was that?! I've never seen....never heard of a technique like that." Naruto also noted that, while his "pep-talk" from earlier made a remarkable improvement in calming her down, he could still see a slight tremble in her body from all the excitement she just witnessed.

"Lets just say, _when_ we get out of this..... -" here, Ino made eye contact with Naruto; whose smirking face was half-turned, "-I've got a whole lot of explaining to do."

Feeling a little brave, Ino guffawed amusingly, "You're goddamn right you do."

XX

**Ok you wanna know what? I suck. Seven months? Really? Wanna know the sad thing? This shit was done almost two months ago. The only reason I didn't want to slap it online was because this was only Part 1 and I hadnt gotten Part 2 finalized yet. You know me, gotta go balls deep or not at all. **

**(Also, quick apology to my beta editors. I'm sorry I couldnt wait before uploading it. I really just wanted to get this online.)**

**But yeah guys, massive apologies. And dont fret. Part II will not take long since I have it sketched out already. It just needs the Jaero gloss if you know what I mean. Sexy time!**

**Now for a bit of fun. From now on, every chapter will pay homage to a classic line featured from another piece of media. Movie, anime, radio, _anything_! This is a challenge to all you media nerds out there. (Hint: Its something Naruto says or thinks)**

**Find my line, and name its source! Post your answer in a review, because I rarely check my mail.**

**Guess correctly and I'll send you cliff notes for my next FULL chapter! Its like a movie trailer, but with poor grammer and punctuation fuckups! GLEE!**

**Next Chapter: Expect the Unexpected PART DUEX! Stay tuned or I will PUNCH YOU IN THE SOUL!**


	10. ATTENTION: Pairing Poll

**Greetings and salutations fellow readers!**

Sorry all, I didn't intend to give everybody a **false alarm** concerning Part 2 of Chapter 6. Even though I consider myself a lovable asshole, I wouldn't stoop so low as to play with people's emotions....on a Wednesday. But dont worry, the next part of Chappy 6 is about halfway done and should be set within a week or two. Anyway, back to the point of this post.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why in the seven Chaos Emeralds, is our _favorite_ author resorting to such a tired and cliche` thing as to put a **Pairing Poll **within his story? Has he lost his creativity? Has he neglected to do any serious thinking about the evolution of his story? Is he merely using this as a way to pad his review accumulation, like the sorry sack of self-indulgence we all think he is?

Well....little of Column A, little of Column B_-low me_.....

Haha, see what I did there... Anyway, to be truthfully blunt, I really just wanted to challenge myself. So, who's pairing is up for grabs?

_*Cue the drumroll*_

**Sarutobi Juushiro (O/C): Pairing Choices**

**- Temari **(author's original choice)

**- Shizune **(de-aged to 14)

**- Karin**

**- Tayuya**

**- Amaru**

**- Kurama Yakumo**

**Please vote via review. I dont check my mail often enough, and it lets everyone see that I'm not pulling a Bush Jr by bullshiting voter outcome. ***_Badum dum tsssh_

Anyway, here are the reasons why I'm limiting the choices to just these girls:

**1)** They have very _limited_ backstory

**2)** Most have no established romantic interests in canon (except Amaru - she was an M rating away from jumping Naruto in the movie - but I digress)

**3) **Either one being paired with my OC will not upset the story's intended outcome.

Matter-of-fact, I already have a rough idea for each girl on how they would become involved with the snarky little asshole we all know and love. :D

So allow me to apologize in advance: no Hinata. Yes shes adorable but I have other plans for her with another secondary character.

Sakura... self explanatory..._*cough* _tease_ *cough* _I do apologize, I'm allergic to Kishimoto's shitty sense of romantic confessions. (whats next Masashi, Tsunade? ..putz)

Speaking of Naruto's love life. You might be wondering, why I am not doing a poll for Naruto. Well the story is already invested in making sure those two loud "troublesome" blondes hook up. And without giving too much away, the ending really relies on Naruto and Ino remaining paired together.

To change it now would mean I would most likely need to rewrite this whole damn thing.... and I doubt anybody wants to start over again....me included.

**Again to everyone who reads this story, thank you so much for the kind support and I await your votes.**


	11. CH6 Expect the Unexpected P2

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editor: Starfire201**

* * *

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**(Training Ground 22: With the Remaining Two Uchiha)**

"That little shit took out Onnarashi like he was nothing!" stammered the bear-like Hanmahi, as he gripped the hilt of his hammer so tightly, the metal began groaning in protest.

Exchanging his look of shock to one of fury, he snarled. "I don't care if we need him alive... I'll break off his fucking arms and legs for that!"

Before the enraged man could attempt his charge, he was stopped by his leader's commanding voice.

"**Stand down**. The overconfident fool deserved his fate. If his eyes had the fortune of possessing the third-stage like ours, he would have _seen_ the stupidity in his course of action."

His bloodlust far from quelled, Hanmahi growled, "I don't care. I _demand_ blood."

"And you will get it." here the stoic leader narrowed his gaze at his subordinate.

"But for now, you **will** remember your place."

"Tch....what is the plan then...sir." scoffed the larger man.

His pride would rather feign indifference than show fear towards his leader's unsaid threat.

Adopting a look of contemplation, the leader responded, "It is clear we have gravely underestimated the situation."

**"Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**, the**Rasengan**; there is no telling what other hidden techniques he may possess that was never mentioned in our skill assessment reports."

Hanmahi said nothing; he just spat to the side in disgust, unwilling to admit he too was caught by surprise by the boy's skill.

"However...despite all of the unknowns, he does have one very obvious weakness." at this, the leader quirked the slightest of smirks while narrowing his eyes on the young blonde pair in the clearing, " A weakness we shall now take **full** advantage of."

XX

**(Back to Ino and Naruto)**

_They sure are taking their sweet time now....and I don't like it. They're definitely cookin' up something. Something I doubt I'm gonna like._

With growing apprehension, the young blonde continued in his search for any kind of hint as to where his two remaining attackers were hidden.

Now that the element of surprise was no longer his, and the fact that he had revealed most of his best techniques without seeing many of theirs, Naruto understood that the battle wasn't looking as good for him and Ino as it was before.

_I just hope that damn clone of mine reaches help soon. I don't know how long I can keep "turtling" like this. _thought Naruto, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

"Naruto? A-Are you alright?"

Realizing that Ino must have caught his sour look, he lightly smiled to quell her fear, "Yeah. Just stay close, ok?"

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Bullet!)"**

With a quick horrified glance from his peripheral vision, Naruto could catch the blinding intense light of two dragon shaped fire missles, racing toward himself and Ino from opposite sides of their position.

"Oh SHIT!"

_Defensive wind jutsu is suicide on fire attacks and I didn't bring any water seals...FUCK! No choice. With Ino here, I gotta risk it!_

With no other alternative, Naruto picked up the huddled, screaming form of the young Yamanaka girl in one arm, while forming a quick one-handed seal for his escape technique.

"Hang on! **Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker Technique!)**" and with a whirling hum of wind and leaves, both Ino and Naruto 'ported from sight, just as the pair of howling, dragon-shaped fire torpedoes collided with each other.

Appearing on a branch along the neighboring tree-line, Naruto quickly buried Ino underneath his body to protect her from the massive fiery explosion that soon tore across the entire clearing.

Despite being so far away, the superheated wind emanating from the fiery nova was enough to scour the clothing and skin from Naruto's exposed back causing him to growl in pain.

Once the young man no longer felt the burn and heat from the explosion, he relaxed his embrace on the shocked and whimpering young girl underneath him.

_God _**damnit,**_that stung! Ugh... least I can feel it healing....one of the few bright spots in having a demon stuck in your gut._

Ino herself was breathing heavily, just barely able to control the trembling in her body, having faced yet another close call on the receiving end of a devastating fire jutsu courtesy of an Uchiha.

Lifting her tear-filled gaze, she widened her eyes taking in the sight of Naruto giving her a tired and pain-filled smile, just as steam and smoke wafted from the burns she knew must have been littered all over his back.

_H-He took all of that....that horrible pain... to shield me. Why? I-I'm not worth all this..._

Ino was drawn from her self-deprecating thoughts from the wheezing chuckles of the young man still holding her, "Keh-hahahaha! Wooo! Not too shabb-"

"Too slow, boy." and before Naruto could even register his shock, a massive crippling blow was struck across his side launching both himself and Ino back into the fiery clearing.

**"GAAAAAAAAH!" **screamed the young man as his body skidded harshly across the scorched grass and stone, until impacting hard into a bank of upturned smoldering soil.

Ino was the more fortunate of the two, having been thrown aside by Naruto at the last second onto soft patch of untouched grass.

Choking on her own breath and the noxious smoke still permeating the area, the young blonde girl lifted herself up in time to see Naruto's horrific impact. "Uhn! _*cough cough*_ Na-NARUTOOOO!"

Feeling quite proud of himself, the lead Uchiha softly crouch-landed in front of the medium-sized impact crater.

A small smirk formed on his lips, as he took in the sight of the heavily-thrashed Jinchuuriki boy embedded in the blackened dirt.

"Hmm...did we forget?" began the man, as he stalked methodically toward the groaning Naruto.

"Performing a Body Flicker with passengers limits the speed and range exponentially... and that's besides the fact that your chakra signature lights up like the sun."

With those words were being said, the snarling demon-vessel glared back defiantly at the Uchiha, as he attempted to right himself and get back on his feet.

Unfazed by the boy's furious, ice cold stare, the man continued, "Even without my level of proficiency, **boy**, anticipating where you would appear was academic."

_Shit... I was led around like a show dog...and now Ino-chan is payin' the price for it. My entire body...geh... it feels like its been shattered into a million pieces and the baka-kitsune's healing isn't going fast enough..._

Naruto wasn't given long to dwell on the error of his judgment before more punishment was soon issued...

"You know....I almost believed you would do the sensible thing, and discard the 'dead weight' in favor of your own survival. "

At this the man harshly punted Naruto in the solar solar-plexus causing him to choke up a gout of blood.

"That you would have made a more _logical _choice in that split second."

Another brutal kick to Naruto's left kidney, followed by a growling wail of pain.

_Even if I don't make it...I just need to buy some more time...if only for her..._

Feeling very satisfied with his "work", the lead Uchiha bent down and with a vice-like grip, lifted the battle worn boy by his neck bringing him face to face with himself.

"I guess I gave you _far_ too much credit, nine-tails."

Struggling to breathe through his constricted airway, Naruto slowly raised his head to weakly glare at the man through half-lidded eyes.

_*hack* cough* cough* "._...G-go fuck yourself!"

**FLEEEHK  
**  
Spitting blood in the man's eyes, temporarily blinding the smug Uchiha, Naruto was harshly thrown aside as the man snarled in anger and pain.

Hoping that his haphazard distraction was enough, Naruto used whatever strength he had left to shout out to Ino.

"INO RUN! GET OUT OF HERE **NOW**!"

Before the frightened young girl even had the opportunity to decide whether to stay or leave, the massive form of Hanmahi decided to make his grand re-appearance by slamming onto the ground behind her.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so, girly. Guests for this party aren't allowed to leave early." mock-scolded the man, moving his massive warhammer in a "no-no" motion.

The psychotic man's grin widened to even greater proportions, enjoying how his dominating presence knocked the blonde back to the ground, quivering in wide-eyed terror.

"Just let her go! It's only me you're after isn't it?! You've got me! You got what you wanted already! JUST LET HER GO **GOD DAMNIT**!" desperately yelled Naruto, hoping in some way to bargain the value of his life to save Ino's.

As he was struggling to regain enough feeling in his body to bring himself back into a prone position, his head was suddenly jerked up by the the squad leader once again grabbing his throat.

The fact that the Uchiha was squeezing much harder this time showed just how much more annoyed he had become.

"You know we cannot allow that. And you're not in any position to make demands of us." at this, the wheezing young man was hastily brought face-to-face with the stoic lead Uchiha once again, as the man began rapidly performing a string of one-handed handseals.

"However, since you were so adamant in making our mission that much harder for us..."

As soon as the man ended his handseal chain on the half-snake seal, a gasping Naruto felt an overwhelming force compelling him to lock his eyes with the man's Sharingan.

It was here that the blond boy saw the tomoe in each eye rotating at strange mesmeric intervals - almost like how a hard drive would spin as it loaded data.

When they suddenly stopped, the young man's thoughts on the matter were suddenly thrown aside as a massive pain shot throughout every nerve in his body, causing him to spasm involuntarily.

"_gasp*_..Hhhggggg.......nnnnh... what...are...you...doing..........to me...." gasped out Naruto - his face twisting into a variety of pain-induced contortions.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is your first time.....allow me to explain." drawled the man, in a very business-like laze.

"You see...I was chosen to lead this mission for a variety of reasons. My experience, my tactical foresight, my unblemished success record... the list goes on."

"But the _main_ reason I was chosen..." here the man smirked smugly, "is because of the unique ability my Sharingan possesses..."

"Nhhhhh.....**GAHHHHHHHH**!" screamed Naruto, as the stabbing pains increased in ferocity throughout every joint and muscle in his body.

"An ability no other Uchiha has.....an ability that I just happen to be using on you right .this. _moment_."

And as soon as those words left the man's mouth, Naruto's thrashing suddenly halted, leaving him dangling like a puppet with its strings cut.

If not for the heavy breathing still coming from the boy, one would have assumed the worst.

Satisfied with his work, the Uchiha released his iron grip from Naruto's throat, where the boy wearily landed on his feet.

Even though he remained motionless, Ino could tell he was still in an immense amount of pain. All the young girl girl could do was look away while choking back a sob, knowing Naruto was going through all this horrible torture because he had tried to defend her.

But it was the leader's next statement that caused her breath to hitch...

"You are now _completely_ under my control....boy."

Eyes wide with abject shock, Ino turned her gaze back toward the hunching form of Naruto, watching apprehensively as the blonde boy slowly turned to face her.

"Na-Naruto...?" was all she could gasp out, as the boy's face finally came into view.

The thin whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks that she had found to be cute; expanded and thickened to the point of becoming animalistic clawlike gouges.

His incisors, which she remembered being slightly larger than normal; had grown to be even bigger, becoming savage fangs that hung over his lips.

But the most horrible change...

The once friendly and warm electric blue eyes that she had come to appreciate more and more as she spent time with the boy......were now replaced with the unsettling crimson of the Sharingan.

Yet despite all of these intimidating new features, the young mind walker did not lose all hope upon seeing the defiant look on his face. _Hes still fighting for control.....its like his mind is active, but his body won't respond...._

"You realize it, don't you boy?" Gloated the leader in a cold, dead tone. "How your mind is battling to regain what it lost....to regain the control that I now wield over your actions."

Naruto's answer was to glare and snarl.

Slowly the Uchiha inched toward the growling boy's ear, before whispering, "Yes I can see it in your eyes.... you understand now. Oh yes, my demon pet... when I force you to destroy our enemies.... compel you bathe in their blood..."

"You will _feel_..." at this, Naruto flinched.

"You will _remember_..." followed by him snarling in disgust.

"And you will be _unable to stop_..."

And with a final baleful cry, Naruto's resistance all but collapsed.

"Because you. are. now. **mine**!"

And just as soon as those words left the stoically smug Uchiha's mouth, Naruto to his own horror, took an involuntary step forward...

A step toward Ino.

"And like I said before...boy....just for giving us so much trouble..." with this hanging sentence, the once cool and controlled tone of the leader, became mockingly sadistic as he dawned a sick and twisted smile.

"I'm giving **you** the honor of silencing the girl for us."

"N-nooooo..... Ino....won't.....l-list-en....."

"Thats just it....I didn't give you a **choice!**"

And with a noticeable amount of effort; the rotation in the leader's Sharingan doubled; as the man focused more chakra, and more of his control over the struggling Naruto.

"N-no....please.....d-don't ......make me......d-do....this......" whimpered the boy, as his body continued to unwillingly stalk toward the shivering Ino. The girl could only stare, as silent tears poured out of Naruto's desperate eyes; each step taken convulsed between the will of the owner and the controller.

_Naruto-kun....please.... you need to fight it....._

Ino felt the weight of her own despair crash down upon her... suffocating her.... tearing away at her resolve and hope.

And yet, it wasn't because of the savage brute behind her, mocking her openly about how there was no chance of escape.

It wasn't even the thought of her own death.

No...what truly broke her heart....was the look in Naruto's eyes....

The haunting desperation to keep the purity of his soul....the struggle to stop himself from doing something he could never forgive himself for.

That was what tore her apart.

Knowing that her death at his hands, would be a unwashable stain in his and bright and cheerful life.

In tearful desperation, Ino pleaded, "Naruto-kun, please....don't give in to it......you're stronger than this....." and with a resolute scream, "YOU'RE STRONGER THAN **HIM**!"

Finally coming to a halt, the trembling Naruto stood over the prone form of Ino, as the sadistic Hanmahi cackled in amusement awaiting the bloodbath that awaited the frail girl at the hands of her "hero."

Naruto twitchingly clutched onto one of his trench knives, and in a broken voice sobbed, "I...can't....c-control.....m-myself.....you need.....to.....g-g-get away....from me..."

Reaching back and poised to strike, Naruto grit his teeth, pushing all of his will and determination beyond the limit, desperately keeping himself from succumbing to the Uchiha's control.

And as Ino sat there paralyzed, gazing into the conflicted look in Naruto's unnatural crimson eyes; his arm shuddering and poised to take her life...... something in Ino's mind finally clicked into place.

_"Please....trust me."_

Those words echoed loudly through her mind; reminding Ino of not only Naruto's promises and declarations to protect her...

_"I-I trust you."_

...but also of her own promises to _trust_ him.

And through that defining moment of clarity, Ino realized that if Naruto was willing to go so far to keep his promises, then so would she!

With a calmness that even surprised herself, the young blonde girl slowly rose to her feet, where she then softly closed the distance between herself and the distressed boy.

With a smooth grace, the girl fearlessly brought her hand soothingly against Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Ignoring his howls and pleads for her to get away, she smiled sadly, "I won't run....I won't be scared anymore ....and especially not of you."

"Do what you're told, demon! Kill her **NOW**! Taicho what're you waiting for?!" snarled Hanmahi, wondering why his captain was taking his sweet time disposing of the witness.

Growling from both frustration and fatigue, said captain was angrily wondering the same thing. _This....isn't possible. I've doubled the chakra feed and he still resists! The bijuu was supposed to make him more susceptible and now his body isn't even responding anymore! _

"I can't be afraid of you because..." and after wrapping Naruto into an comforting embrace, Ino slowly leaned her smiling face toward his ear and whispered.

"....I **trust** you."

Feeling the tender cradle of Ino's body, and hearing her declaration of her undivided trust, Naruto clenched his face even harder in focus and concentration, reaching into every pit of persistence he had left in his soul to end this affliction.

_I would rather die a hundred deaths... than to hurt someone I care about...especially, someone like you... Ino-chan._

And with one final wailing scream of defiance from the tormented young man, a low audible click was heard....and then came darkness...

XX

**(Konoha Mission Administration Office)**

"I certainly hope that big lug appreciates all the little favors I do for him...for his sake." mumbled an annoyed Kurenai, as she loudly slapped a finished mission report on the desk of the receptionist.

Right next to her sleeping head of course.

Without even so much as blinking toward the sour look being sent her way by the annoyed young woman, the red-eyed Jounin gave a smug wink before turning on her heel and walking out of the lobby.

_Still, I wonder why the Hokage sent for him so urgently. I hope it has nothing to do with the boys, we still need to talk to them tonight..._

And as if fate had read her thoughts, she was startled from her quiet contemplation as one of her sons plopped raggedly right in front of her.

"Naruto? Honey, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" worriedly asked the woman, patting her son on the back to help him catch his breath.

"Mom.._*pant pant*_...big trouble...boss and Ino...._*inhale*_....under attack..._*pant*_....Uchiha..."

At the mention of the name Uchiha, Kurenai's eyes shot up before grabbing the clone by the arms, "Where?! Where are they?!"

Calming himself down by taking in long, drawn inhales, the shadow clone responded promptly, "They're at the private grounds, Area 22...there's three...but I think the boss took out one of them...I'm not sure..."

"Shit! Ok, I'm going on ahead. I need you to find your father and grandfather and tell them what's going on. Tell them to bring -... Naruto?" noticing her son's doppleganger gasping and heaving in pain, she clutched the clone by the shoulders seeking answers, "What's wrong?!"

"Gah! Errrrgh....the boss...I think....hnnnn....something's....wrong!" growled the clone, before dispersing into a chaff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin don't disperse like that...unless...oh God..." gasped the woman in grim realization.

Snarling in motherly fury, Kurenai formed a shadow clone of her own to find her husband, before setting off into a dead sprint toward the training grounds...

...the one where her son's life was hanging on by a thread.

XX

**And Scene! Cue the campy dramatic soap opera music, because theres the end of Chapter Six: Part Two you crazy lovable readers of mine! **

**I know what your thinking. J-ro, you sexy prime rib of human masculinity, why does this chapter seem unfinished? Well thats because...it is. I've been forced to stretch it out into THREE parts...again. I know, I know....I said it was going to be TWO parts. But just like a girl with herpes, you're getting a little extra out of the deal....yum.**

**Plus it worked into a nice little cliffhanger, dontcha think? Expect Chapter Six: Part Three of "Murphy's Law" very soon.**

**Anyway....heres the recent poll results concerning Shiro's romantic interest.**

**- Temari - 12**

**- De-Aged Shizune - 8**

**- Tayuya - 8**

**- Kurama Yakumo - 4**

**I am blown away by the reader participation in this poll. Honestly, everyone, thank you so much for taking the time to vote and send me your choices. After all, this story belongs to you more than me.**

**You'll notice I've decided to scrap Karin and Amaru as choices since there wasn't a single decisive vote for either. In a way I'm glad, since I really wasn't looking forward to using either. Guess most of you agreed with me :D**

**Anyway! The race is still close between the four choice so, its anybody's game! The poll will close within a few weeks once I finish up Part 3. I'll even make sure to post on my profile the a few days before I upload it, to give people to cast some last minute ballots. In the meantime guys n gals, stay classy!**

**Big thanks to Starfire201, my beta for getting this bad boy edited in record time.  
**

**Next Time: Expect the Unexpected - PART TRIFORCE! Stick around and I'll show you a magic trick that could get me arrested!**


	12. CH6 Expect the Unexpected P3

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected: Part III**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editor: Starfire201**

* * *

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**(Training Ground 22 with Naruto and Ino)**

"Na-Naruto? No no no...please....open your eyes...." cried Ino, as she desperately shook an unconscious and barely breathing Naruto, hoping to snap him back awake.

"Naruto look at me...look at me, **PLEASE**! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" screamed the girl, as she leveled her distraught, tear-stained gaze at her sadistic tormentors.

Ignoring the young girl's raucous demands, the Uchiha squad-captain adopted an even look of pondering as he began voicing his thoughts.

"Hmm....that was quite unexpected. I have never encountered anyone capable of _willing_ themselves into a seizure to escape the effect of my **Doryoku (Unflagging Effort)**."

With that being said, the man turned his apathetic crimson stare toward the distressed Ino. "It seems the thought of killing you, Yamanaka-san, was too much for his mind to handle."

Slightly sighing in the disappointment of not having more **fun **with his new pet, the man aloofly addressed his subordinate, "Either way, he's incapacitated enough for transport. We're done here." Offhandedly, he tilted his head toward Ino. "Kill her."

With the order given, Hanmahi slowly drew his bloodthirsty gaze upon the quivering Ino. "Ah...I love that look. That look of ab-so-lute fear...." Hearing her whimper, he sighed pleasantly, "It just warms the cockles of my heart."

Leering with a savage grin on his face, Hanmahi whispered, "Now...scream for me...."

"You first."

And before the hulking Uchiha had any time to question the origin of the new voice, a swift uppercut connected harshly with his chin, sending him careening skyward.

"HURAAAAA**AAAH**!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the surprised squad-captain; his Sharingan barely catching a glimpse of the assailant before the blurring figure disappeared.

Catching slight movement out of the corner of his eye, the Uchiha braced himself just in time to intercept a high-velocity haymaker with both of his arms in a cross block.

Dismissively the captain grunted, "Too slow."

"Bad idea."

And just as the words left the mysterious attacker's mouth, the monstrous force behind the blow sent waves of pain coursing through every nerve in the leader's arms, as the man's body was sent hurdling across the scorched clearing and through the treeline.

With its target dealt with, the mysterious figure whipped its body around before planting its feet firmly into the dirt and pushing off in a supersonic dash, kicking up soil and debris on the way.

Within a split second, the "white blur" crossed the open ground, reaching the barrier-like edge of the treeline. Using its incredible forward momentum to run up one of the trees like a ramp, the figure propelled itself high into the air on a collision course with the still airborne Hanmahi.

The man himself, still crippled by intense fogginess from the powerful surprise blow to the head, grunted in barely-repressed pain as he struggled to recover his focus.

After finally forcing his Sharingan eyes to open, Hanmahi no sooner felt them widen at the sight of a sprawled, human-shaped shadow suspended weightlessly above him.

With glowing red eyes balefully piercing through its shrouded veil, the figure growled, "Here's where you get off..." And before the hulking Uchiha could recover from his momentary lapse in awareness....

"First Shell!" **SLAM - SHOOM!**

The pain of a dominating punch resonated through his unguarded abdomen, causing the large man to choke on an agonized scream.

"Second Shell!" **SLAM - SHOOM! **

A second obliterating hit to his solar plexus...

"Third!-- Fourth!-- FIFTH SHELL!"

A swift trifecta combination to the face, each blow just as powerful as the first pair....

"And here's one for the road you son-of-a-bitch!"

**"SIXTH SHELL**!" furiously yelled the enshrouded figure, as its glowing chakra-charged fist came thundering down onto Hanmahi's face with such a force that the Uchiha's limp body was propelled like a missile into the ground below.

**FOOOM!**

Coming to a soft landing a ways away from the smoking crater where his opponent laid, the now clearly revealed Sarutobi Juushiro closed his scarlet eyes and smirked in justified satisfaction.

**"Hiruko yori Rokushahu. (Six Shots from High Noon)."**

From the relative safety in the backfield, a wide-eyed Yamanaka Ino was shocked into silence. She could barely believe that the human body was capable of being so monstrously strong and quick. It just seemed... _impossible_... and yet, she had just witnessed it being done so easily by the younger Sarutobi brother.

_I could barely see him move. And even from this far away I could feel the force of those hits. First Naruto...and now his brother. I've always heard stories from daddy about ninjas reaching this kind of level but..... only after years of harsh training..._

_Is this what I missed out on? Could....could I have been that strong if I didn't waste my time on that bastard Sasuke...?_

Further musings of the missed opportunities in her young life were silenced by a blood curdling scream of rage coming from the direction of the smoking impact crater.

Squinting her eyes to see past the murkiness of the war-zone area, Ino gasped in horrified shock as the dust finally cleared, revealing the very pissed, yet relatively unharmed, form of Uchiha Hanmahi.

Shiro simply turned back around, flicked the toothpick out of his mouth, and dryly raised an eyebrow in minor surprise.

_Wow. He must have a lot of experience taking shots to the face..._

Pushing aside that amusing thought, the raven-haired young man narrowed his eyes, taking a much closer inspection of his opponent, hoping to figure out why one of his strongest attacks had failed.

Within seconds of focusing in on the man's intricate tattoos, realization finally struck.

_I knew those looked familiar. Jeez, it figures I would run into the one person in Fire Country crazy enough to graft _**Sanruuin (Dispersion Seals) **_on his face. With all the chakra those things must have drained directly from his skull to work, it's no wonder he's off his goddamned rocker..._

Growling in seething rage, Hanmahi pinched the bridge of his broken nose before jerking it back into place with a loud squelch. Sucking in a glob of blood, he spat it away before roaring at Shiro.

"Did you really think I'd go down that easily, you little shit?! Just for that, I'm going to finish you off the old fashioned way..."

Here Hanmahi paused as he cocked his arm back, grasping tightly onto his gigantic hammer...

"**BRUTALLY**!"

...before hurling it forward toward the raven-haired boy, as the head disconnected from the shaft, trailing with it a long connective chain.

With barely a millisecond to react, Shiro lazily sidestepped the attack, letting the hurling mass blow right by him, obliterating a row of ten trees as if they were sheets of wet paper.

"I don't think so." stated Shiro coolly, as he wrapped an arm around the connective chain while tensing his body and securing his feet in anticipation of his next move. Unfortunately for Shiro, this action was what the Uchiha hoped would he would do...

Laughing maniacally, Hanmahi taunted, "Ahahahaha! FOOL! You fell for the bait! **Nagashi no Hanmahi! (Current of the Lighthammer!)**" And within a split second, a visible current of lightning-element chakra was projected through the chain, where it painfully coursed into a wide-eyed Shiro.

"GYAAAAA**AAHHH**!"

Flashes of fizzling electricity arced randomly from every part of the screaming boy's convulsing body, causing small parts of his clothes and skin to singe and blacken.

Even as far away as Ino was, she could clearly hear and see every horrible detail of the raven-haired boy being brutally electrocuted. It was enough to cause the girl to look away, clutching even tighter onto Naruto, as she desperately screamed for it all to stop.

And despite the fact that his brain was being bombarded with severely overloaded nerve-signals, Shiro's thoughts and emotions still rang loud and clear.

_NO! I won't let it end like this! My brother...he's depending on me....counting on me..... I won't let this pain stop me! Do you hear _**ME**_?! I WON'T LET _**ANYTHING**_STOP ME!_

Glaring back at his smug opponent in pure contemptuous determination, the crimson-eyed young man snarled through the overwhelming agony of the Raiton chakra, as he tightened his grip on the chain.

**"My turn."**

And before Hanmahi could react, Shiro let loose a deafening battle-cry, pulling the electrified chain with all of his strength as the ground underneath him buckled to compensate for the sudden exertion of force.

Because the cocky Uchiha wasn't expecting the boy to overcome his Raiton jutsu, the counter-action caught the man completely by surprise as he found his body being harshly thrown forward by Shiro's immense strength.

"HUUURAAAAA**AAAGH**!"

Hurdling at a speed so great that even his Sharingan was blinded by the intense tunnel vision, Hanmahi was unaware of Shiro's impending wrath, as the boy was channeling concentrated green medical chakra into his free hand

Time soon came to a crawl, as the distance finally closed between the two warriors....

Focused and vengeful crimson eyes, glared hatefully into apprehensive blood-red Sharingan irises....

And just as the young man brought his charged palm back for the strike, he quietly growled out...

"Nighty-night, **princess.**" as the glowing hand shot forward, slamming into the Uchiha's face before driving the back of the man's skull harshly into the ground.

With a final roar of exertion, Shiro discharged the medical chakra from his hand, surging past the dispersion seals and disabling the large Uchiha's higher brain functions, finally rendering him unconscious.

"Ugh....that _suuucked_..."

Picking himself back up slowly, the red-eyed boy smiled a weary smile at having finally put down the monster of a man, even though it took a few tries and a lot of physical pain to do so.

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique!)"**

Shiro's time for reflection however, was cut drastically short as the young medic was forced to leap evasively, as numerous volleys of sizzling micro-fireballs came hurdling at him from multiple directions.

"Oh, silly me..._*pant*_... I almost forgot that last guy." sarcastically muttered Shiro, as he kicked off of an adjacent tree that was soon set ablaze.

While in the middle of his aerial corkscrew dismount, the young Sarutobi, not missing a beat, spun his sidearm knife free from its holster, deflecting the hidden shuriken from the Hosenka in an impressive shower of flickers and sparks.

Once the massive bombardment had finally ceased, the exhausted medic came skidding to a halt, utilizing the precious intermission to catch his breath.

_Damn it....my body...it still hasn't recovered from that last attack. I need to force this clown out in the open before I end up having a relapse..._

"Impressive evasive maneuvers young man. You've been taught well. So tell me..... how is Tsunade-sama faring theses days, hmm?" echoed the cold voice of the Uchiha squad-captain, coming from all sides of the battle-torn clearing.

Darting his narrowed eyes apprehensively, Shiro replied dryly, "Gambling. Drinking. The usual."

_How the hell.... Only the twelve guardians and grandpa are privy to nee-chan training me. If this prick is trying to psych me out....it's working...._

The disembodied voice of the man continued to mockingly prod, "Ah yes, those legendary vices of hers. You will be happy to know that, as we speak.... your grandfather is conferring with his advisers to recall both her and Jiraiya-sama back to Konoha. It should be quite exciting for you and your brother." Here the Uchiha paused, while Shiro swore he felt the man grinning at him from every direction around the training ground.

"Students and teachers... _reunited_ once again."

If Shiro wasn't unnerved before, he definitely was now. _Okay. He knows, _**WAY**_too fucking much..._

"You've made a tactical error in coming here, Sarutobi Yuuhi Juushiro. And now, it is time to finally put an end to this little game." barked the Uchiha haughtily, as he slowly emerged from his cover from within the treeline.

However, he did not come alone.

Dozens of Kage Bunshin mirrored the man's actions as they too emerged as one body from various shadowy corridors from between the trees surrounding the training ground.

For someone who trains often with a brother capable of using the shadow clone technique to an even higher degree, Shiro was still thoroughly shocked that someone else could form so many replications and not appear winded from the massive chakra drain.

Not willing to express his actual surprise and anxiety, Shiro responded to the situation in his usual derisive manner.

"Ooooo, my full name. Scaaary.... " Here the red-eyed boy lifted his arms and wiggled his fingers sarcastically.

After rolling his eyes, Shiro scoffed, "Even the fucking mailman knows my full name, you pretentious schmuck.

"Besides..._tactical error_ or not, you're still long overdue for an 'Earth Country-sized curb-stomping' for what you tried to do to my brother and his friend."

Amused slightly by the brave front the battle-worn young man was putting up, the Uchiha just shook his head while lightly chuckling. "And I'm assuming you are the one who intends to deliver this 'curb-stomping,' yes?"

"Foolishness. Even you must realize that an exhausted, journeyman **iryo-nin (medical ninja)** like yourself has no business being in a battle with the likes of _me_."

Then in a low condescending tone, he added, "Especially since you can't be everywhere at once..."

With that being said, the man methodically turned his piercing stare from Shiro, to Ino and Naruto, and then back again to the battle-weary medic, flagrantly implying his intent.

Then by some unseen signal, both he and his small contingent of shadow clones blurred through a set of handseals while pausing on tiger, awaiting the order to launch the jutsu barrage on Shiro, Ino and Naruto, **simultaneously**.

"I do believe surrender is in order."

Shiro inwardly chuckled at how openly arrogant the man was being, even though he shouldn't be surprised. After all, most bloodline users had a tendency to grow into incredibly complacent assholes.

Not one to ignore an enemy's glaring weakness, the raven-haired boy decided to feed into the bastard's superiority complex, in hopes of distracting the man long enough for Shiro to use his "ace in the hole"...

Wearily straightening himself upright while maintaining a mask of indifference, Shiro shrugged, "You know what? You're ab-so-lute-ly right. I'm _not_ built for this kind of combat. In fact, the chances of me stopping you while protecting them in this situation is pretty damn low."

Adopting a small smirk, the Uchiha replied smugly, "So, you realize resistance is futile."

_Resistance... is... futile......really?......... You goddamn, unoriginal, douche mother fu-_

Squashing that line of thought while resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man's cliché choice of words, Shiro lifted his gaze, looked the man dead in the eyes, and with his cockiest grin in place, gave the Uchiha his final answer.

"Who said it was **me** who was going to take you down, _shit-dick_?"

And before the leader could contemplate the implication of those words, he was claimed by darkness as a chop was issued to the back of his neck.

With no central consciousness to keep them active, all of the squad-captain's shadow clones that were poised to unleash their attacks dispersed into wisps of smoke, allowing Shiro to release the breath he had been pensively holding.

"Took your sweet time, ANBU-san."

Even though Shiro couldn't see under the ANBU's weasel mask, he could feel the man smirking, "My apologies....until we meet again.... Sarutobi-sama." And after forming a half-ram seal, the mysterious Samaritan shunshined away with the body of the incapacitated Uchiha captain.

_Fucking show-off.... at least his plan worked._

XX

**(Flashback)**

"So tell me again Itachi-san.......why the hell should I trust _you_?" asked Shiro, as shot a skeptical glare at the weasel-masked ANBU next to him.

Even as the two continued to leap through the forest leading to Training Area 22, the young Sarutobi was still having a hard time digesting everything he was told upon leaving the hospital.

After all, wasn't this guy was a Uchiha himself? What did he stand to gain out of betraying his own clan?

With his masked face still locked forward, Itachi coolly replied, "The circumstances are desperate, Sarutobi-sama.....trust is a luxury you simply cannot afford."

"Tch...figures a frigid bastard like you would say something like that." mumbled a less than amused Shiro.

"Okay, riddle me this then." continued the young Sarutobi, "Why do you need **my **help? Aren't you an almighty ANBU with an overpowered bloodline at your disposal? Must be pretty desperate if you need an academy student to fight your battles."

Ignoring the boy's obvious taunts, Itachi dryly retorted, "So you do not wish to help save your brother then?"

"Don't **fuck **with me, answer the question." growled Shiro. He wasn't in the mood for games when his brother's life was stake.

"If you really must know, I know the lead abductor personally. He's very skilled and very experienced. One of the few in my clan who can face me on equal terms." clarified the Uchiha, with a slightly sorrowful tone of voice.

Shaking away the emotions that were threatening to burst, Itachi schooled himself back to his normal stoic demeanor. "However....he is also very arrogant and narrow-minded with a tendency to toy with his enemies. He will assume, based on you age and experience, that you simply rushed in without a plan. With his guard relaxed, I'll have the window I need to take him down in a single shot."

Deadpanning at his role in Itachi's "master" plan, all Shiro could grumble out was, "Hurray, I'm the bait.... well that's just fan-fucking-tastic....."

**(Flashback: Kai!)**

XX

Dragging a tired hand over his face with the battle now over, Shiro chuckled, "Wow, that was rather....anticlimactic...wouldn't you say, Spaz?"

No answer....

"Spazzy?"

Still silence....

"El Spazerino?"

Remembering his brother's current state of awareness - or in this case, lack-there-of, - Shiro bopped himself on the head sheepishly, before dragging himself over to his still unconscious sibling.

Upon arriving, he was immediately bombarded by a hysterical Ino, who was frantically trying to condense everything that happened into one rapid-firing, run-on sentence. While amusing at first, the verbal tantrum wasn't getting him anywhere and was getting pretty annoying.

Assuming his "game face," Shiro clutched the girl by the arms, "Whoa! Calm down. Start from the top, and slooowly please."

Taking in long drawn-out breaths, Ino, in a much calmer yet still panicked voice, replied, "Those..b-bastards!..They tried to take control of his body using some freaky Sharingan ability. When he fought off their control and passed out, they said his mind shut itself down when it couldn't handle the strain."

Ino's resolve once again crumbled, as the blond girl choked back even more intense sobs. "He hasn't moved since then and he's been barely breathing and...and-"

"Please Ino-san...**relax,**" Here Shiro laid a comforting hand on the distressed girl's shoulder. "This isn't the first time I've found numb-nut here knocked out like this. So just leave it to me. Alright?"

"B-but will you be able to help him?" asked Ino, looking up with hopeful, tear-stained eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a medic if I couldn't." smirked the red-eyed medic. "Just sit back and watch the master work."

After bringing his hands together and snapping his knuckles, Shiro performed a quick set of handseals before closing his eyes and laying his glowing hands over Naruto's chest and head.

_Okay. Well looks like the bastard-fox took care of the majority of his battle wounds so that's good. Let's see we have intermittent breathing, slow heartbeat, dilated blood vessels aaand.....hello, what's this? Hmm...it almost looks like.....oh, you have got to be SHITTING me!_

Snapping his crimson eyes open, Shiro growled in irritation before jamming an accusatory finger in the face of his comatose sibling.

"You _thieving_ mother fucker!"

Ignoring Ino's look of confusion toward his actions, the incensed medic rummaged through his hip satchel before pulling out a clear-blue vial and a hypospray unit. Swiftly connecting the two together, Shiro unceremoniously jammed the prodded end into Naruto's neck, before injecting the solution.

With bated breath, Ino watched the unmoving dormant form of Naruto intently, as she waited for something....anything to happen.

She didn't have to wait long however, as within a few seconds of receiving the shot, Naruto began to stir and groan before bringing himself into a sitting position while groggily clutching his throbbing head.

_*cough cough*_....*_hack*._...Uhhhh... my achin' skull. Feels like I got tea-bagged by King Kong."

"**NARUTO!**" And before the blond boy had a chance to clear out the rest of his mental fogginess, he was immediately torpedo-glomped by a squealing and crying Ino.

Lightly blushing from the highly affectionate embrace, Naruto, upon realizing how upset she was, worriedly asked,"Ino-chan, a-are you alright? Did they hurt you?.....Did...." Here his voice dropped to a fearful whisper, "Did _I_ hurt you?"

Relieved by her fervently shaking her head, the teary-eyed boy let loose a sigh of relief as he felt vindicated that he didn't harm the crying girl in his arms.

Choked up in emotion, Ino let loose everything she had been holding in, "I thought...when you...you passed out..... when you didn't wake up....I ....I thought.....*sob*...oh God, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Pulling back slightly so that he could look Ino in the eyes, Naruto smiled softly, "Hey, c'mon now. It's alright. Don't cry. I'm fine, see?"

Bringing his hand softly to her cheek, he then thumbed away one of her tears, "Besides, I'm just glad you're okay."

With the kind words and tender comfort Naruto was giving her, Ino couldn't hold back the smile that adorned her pink face.

"Jesus. Alright, we get it!" exclaimed an exasperated Shiro, bringing the beautiful moment screeching to a sudden halt._"You're_ fine. _He's_ fine. So if you're not gonna start 'bumpin uglies,' then do you mind if I use this time to speak?"

Finally taking notice of his brother's presence, Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Dude, when the hell did you get here? And why do you look like you stuck your dick in an electrical outlet?"

**THWACK!**

"OWW! What the hell was that for, asshole?!" yelled Naruto, as the hard blow to the back of the head forced him to release Ino **way** sooner than he had wanted to.

Ino herself narrowed her eyes angrily at Shiro, for further "ruining the moment."

Ignoring their glares, Shiro crossed his arms and leveled a glare of his own, "You've been raiding my lab again.... haven't you?"

Rubbing the growing lump forming on the back of his head, Naruto mumbled, "Lab...pft. More like a Playskool chemistry set welded onto an Easy-Bake-Oven. Besides, what makes you think I was diggin' into your crap anyway?"

Adopting a mock thinking pose, Shiro clarified, "Oh gee, I don't know....maybe it has to do with the fact you have the remnants of a suppression cartridge still lodged in your molar!"

"Busted...." muttered Naruto sheepishly. Then his eyes suddenly lit up when something else just occurred to him...

"Wait! Why are you so pissed at me?! I had to use it! Besides... it worked, didn't it?"

Losing whatever calmness he had left, Shiro's eyes took on a furious glow as he jammed his finger right in Naruto's face."They're still **EXPERIMENTAL,** you twit! When I tell you **not** to touch something, its because it could freaking **kill **you!"

"Um...guys?" interrupted Ino. The escalating volume of the argument, however, rendered her mute by contrast.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?!" Here Naruto mimicked Shiro's gesture as he too got right in his brother's grill. "I thought you were just 'getting-off' by ordering me around like you always freaking do!"

"Well if you didn't act like a drooling retard all the god-damned time, then maybe I wouldn't feel the need to order you around in the first place!"

By now, the snarling faces of both brothers were mere inches away from butting into each other, their anger steadily growing with each additional verbal barrage.

"Well, maybe you're an overbearing prick!"

"Um....guuuuys?"

"And you're an impatient idiot!"

"You wanna go, FUCKFACE?!"

"BRING IT, **COCKSTAIN**!"

"**GUYS**!"

Turning to Ino, while clutching onto each other collars threateningly, the eyes of both boys widened in absolute horror upon seeing the deep, menacing scowl pasted on her face.

If there was a person a man instinctively knew never to fuck with..... it's a woman wearing **the look**.

Swallowing the lumps that stalled in their throats, both boys calmly released one another while expressing their deepest apologies to Ino, hoping that the act of submission would keep their their asses out of the proverbial sling.

Seeing her nod and grin, both brothers breathed a sigh of relief.......oh yes, they would get to live another day.

Remembering the reason she was trying to get their attention in the first place, Ino somberly turned to the red-eyed brother and softly asked, "Shiro-san....Is it true what you said ....that Naruto could have died?"

Scowling slightly in deep thought, Shiro dragged a distressed hand over his face, before replying reluctantly.

"Look, I won't beat around the bush. My suppression cartridges were intended to be a way for a person to safely disable themselves if they fell victim to an unwilling...._influence_."

_Like a certain furball who wont keep his claws out of my poor brother's head..._

Noticing Ino's inquiring look along with Naruto's apprehensive one, Shiro instantly recovered, "I believe your clan specializes in mind-altering techniques, so you can see why these would be useful in our line of work. Naruto ...well... he likes to help me test out my new inventions from time-to-time when they're safe for use."

Seeing Ino nod in understanding, Shiro inwardly patted himself on the back for that save before continuing on. "But like I said earlier, the damn things are still in the experimental stage.... In fact, if I wasn't here to give Naruto the counter-injection, he would have been brain-dead.... **permanently**."

Ino and Naruto gasped loudly upon hearing that startling revelation, realizing that the situation was more serious than they thought.

"Yeah. Gasp, you should." Feeling the mood needed to be lightened up a little, Shiro smirked while shrugging, "Then again, this is _Spaz_ were talking about, so that kind of outcome would have been totally redundant."

Whipping his head up, Naruto growled, "Hey! Fuck you!"

Letting loose a small chuckle at his brother's disgruntled expression, Shiro's expression slowly softened into one of restrained melancholy.

"Don't you **ever **scare me like that again.....alright, aniki?"

Realizing that his reckless behavior must have really worried his brother to get him to openly express a sincere emotion, Naruto laid an apologetic hand on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay?. I'll ask next time, little bro... I promise."

The red-eyed boy in turn gave a small smile as he nodded. "Good enough for me."

Replacing his somberness with his typical casual aloofness, Shiro shot to his feet while stretching. "Well, now that we got that ugliness out of the way, I'll leave you two alone for a bit while I take care of something."

"Means he's gotta piss."

Unfettered by his brother's little jab, Shiro shrugged. "Maybe I do. But hey..." Here the younger boy smirked, while leering at the two blonds, "This should give you two _plenty_of alone time."

His smirk widening upon seeing both blush and look away from each other, Shiro pressed on. "Use your time wisely, kiddies and you should be able to get in a few solid rounds of hardcore tongue-dueling... possibly some heavy petting... and hell, maybe even some dry humping."

And just as the brash young man turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder to leave one final little bombshell to send the two beet-red teens over the edge...

"Just be gentle Ino-san.... he's a virgin."

Sporting a wide-eyed expression of utter embarrassment, Naruto stammered, "Sh-shut up! Will you get lost already!"

"Remember to pull out. Ja ne." lazily waved the boy, without turning around.

Still blushing madly, but with an added twitch in her eye, Ino growled through clenched teeth, "Your brother isn't very...._subtle_... is he?"

"**No**. He's not." muttered Naruto, as he massaged his temples.

XX

**(Treeline Area with Shiro)**

After walking a fair distance into the cover of the trees and foliage, Shiro's calm and collective exterior disappeared as he doubled over and collapsed to his knees.

Wheezing and sweating, the boy clutched tightly onto his chest, as a light sizzling sound could be heard coming from underneath his red shirt.

"Ngggh....Damnit....I used....too much....chakra..."

Choking back a scream as the sizzling suddenly got louder, Shiro brought a trembling hand to his hip satchel, before pulling out a unique looking injection tool.

After flicking a small trigger, a trio of ominously long steel probes shot out from the opposite end as Shiro clutched the tool with both hands and shakily positioned it over his stomach.

Adopting a look of pain-filled determination, the young boy swallowed a breath before jamming the thick needles into his gut, causing his eyes to widen and his body to convulse.

Minutes passed by as the young Sarutobi spasmed in muted agony on the cold wet soil of the forest. After the boy's tremors finally stilled themselves, Shiro wearily brought himself upright, panting raggedly as he rested against the base of a nearby tree.

_Between the hospital and the fight.... I really strained my reserves. And now the time between injections is getting shorter..._

With that foreboding thought, Shiro in a fit of frustration slammed the back of his head against the tree as a few tears slipped past his clenched eyes.

_I need to fix this...and soon._

XX

**(Back with Naruto and Ino)**

"Um.... Naruto-kun...."

"Whats up Ino-chan? Something the matter?" asked Naruto softly, concerned by Ino's sudden vulnerable tone.

With a much more sedate speed than the surprise glomping from earlier, Ino leaned in and slowly but tenderly encircled her arms around the concerned young man, as she softly rested her head upon the crook of his shoulder.

"Thank you.....for protecting me... for being there for me." Even though it was whispered, Naruto could feel every emotion in her voice.

"Besides my dad, I've never had anybody willing to go so far as to r-risk their life for me...._*sniffle*... _Y-You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Adopting a caring smile upon hearing her heartfelt appreciation, Naruto stroked Ino's back reassuringly before softly replying, "Well, now you've got somebody else who will be there for you Ino-chan.... and I don't see that changing _anytime_ soon."

The two sat in their embrace for what seemed like hours, until a loud yell echoed across the forest causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"NA-RU-TOOO**OOO**!"

_*Cue a record scratching to a halt*_

"Mom?!"

And sure enough, storming out of the woods "like a bat out of hell" was none other than Naruto's adoptive mother, Kurenai. Looking completely disheveled, with her frayed and torn clothing, leaves and twigs jutting through every inch of her hair - the woman looked like she had just got into a fist fight with the entire forest.

Unabated by the random squirrel jumping out of the cleavage area of her shirt, the red-eyed woman darted her head around frantically until finally spotting her son sitting "comfortably" in the company of a blond girl his age.

With absolutely no time to react, the blond boy was tackled before being lifted up into a bone-crushing hug courtesy of his frantic mother. "Naruto! Oh, thank God! Honey, are you alright? What happened? Did they hurt you? Where did the Uchiha go? Is that your brother over there? When did he-"

"MOM!"

Completely red-faced by his mother's babying actions, especially with Ino nearby to witness his complete and total emasculation, Naruto softly dislodged himself from his mother before calmly setting the record straight about the current situation.

"Relax. The Uchiha were taken care of, me and Ino-chan are fine, and the asshole is just taking a wizz."

Reassured that her son was in no further danger, Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief before perking back up and turning her attention to the blond girl with a smirk on her face.

"Ino-chan, ehhhh....?"

Flustered by the teasing tone of the older woman, Ino politely yet stutteringly greeted, "He-hello Sarutobi-san. I-It's very nice to meet you."

Giggling at the cute reaction she received from the blond young lady, Kurenai waved her off. "Oh relax, little one. Just call me Kurenai. I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you." Increasing the playfulness of her voice the woman added, "Naru-kun here has gone on and on about how nice and pretty you are."

"Moooom...." groaned Naruto.

For the life of him, the poor boy still couldn't figure out why his mom insisted on humiliating him constantly like this.....especially in front of girls.

In fact, if he was privy to the thoughts that were currently running through his crazy mother's head, his mind would most likely shutdown _again_ from pure embarrassment.

_Awww, this is so cute! My little Naru-munchkin is falling for Inoichi's little girl. Ooooooh, they're gonna make me such adorable grandbabies! _

_But it DAMN well better not be till I'm in my forties! I will TWIST-TIE that thing if I have to!_

"Umm, mom?....Earth to mom?....Hellooooo?"

Drawn from her musing by Naruto waving his hands in front of her face, Kurenai shook away her mental cobwebs before grinning, "Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry dear, I was just thinking about...er...stuff."

"Well, while we're on the subject of _stuff _there, ma.... " Here everyone turned their attention to a newly returned and very serious looking Shiro. "You mind telling us why three ninja from the Uchiha clan felt compelled to jump Spazzy and Ino-san here?"

Adopting a look of regretful somberness for keeping such important secrets from her sons for so long, Kurenai took a deep calming breath as she prepared to go into the long and tiring explanation about the whole Uchiha situation.

However, before the red-eyed woman could utter a single phrase, the sounds of multiple Shunshin jutsu echoed through the area, causing the entire group to whip around in battle formation.

Sighing in relief upon seeing it was just her husband and a group of ANBU, Kurenai tilted her head in their direction. "C'mon. Lets meet up with your father and we'll discuss everything from there."

As the two brothers and a reluctant Ino trekked behind the raven-haired woman, Naruto narrowed a surly look towards Shiro, who for some reason just randomly began chuckling.

"What the hell are you gigglin' about?"

"Hm Hm hehehe..... teabagged by King Kong.....seriously dude, should I even ask?"

Sourly turning away from Shiro's amused look, Naruto grumbled, "Tch, shut up."

XX

**(Riverbed - Forest of Konoha)**

_You never really could look past your own arrogance, could you, old friend?_

This was the first thought running through Uchiha Itachi's mind as he gazed somewhat impassively upon the gouts of blood flowing out of the slit across the Uchiha squad-captain's throat.

Even though he saw fit to spare the man the pain of his death by leaving him unconscious, a small part of the Weasel ANBU wanted him to know that pain as a penance for all the misdeeds he had wrought in his life.

But mostly, the stoic ANBU just wanted the man awake to hear his reasons for why he **needed** to die.

"Even when we were younger, I could see the seeds of corruption start to take root...burrowing deep into your soul until you became this....shadow....of your former self." intoned Itachi, his voice low and laced in apathy toward the fallen man.

"Greed... " The word came out almost as a hiss. "The hubris of our accursed clan. You merely became another victim of its embrace."

Kneeling down to wipe the blood off of his kunai on the man's ninja fatigues, Itachi carefully hoisted the Uchiha captain's cooling corpse before walking slowly and methodically towards the edge of the riverbed.

"Our destinies have clashed, and now, my old friend....this is where we must part ways." reverently stated Itachi, as he gingerly laid the man's body into the calming flow of the stream.

As the masked ANBU gazed upon the man's body being slowly carried down the murky waterway, he spoke up again but in a much quieter and more emotionally driven tone of voice.

"This scene...it's all very poetic, isn't it...**Shisui**? Taking your final rest..... in water's cold embrace." Pausing, Itachi's eyes softened upon seeing the body of (the finally revealed) Uchiha Shisui passing through the reflection of the moon on the river.

As if Tsukiyomi, the moon goddess herself, was placing a forgiving hand upon the fallen man, releasing his sins as he passed on into the next life.

"And even though the evil in your heart consumed you....I will truly miss you. My friend...my brother..."

And as tears of blood descended silently down his masked face, a chilled wind began howling and baying around the forested riverbed....crying in anguish.... for the man who had forgotten how

XX

**And SCENE! Great job everyone, I'll be in my trailer...**

**Finally..... the end of the _Uchiha Ambush Arc_ (yupper thats my name for it). Seriously, this was truly a grueling test of whether or not I had what it took to write this story. Battle scenes, let me tell you....they are NOT easy to write. Well...at least in the way I want them portrayed anyway. **

**Well what did you guys think? Couple questions answered, tons more left unanswered; and the story is far from finished. **

**Tell me, did you expect the mysterious Uchiha captain to be Shisui or did I really catch some of you by surprise? **

**What about the big reveal of Tsunade and Jiraiya having taken part in training Naruto and Shiro? (Don't worry, it'll be explained in greater detail later when appropriate) ****As to why Shisui underestimated Naruto when he knew he trained with a sannin, remember...hes a kid. Last thing theyd expect is for some shrimp to master A-rank jutsus....arrogant pricks :p**

**In regards to Shiro's little "episode" after the battle, I will issue one little tidbit. While I won't reveal anything spoiler-ish, I will say it directly relates to the minor flashback he had at the hospital treating that little girl. There will be a reveal down the line (and believe me you won't expect it), but till then, let me know what YOU think it could be in a review :) You're free to be as cliche and over the top in your guessing as you'd like.**

**Recent poll results concerning Shiro's romantic interest.**

**- Temari - 14**

**- De-Aged Shizune - 8**

**- Tayuya - 12**

**- Kurama Yakumo - 4**

**I'm going to CLOSE THE POLL ON FEBRUARY 5th (one week from now) so if you haven't voted yet, submit one via review. The race is still tight between Temari and Tayuya, so go go go!**

**Oh and this is mostly just for fun: I wanted to give you guys my intended voice cast for the dialogue. For the canon characters, use the _Japanese cast from the anime_. For Shiro, use _Jon Benjamin_. If you're drawing a blank, he's best known for being _Coach McGuirk_ on _Home Movies_ and now _Sterling Archer_ in _Archer._ Dude has the perfect voice of a total asshole.**

**ONE FINAL THING! Check out my profile if your looking for a good laugh at the Naruto manga. I've written up some really personal Angry Rants about certain aspects of the comic. Some things you've prolly heard before, others prolly not, but every little thought and remark is all me. Worth a look, I promise!**

**Next Chapter: True Lies - Now with Fifty-percent more Harrier flying AHHHnold!**


	13. ATTENTION: Poll Result and AN

**Greetings once again faithful readers!**

Well everyone, I must say that the poll turnout was extraordinary. Honestly, this being my first fic, I didn't expect many people to really.....well.....give a damn. I guess what they say is true, "an artist's biggest critic is himself." And you all know how critical I can be if my rants are anything to go by hehehe.

Enough about myself, lets move on to the.....LIGHTNING ROUND!

_*Pew Pew Pew*_

**Final Poll Results of Shiro's Romantic Interest:**

**- Temari - 17**

**- De-Aged Shizune - 12**

**- Tayuya - 19**

**- Kurama Yakumo - 5**

**And the end all beat all grand champion WINNER is:**** Tayuya!**

Now, I know theres going to be alot of disappointed Temari and Shizune fans, but please don't fret. Even though this will NOT be a harem, I will still give you folks plenty of "fan-service" as far as Shiro is concerned. No he won't be man-whoring, and no he won't be a cheater. After all, he may be a prick, but he's a prick with a heart of gold. You'll just have to wait and see how I approach everything.

I'm a man of my woooord......neee HAHAHAHAHA HAAAAA! (Joker laugh....ehhh I tried)

Naruto will also have other admirers reaching for his attention in the story. Like with Shiro, it won't be flat-out harem whore-ness, but there will be plenty of hints and subtle flirts here and there. If anything, these future situations will be there more for _humor and comic relief_, rather than put serious pressure on the Naru/Ino and Shiro/Tayu pairing. I hate romance emo-fics and I'll be DAMNED if this becomes one.

This is a Naruto fiction, not a god damned Danielle Steele novel. Ugh....gag me.

* * *

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

Character Art and Character Description Sheets Are DONE!

I've been running a tad slow on doing the next chapter of the story, but for good reason. What reason could that be? Well I've been busting my ass all week drawing, scanning, retracing and coloring concept artwork for the story.

Definitely ate up my precious free time...

**Check out my profile** now for the character concept artwork for _Sarutobi Uzumaki Naruto_ and _Sarutobi Yuuhi Juushiro_! Let me know via **review or email** what you think of how they look and how they turned out!

Now these images weren't the only things I was working on the past week. I have actually finished Full Chracter Descriptions for both Naruto and Shiro that I can submit online for reading.

HOWEVER....there are some minor spoilers within the sheet that could make people a tad disgruntled. Nothing major in terms of important details (Shiro's ailment isn't revealed, but more clues are added), but the descriptions contain a list of skills and abilities that haven't been used in the story yet. There is also information in reference to their past and how they have the skills they have, but I keep it fairly general and non-specific.

If none of these things bother you in terms of spoiling the story, let me know in a **review or email** if you want the sheets added online. If I feel there is a significant enough demand for it, then I'll submit them for everyone's viewing pleasure.

Man this became a wall of text without me even trying. Well thanks everyone for taking part in the pairing poll, and I await your feedback concerning the new announcements.

Your Mom's Box Everyone,

J-ro


	14. Character Sheet: Naruto

**Sarutobi Uzumaki Naruto**

**Konoha no Kaze Shokkou -**_The Wind Weaver of the Leaf_

Given Name's Literal Meaning: Maelstrom/Strong Storm _(naruto)_

* * *

**Ninja Stats**

Rank: Genin

Skill Class: B

Ninja Occupation: Kagai-nin (Assault Ninja)

Chakra Affinity: Fuuton (Bloodline enhanced)

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Personal Stats**

Birthdate: October 10 (Libra)

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Blood Type: B Positive (AN: lawl)

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 109 lbs

Endearing Traits: Energetic, Outgoing, Kind, Compassionate, Funny

Annoying Traits: Blunt, Reckless, Short-tempered, Naive

Quirks: Highly Addicted to Ramen and Red-bean Soup, Often ends his sentences with the addendum "-ttebayo" _(AN: I don't write it in because its fucking annoying, so just assume he does this....alot)_

**Affectionate Nicknames:** Naru-kun, Naru-munchkin (Kurenai's pet name), Spaz (Shiro's pet name)

**Derogatory Nicknames:** Lunatic, Dummy, Brat, Various references to Kyuubi (demon, nine-tails, etc.)

* * *

**Early Life**

Naruto, the main protagonist of our story, is the oldest son of Sarutobi Asuma and Sarutobi Yuuhi Kurenai. However, unlike his younger brother Juushiro, he is an adopted child and is not related by blood. His real biological parents were Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and Uzumaki Kushina of Whirlpool, both currently deceased.

Spirited away as a baby to the Daimyo's Court of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), young Naruto was raised around by the opulence of the rich and famous. From a young age, he and his brother Juushiro were constantly taunted for their "commoner roots" from the spoiled children that shared residency in the palace. Being the more outspoken older brother, Naruto often defended both himself and his younger brother, reciprocating through blunt actions or pranks, constantly catching the ire of his parents and the palace guard.

His outspokenness did however allow him to make fast friends with the children of various lords and kages that would visit often on business to the Fire Daimyo's palace. Despite the fact that he never got to see these friends very often, he still kept in close contact with every one of them through written correspondence.

When he and his brother Shiro began their first days of training in the shinobi arts, it was painfully clear that he possessed an incredible well of chakra with next to no control to go along with it. In fact, it was estimated that at age seven, he possessed a supply on par with an Elite Jonin. So from the onset, much of Naruto's early training centered around chakra control and adaptation exercises, so as to better harness his massive potential.

The first hiccups of his younger years would soon rear their ugly head however. After just a few weeks into his training, Naruto was accidentally knocked unconscious during an intense taijutsu training session with his father, mother and brother. It was through this training accident that the sealed demon spirit of the Kyuubi, took the opportunity to temporarily possess Naruto's vacant body, where it savagely attacked the stunned family. Because his parents had always thought something like this could happen, they managed to subdue the demon's influence, using a disruption seal provided to them by the Sandaime before leaving Konoha. After a lengthy discussion, alot of tears, and countless apologies; the entire ordeal brought the Sarutobi family far closer to each other than ever before.

Once word got back to his adopted grandfather concerning the incident, he requested that Jiraiya pay more active visits to the palace to check up on Naruto and the seal. Once the man finally met the son of his prized student, he almost instantly took a liking to the boy, seeing as how even at that age, he was so much like his father.

After a few weeks of steady recovery and light training, Naruto noticed something very odd about the feel of his chakra. It still felt as large and staggering as before, but it also felt cleaner and more flowing. After performing some tests and testing out various chakra manipulation exercises, Naruto discovered that not only did he possess far greater chakra control, but that his chakra had the innate ability to mold into his primary elemental affinity without any conscious effort. In layman's terms, the "kyuubi possession event" had changed his chakra network completely; granting him complete and _total mastery_ over his wind element.

He learned that he could perform just about any Fuuton jutsu without the need of handseals, and even at age eight, he was able to use his father's Hein (Flying Swallow) perfectly. However, he also found out that his mastery came with a severe price. Doton, Raiton and Katon techniques are next to impossible for him to perform, and only through constant training was he able to use Suiton jutsu. Blood tests performed by Tsunade confirmed that the condition was indeed a newly developed advanced bloodline ability, and that it would be passed on to his descendants. Naruto titled this new bloodline **Kazenui (Wind Sewing)**.

With his new level of chakra control and his mastery over the wind element, his training in advanced, high rank ninjutsu skyrocketed. By the time Naruto turned ten, he had an extensive Fuuton and Suiton library at his disposal, including numerous high-rank techniques he himself created using his bloodline enhanced element, Daifuuton.

In recent years, his primary sensei Jiraiya started him on the path of fuuinjutsu. Still a novice, the boy has still made remarkable progress, even discovering new uses for existing seals.

* * *

**Personality**

Naruto is characterized as being hyperactive; he is typically easily excitable, impulsive, and often suffers from a short attention span. This is supported by his brother Shiro, describing Naruto as being the type who typically doesn't think before acting; at least as far as most common things in his life are concerned.

As an extension of his naivety, Naruto has a number of childish traits. His pajamas always include a comical black nightcap with eyes and teeth, and he keeps his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan," a present from his godfather Jiraiya. Also, Naruto rarely pays heed to formality or social standings, because they remind him of the stuffy atmosphere he had to deal with at the Daimyo palace. This is evidenced whenever he addresses his grandfather the Hokage, as well as his perverted sensei Jiraiya.

In battle Naruto's personality flips dramatically from fun-loving, to fierce. Able to adapt into any situation, Naruto can develop brilliant, yet risky, strategies to just about any battle scenario. With a bottomless well of will determination, Naruto has never, nor will ever accept the idea of a no-win scenario.

This leads into one of Naruto's greatest traits: his fiery desire for self-improvement. This part of him is so intense, that his presence can often strongly impact the lives of those around him, instilling into them a confidence and self-esteem they never thought they had.

Naruto follows the idea that hard-work pays off better than relying on inborn genius. Since he himself is now the first scion of a new Advanced Bloodline, he never relies on the status quo of its capability to win his battles. Rather, he pushes himself to advance beyond his normal capability, breaking into newer and more powerful frontiers of power. Such examples is his self-created Daifuuton subgenre of Wind techniques: techniques that push his bloodline capability even further than anyone thought possible. Only through self-experimentation and constant practice was he able to reach this pinnacle of power.

Naruto has a severe Galahad Complex - the need to comfort and support a sad or crying girl/woman until they're properly happy again. He isn't afraid to openly show his supportive and sensitive side, nor will he turn away any girl (or even a guy- although it creeps him out) who seeks emotional help and attention. Because of his long-standing experience in these types of matters, Naruto has a firm grasp over people's emotions and has a knack for giving his own brand of inspiring advice.

* * *

**Skills and Hobbies**

**Skill Strengths**

- Endless Chakra Reserves

- Advanced Ability in Various High-Rank Offensive Ninjutsu

- Can perform ANY Fuuton Jutsu without handseals

- Proficient in Hand-to-Hand Combat

- Fast Turnaround with Training and Improvement (through Kage-Bunshin)

- Advanced Battlefield Awareness

- Able to tap into a single tail of demonic chakra at will without any adverse effects

**Skill Weaknesses**

- Completely unable to perform Katon, Raiton, and Doton elemental jutsu

- Average Ability in Suiton - Requires outside sources to perform

- Unable to perform most Genjutsu (above D-rank)

- Prone to the weaknesses of his sealed Demon (Sharingan/Mokuton-based submission techniques)

- Easily distracted and prone to losing his cool

**Hobbies**

- Gardening

- Pulling Pranks

- Jutsu Creation

- Cooking

- Music

- Movies

- Writing

- Playing the Guitar (both acoustic and electric)

* * *

**Abilities** _(Some information supplied by Narutopedia)_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (****Shadow Clone Technique)**_ (B-Rank) - Supplementary Ninjutsu_

Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows, or if the primary user is knocked unconscious. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. This technique was also the first one Naruto learned and mastered.

**Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)** _(A-Rank) - Clone-based Ninjutsu_

This jutsu works in combination with the _Shadow Clone_ technique to create a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is considerable, and could potentially kill an attacker engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Naruto hasn't fully mastered this jutsu, as he cannot reliably control the blast power.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) **_(A-Rank) - Offensive Ninjutsu_

Created by his biological father, and taught to him by his sensei Jiraiya, this technique is Naruto's prized melee finisher. The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with, inflicting major damage. This also tends to launch the target backward once hit. The jutsu is half complete, and Naruto has just begun trying to combine it with his Daifuuton bloodline affinity.

**Daifuuton: Taifu'nome (Greater Wind Release: Eye of the Typhoon)** _(A-Rank) - Defensive/Offensive Ninjutsu_

The first jutsu Naruto ever created to use his bloodline proto-element Daifuuton, the technique requires no handseals and can be used offensively or defensively. In essence, a localized wind-bladed tornado is formed around the user, which can deflect most jutsu. If used in melee range, the blades can be used offensively to tear apart anybody within a 15 foot radius. The primary weakness, like all Wind techniques, is fire, since it only enhances it. Therefore it shouldn't be used in situations where Katon are being cast.

**Daifuuton: Atsugai (Greater Wind Release: Pressure Damage)** _(B-Rank) - Offensive Elemental Ninjutsu_

More powerful version of the Renkuudan, Naruto enhances the chakra he emits from his mouth with his bloodline, to target a person's body, crushing it with immense pressures before tearing it to shreds.

_(AN: I know this is Kakuzu's technique, but honestly, it seemed more appropriate that Naruto developed it instead - plus its a cool ability that douche didn't deserve anyway)_

**Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) **_(C-Rank) - Offensive Elemental Ninjutsu_

The Renkuudan is cast as the user takes a deep breath, distending his stomach, and punches himself in the gut, shooting large balls of compressed air and chakra at an opponent. Naruto's bloodline affords him the ability to cast it without handseals.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** _(C-Rank) - Offensive Elemental Ninjutsu_

Naruto's favorite and most often used technique, the Daitoppa creates a large explosion of wind from the user's location, easily leveling everything in its path. Its simple to aim, and requires very little chakra to use. Naruto can also use this without the need of handseals.

**Hakukaze Ryu Taijutsu (Wind Fade Style Taijutsu) **_- Melee Combat Style_

The Hakukaze is a specialized hand-to-hand combat style, tailored exclusively for those carrying Naruto's new bloodline. Inspired by his sensei's Sage Mode taijutsu, the Kawazu Kumite, the style uses Naruto's innate ability with wind to enhance the wind pressure surrounding his body, giving him a thick, invisible layer of added reach to all of his attacks. The damage of the blow however, is proportionate to the power of the swing. Therefore, they are not as powerful as Sage Frog Katas, which are greatly enhanced with Senjutsu chakra.

**Hein (Flying Swallow) **_(B-Rank) - Kenjutsu/Ninjutsu Enhancement_

Originally created by his adoptive father Asuma through the use of trench knives, Naruto uses _Hein_ as his primary weapon-based technique. Using 'Chakra Flow', this technique requires a bladed weapon; by feeding Wind elemental chakra into the weapon, the ninja will increase the length and density of his blade to strike an enemy from several feet out of the physical blade's range. This is accomplished by creating an invisible extension of Fuuton chakra that shapes into an edge that functions like the normal blade itself.

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) **_(B-Rank) - Defensive Elemental Ninjutsu_

This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water around the user. This wall of water is especially effective at stopping Katon techniques. Naruto can only form the wall by using outside water sources.

**Suiton: Hahonryu (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)** _(C-Rank) - Offensive Elemental Ninjutsu_

This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand and fires at a highspeed at the enemy. Naruto is only able to perform the technique with a nearby water source.

**Sui: Fuin (Water Seal)** _- Supplmentary Fuuinjutsu_

Used by Naruto as a way to provide sources of water to be used for his Suiton jutsu, anywhere and at any time. In actuality, the seals are just simple storage scrolls, ingeniously used to contain membrane-filled cloisters of water, which explode upon release.

_(AN: Giant water balloons, inside a storage scroll - nothing fancy)_

**Magen: Onime G********iragira**** (Demonic Illusion: Demon-Eyed Stare)** _(D-Rank) - Minor Aesthetic Genjutsu_

The only genjutsu Naruto ever learned and perfected besides the _Henge no Jutsu_, the technique was originally created by his adoptive mother as a way to intimidate opponents by giving the user's eyes a baleful glow. This low chakra ability is an effective fear tactic that does not require handseals to activate.

_(AN: I have a sinking suspicion this kind of jutsu has been used before in other fics, but I don't know of any off the top of my head. If another author has made this jutsu before, please know I came up with this on my own, and any similarities is just coincidence, and not an intentional plagiarism of your idea.)_

* * *

**Armament**

**Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives **

A highly uniquely-designed trench knife, these blades are worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zig-zag 'tooth' over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. Naruto, like his father Asuma, couples these knives with his taijutsu skills to great effect, such that he can take out multiple opponents in a matter of seconds. The knives can be infused with elemental chakra to produce added effects. When infused with Fuuton chakra through the Hein technique, it can easily pierce through trees, stone, even metal.


	15. Character Sheet: Shiro

**Sarutobi Yuuhi Juushiro**

**Konoha no Onime Seijin -**_The Demon-Eyed Saint of the Leaf_

Given Name's Literal Meaning: Ten _(juu)_ White/Castle _(shiro)_

Loosely Translated: The Tenth Defender

* * *

**Ninja Stats**

Rank: Genin

Skill Class: B

Ninja Occupation: Iryo-nin (Medical Ninja)

Chakra Affinity: Raiton (currently unusable)

Village: Konohagakure no Sato

**Personal Stats**

Birthdate: May 25 (Gemini)

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Blood Type: O Negative (universal donor)

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 115 lbs

Endearing Traits: Kind, Calm and Collected, Compassionate, Witty

Annoying Traits: Sarcastic, Passive-Aggressive, Overbearing (typically to those he cares about), Overly Casual

Quirks: Highly Addicted to Chocolate, Likes to chews toothpicks

**Affectionate Nicknames:** Shiro, Asshole, The Band-Aid Desperado (pet title given to him by Naruto)

**Derogatory Nicknames:** Monkey Boy, Wimp, Nerd

* * *

**Early Life**

Juushiro, or Shiro as he likes to be called, is the youngest son of Sarutobi Asuma and Sarutobi Yuuhi Kurenai. However, unlike his older brother Naruto, he is the sole biological child between both parents.

Born in the Daimyo's Court of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country), young Shiro was raised amongst the opulence of the rich and famous. From a young age, he and his brother Naruto were constantly berated for their "commoner roots" from the spoiled children that shared residency in the palace. Whereas Naruto usually responded to the taunts with threats of physical retribution, Shiro instead grew to vent his frustrations through pessimism and passive-aggressive behavior. Even today, Shiro never openly expresses his real emotions, typically burying them under humorously snide comments, and over-the-top implied innuendo.

With no consistently positive social-life, except with that of his brother, much of Shiro's childhood was devoted to excelling in academics. Showing high aptitude in medicine, anatomy, botany, ethics and psychology, it was clear to everyone that the young six-year old was an intellectual genius in the making.

During the first weeks of his shinobi training; that it was discovered that he held an unnaturally high level of control over his chakra, despite the fact he possessed an above average supply. Unfortunately, it was also discovered that his incredible control stemmed from an inborn mutation where his chakra pathways were formed too narrow.

While his pathways allow him to maintain a constant and steady flow of chakra in medium amounts, the massive bursts needed for most offensive ninjutsu are impossible for him to generate. While nothing life threatening, Shiro's prospects as a practitioner of ninjutsu like his brother Naruto, were eliminated. For these reasons, much of his early training was limited to just taijutsu and studying the arts of genjutsu with his mother.

Unsatisfied with the art of illusions that his mother loved so much, Shiro began researching into alternatives. Intrigued by stories of ninjas capable of using their chakra to heal injuries and sickness, Shiro had felt he found his true calling. However, because ninja medicine is so sparsely taught, it was nearly impossible for the young boy to find proper instruction. Undeterred, Shiro decided to try and learn medical ninjutsu on his own. Through personal trial-and-error in chakra manipulation on plants, the Sarutobi boy eventually made a breakthrough in duplicating a weaker version of Shousen technique.

Deciding to try it out in a real situation, he used it to heal some minor wounds and scrapes after an especially hard training practice, catching the attention of his senseis. When asked where he learned such a rare technique, he received plenty of shocked looks when he said it was self-taught.

Word eventually got around about how there existed a young _male_ iryo-nin prodigy, living in the daimyo's court. It wasn't long until these rumors reached the foremost authority in that field: Tsunade of the _Densetsu no Sannin_. Intrigued by the boy's rumored latent potential in advanced healing (along with the discovery that he was also her sensei's grandson), the older woman felt compelled to meet the boy first hand and see for herself if the stories about his ability were true.

Although the interaction between Shiro and Tsunade was _shaky_ at first (she called him a mouthy brat, and in response he called her a hooker), the two came to a common understanding and thus the older woman remained at the palace and took the seven-year-old as her second (silent) apprentice.

From there, his training simply... took off.

_(AN: Take note, Shiro's chakra pathway mutation is NOT the mysterious affliction he was dealing with in Ch. 6 Part 3. However, it is related to it....in a way. Sorry folks, I hate spoilers and I'm betting most of you do too. So for now, you need to keep reading for the big reveal. :D)_

* * *

**Personality**

Despite his playfully caustic sense of humor, Shiro is highly accepting of others, and will never openly poke fun at someone for things that are too personal or taboo. He even says it himself, that he'll "never cross that fine line between having fun with somebody, and being a prick."

Even though it isn't always demonstrated openly, Shiro is highly sensitive to a point of almost being empathic to the emotions and feelings of others. Through intense study in psychiatry and personal experience in complex social interaction; Shiro can _almost_ anticipate the actions people will take, or are capable of taking, simply by casually observing their behavior. While not true precognition, it has given him a level of battle awareness on par with Naruto.

His relationship with his adopted brother Naruto is very close. Since just about every-waking moment of each other's lives have been spent together, both brothers have a near psuedo-telepathic connection, able to anticipate each other's feelings and emotions without the need of open communication. And even though their heated bickering might say otherwise, both boys would risk everything to make sure the other was safe and happy. Shiro, despite being the younger, is very overbearing toward his brother and always scolds him for his reckless behavior. In fact, the only time Shiro ever loses his collected composure, is when his brother risks his life in a haphazard way.

Like his brother, Shiro has a severe Galahad Complex - the need to comfort and support a sad or crying girl/woman until they're properly happy again. Unlike his brother though, Shiro isn't comfortable with the public knowing this fact.

Shiro's sole vice in life is chocolate of various flavors and varieties. He often never leaves the house unless he has his travel stash - typically a sealed pouch containing truffles, double-dipped chocolate peanuts, and fun-sized candy bars. It is said that if you are offered a candy from Shiro's sacred stash, that its his way of offering you his respect and approval.

Besides his immediate family, Shiro has formed strong bonds with both his teacher Tsunade and her other apprentice Shizune. Originally a tentative student/teacher relationship, it had grown over the years into that of a brother and sister. Shiro thinks very highly of his _nee-chan_, and often scolds his brother for criticizing Tsunade's bad habits, even though he himself playfully does the same.

After a tragic and life changing experience at age seven (hint hint :D), Shiro has taken to strict adherence to the Hippocratic Oath. So strictly in fact, that he refuses to kill - something that conflicts greatly with his chosen profession as a shinobi. Despite having full support from his family in his noble goals, he often gets criticized by some of his shinobi peers for his "naive pacifistic views."

* * *

**Skills and Hobbies**

**Skill Strengths**

- Advanced Medical Ninjutsu

- Unique Enhancement and Enfeeblement Ninjutsu

- Advanced hand-to-hand combat

- Advanced evasive tactics and reactive reflexes

- Highly intelligent (mental genius)

**Skill Weaknesses**

- Mid-High Level Offensive Ninjutsu (impossible to perform any)

- Any technique that requires high bursts of chakra (Eight Celestial Gates- Various Clone Techniques)

- Tends to limit capabilities (in fear of killing opponents)

- Straining his Chakra Reserves will exacerbate his _mysterious affliction_.....

**Hobbies**

- Reading

- Music

- Movies

- Shock-Jock Radio (linger longer)

- Baking

- Playing the piano

- Pharmaceutical Research

* * *

**Abilities** _(Some information supplied by Narutopedia)_

**Tenshu no Karada (The Body of the Castle) **_(B-Rank) Physical Enhancement Skill_

Inspired by the strength augmenting technique first developed by his master Tsunade. Whereas the original concept involved the ability to concentrate and release chakra in an instant with inhuman timing, Shiro can literally augment his natural strength by layering coils of chakra strings on the outside of his arms, similar to those used by puppeteers. In layman's terms, the technique adds exoskeletal muscles made completely out of high-tensile chakra.

The output of his hits, while not nearly as destructive and powerful as that of Tsunade's, requires no timing and is simply reactive to the Shiro's natural movement - therefore easier to control. The only downside with the technique, is that the strings needs to be maintained at all times. If the technique deactivates somehow, Shiro must devote significant time, effort and focus to re-initiate it, leaving him vulnerable to attack.

A positive side effect of the technique is if one of Shiro's limbs becomes injured or damaged to the point where it cannot move on its own, he can use the coiled strings to restore limited movement, but with a fraction of its normal strength.

At standard power, Shiro is capable of warping metal, lifting large stones and punching trees in half. However, because of his_ affliction_, he has to limit the output by half at all times or he'll strain his reserves to quickly. If pushed to full power, his strength can nearly double, but the duration is very limited due to the risk of exhausting his chakra.

**Hayasa no Denko (The Speed of Lightning)**_ (B-Rank) Physical Enhancement Skill_

Essentially the same as the _Tenshu no Karada_ but with a different effect. Whereas that technique focuses on using the coiled chakra strings to enhance the _strength_ of the arm muscles, this technique uses the same strings to enhance the _reaction_ of the leg muscles.

When set at it normal output, Shiro is capable of moving at the speed of a rookie Jonin, with the agility to match. Like the _Tenshu no Karada Technique_, its limited to half power at all times to conserve chakra. And like that technique, the output can be raised to full, doubling the effective speed increase. But again, the downsides are the same.

_(AN: The idea for these techniques were inspired by the Nano-suit from the game Crysis, and the Ransotengai used by Ishida Uryuu in Bleach. If you do not know what either of those are or what they do, check them out on Google.)_

**Gansuringu Ryu Taijutsu (Gunslinger Style Taijutsu)** _- Melee Combat Style_

A special form of hand-to-hand combat developed by Shiro to properly utilize the capabilities of both his _Tenshu no Karada_ and _Hayasa no Denko_ techniques. Based mostly off of Western Style boxing, She Quan and Jeet Kun Do, the style relies heavily on rapid footwork, constant evasive motion and high impact fist-work.

The style uses absolutely _no kicks_, since it runs the risk of slowing the effectiveness of the _Hayasa no Denko_. Instead all attacks revolve around punches, jabs, chops, swipes, and various other strikes that can only be performed using just the arms and fists.

The more advanced forms of the style work exclusively off of special aerial combinations. Requiring more timing and preparation to pull off these type of combos, the effect is multiplicative depending on how high the opponent is sent into the air by the first uppercut. The higher they go, the more _Shells_ (explosive chakra punches) can be unleashed before they crater to the ground. Currently, Shiro can perform up to ten shells at maximum, but puts a heavy strain on his reserves to perform.

**Tama (Shells) **_(C-Rank) - Melee Combat Supplemental Ability _

Term used by Shiro for the special punches he inflicts during freefall aerial combos. They are the same type of punches Tsunade uses with her super strength - simple timing based micro detonations of stored chakra in the fists. Because each punch uses small amounts of chakra, they present little risk to Shiro's condition. However, the coils in his arms only allow enough chakra to be stored for five hits each - ten total. Once spent, it will take quite a bit of time for Shiro's to recharge for another volley. This fact is also the reason why Shiro doesnt utilize the technique for ALL of his hits. (AN: alot like reloading the magazine of a gun)

**Hiruko yori Rokushahu (Six Shots from High Noon)** _(C-Rank) – Melee Combat Combination_

Shiro's most commonly used form of the Gansuringu Ryu's advanced aerial combos. The attack usually begins with a powerful uppercut type blow to launch the target into the air, followed by the attacker either jumping or ramping themselves skyward where the target is intercepted and then pounded toward the ground with six powerful Shell bursts.

_(AN: This aspect of Shiro's combat was inspired by Kazuma's Alter in the anime s-CRY-ed)_

**Shousen no Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)** _(A-Rank) - Medical Ninjutsu_

This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. Because it is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury, the technique requires a great amount of chakra control to use.

By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the Shiro can overload a person's normal circulation, rendering them temporarily comatose. Although this is usually undesirable medically, Shiro often uses this application of the jutsu in his taijutsu as a nonviolent means to incapacitate opponents.

**Myakusen no Jutsu (Mystical Pulse Technique)**_ (A-Rank) - Medical Ninjutsu_

The next step in the Shosen's evolution. Developed by Shiro, with help from Tsunade, the _Mystical Pulse_ requires even higher amounts of control, but uses significantly less chakra to heal the same wounds in the same amount of time. Unlike the _Mystical Palm_ where chakra is channeled through the hands over the general direction over wound, the _Mystical Pulse_ directs a smaller, more intense flow of chakra through the index and middle fingers of each hand directly into the wound.

**Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)** _(B-Rank) - __Medical Ninjutsu_

This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the Chakra Scalpel can actually make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The Chakra Scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Shiro almost never uses it this way, feeling that its too deadly a skill.

**Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu (Delicate Illness Extraction Technique)** _(B-Rank)__ - Medical Ninjutsu_

Medical ninjutsu used by most medics to draw out pathogens and poisons from a patient and then heal the damage. After the illness is determined, the medic can then draw out the agent, while simultaneously repairing the damage it caused. Shiro considers this to be his weakest medical ninjutsu since he hasn't mastered it properly.

**Magen: Onime G********iragira**** (Demonic Illusion: Demon-Eyed Stare)** _(D-Rank) - Minor Aesthetic Genjutsu_

The first technique Shiro ever learned and perfected, the technique was originally created by his mother as a way to intimidate opponents by giving the user's eyes a baleful glow. Shiro uses this low chakra ability often as an effective fear tactic. This ability is not limited to those of Yuuhi blood, nor is it a doujutsu. Does not require handseals to activate.

_(AN: I have a sinking suspicion this kind of jutsu has been used before in other fics, but I don't know of any off the top of my head. If another author has made this jutsu before, please know I came up with this on my own, and any similarities is just coincidence, and not an intentional plagiarism of your idea.)_

* * *

**Armament**

**Kijotsuki (Lady Luck)**

His sole offensive weapon, named in "honor" of his sensei Tsunade. Because the vast majority of his personal supply space is reserved for medical supplies, Shiro carries no other offensive ninja supplies. This mean no kunai, shuriken, wire, or even explosive tags.

Custom made by the palace smithy back at the capitol, the blade's length is about the same as that of a large dagger. The curvature of the blade is reminiscent of a hunting knife, and is only sharpened on the forward side to allow the _Kijotsuki_ to be wielded safely in a reverse-forearm grip.

The oak grip is also very unique: curving outward and lined with notches similar to that of a tactical sidearm. There is no guard. Instead there is a trigger-like ring between the guard and the blade, used to provide extra grip stabilization.

_Kijotsuki's_ sole purpose: defense. Being much smaller than a sword, the blade is much more maneuverable, making it easier to parry and deflect with. Shiro abstains from using it offensively however, not just because its impractical for its small reach, but also because its "messier."

Because of its pistol-like qualities, Shiro treats it as such. He keeps it holstered to his left thigh, and has a tendency to unsheathe it in a way similar to how an outlaw in an American western, pulls out his pistol.

_(AN: For a better visual, take the handle and trigger sections of a gunblade from Final Fantasy 8, and graft a slightly longer, non-serrated version of Rambo's hunting knife blade onto it. And presto, you have the pistol knife Kijotsuki. I'll post imagery of it later.)_


	16. CH7 True Lies P1

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 7: True Lies: Part I**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editor: Starfire201**

* * *

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**(Entrance Gate of the Uchiha Clan District)**

"Ah, Hokage-sama. To what do we owe the _pleasure_ of your visit this fine morning?"

Sarcasm was literally soaking every word coming out of the mouth of the Uchiha gate guard, as he sent a smug look toward the strongest shinobi of the village.

Reigning in the bitter emotions that threatened to spill out, the Sandaime Hokage maintained his mask of evenness.

"I appreciate the_sincerity_ of your greeting. Now step aside before I deem it necessary to **make you**."

"Bannin, I do believe that the _esteemed_ leader of our village has openly threatened us on clan grounds." smirked the first guard, as he rudely ignored the Hokage to address his fellow gatekeeper.

"Yes Keibi, it would seem so. Surprising when you consider our Lord Hokage is supposed to be well versed in Konoha's charter on clan rights. Of course, they say memory is always the first thing to go..." trailed off Bannin, his tone mocking and condescending.

What little patience the Hokage had upon arriving at the gate, was waning rapidly the longer he continued to endure through the veiled disrespect.

"I'll say it one last time. Step. Aside. **Now**." The last word coming out as a feral growl.

Playfulness leaving him, Bannin stormed up to the Sandaime threateningly. "You have no authority over me old ma-URGH!"

The advancing gate guard never got a chance to finish his tirade, as his windpipe was snapped shut by the swift and vigorous claw-like grip of the "old man" he had just brazenly dismissed.

The other guard Keibi, upon seeing the danger befalling his comrade, made an advance to attack the Sandaime, but was halted upon feeling the warm glow of bladed chakra at his throat.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, the Uchiha guard paled at the cold and merciless look being directed his way by a furious Asuma.

"Give me a reason....please."

With the other guard subdued, the Sandaime intensified his gaze toward the squirming man, steadily increasing the force of his vice-like grip.

"I'm in a **bad** mood...._understand_?"

The man could only nod and whimper pathetically, as the killing intent being focused at him by the God of Shinobi was not unlike that of a bloodthirsty demon.

Scoffing at the man's weak will, the elder Sarutobi unceremoniously dropped the wheezing guard flat on his ass, before advancing past the gate en route to his primary destination.

Asuma wasn't feeling quite as generous towards his prey. After delivering a knife-edged chop to the back of Keibi's head, the younger man stepped over the gatekeeper's unconscious body before falling in step behind his father.

The sole, red-eyed female of the entourage settled for a dainty smirk, before catching up to her husband.

* * *

Advancing through the quiet streets of the Uchiha clan district, the Hokage swiftly bit his thumb before swiping a swatch of blood across his palm.

Without losing his stride, the elder man began performing a rapid set of handseals, before slamming his palm against the wall of a nearby building.

From an explosion of smoke and chakra, a large figure flipped acrobatically from the point of origin, before deftly landing alongside the Sandaime.

With eyes still locked forward toward his destination, the Hokage casually addressed the large white-haired anthropomorphic gorilla as he continued his brisk pace.

"Walk with me, Enma."

Despite the evenness of the Sandaime's tone, the great boss summon of the Ape Contract couldn't ignore the authoritative chill laced within.

Regardless of the shiver that threatened to run down his spine, Enma maintained a scowl of frustration at having been summoned without battle in sight.

"You had better have a good reason for this, Saru. My services are not to be toyed with."

"My reasons will speak for themselves..."

Asuma and Kurenai, who had given the two a respectful berth, could see the expression of the monkey king slowly becoming more and more angered as the conversation went on.

Then with little warning, the large ape summon let loose a ferocious roar before slamming one of his massive fists through the wall of a nearby shop.

"The gall of these insects! They DARE attack the progeny of **my** allies!"

Directing his narrowed and angered gaze upon his summoner, Enma in a harsh tone demanded, "This grave dishonor better not go unpunished in my company, Saru. I need not remind you of other failures I've had to endure because of your inaction..."

Although the Hokage didn't flinch at those cold and reproachful words, Asuma and Kurenai did.

"I guess after all these years, Enma still hasn't forgotten...nor forgiven." Meeting his wife's saddened look, the younger Sarutobi grimaced. "Considering all that's happened since dad let **him** go, I don't blame the old gorilla."

"Shh...Asuma be more respectful."

"I would listen to the girl, whelp." The younger Sarutobi nearly jumped out of his skin upon being growled at by the large summon. "This 'old gorilla' still has _very _good hearing..."

* * *

**(Uchiha Lord's Estate - Guest Area Chambers)**

Within the visitation chambers of the Uchiha Clan lord's estate, Uchiha Fugaku calmly sipped his herbal tea in a reserved silence.

The past week for the stoic head of the Uchiha clan had been quite.... frustrating to say the least.

Not only had his men failed to retrieve the container for the nine-tailed fox, but they had managed to get themselves caught by the waiting hands of the Sandaime Hokage.

Regardless of the level of evidence against him, the head of the Uchiha knew it was merely a matter of time before the "old goat" came storming through his doors with a contingent of his loyal followers, screaming for his arrest.

Two dimensional fools.

A man never becomes head of the greatest clan in the world without becoming a master of intrigue and politics.

Contingency and preparation. In the shinobi world, these very things meant the difference between success and failure, life and death.

And Uchiha Fugaku was never a failure...

Halting any further thoughts on the matter, Fugaku smirked amusingly, as the once comfortable silence of his estate was replaced by the sounds of crashing and the shouts of combat.

_Hmph...I was wondering when the decrepit fossil would show._

Ignoring the questioning gaze being directed at him by his guest, Fugaku maintained a patient and expectant stare towards his sliding paper doors as the crescendo of combat grew closer and closer.

Neither occupant had to wait long, as the flimsy doorway was obliterated by the body of a servant who had been used as a living projectile by an enraged Enma.

After patting a calming hand upon the angered boss summon's shoulder, Sarutobi Hiruzen carried himself through the broken doorway along with his son and daughter-in-law, as all three leveled hard glares towards the man responsible for their recent troubles.

If the glares were having any effect on the stoic clan head, he wasn't showing it.

In fact, Fugaku maintained an air of smug superiority as he addressed his new company. "Ah, Sarutobi-san, welcome. If I had known you were interested in joining me for tea, I would have had my servants prepare for additional company." Pausing, Fugaku directed a hand toward the occupant sitting across from him. "As a matter of fact.....I believe you are _very _well acquainted with my guest."

As said guest turned around to address the Sarutobi family, it was the thoroughly shocked Hokage who managed to voice the man's identity out loud.

"D-Daimyo-sama?"

"Ah, Saru-kun, it has been far too long hasn't it?" smiled the slightly effeminate man. While happy to see his old acquaintance, the man raised a questioning eyebrow upon seeing the Hokage in full battle gear. "Although you seem to be dressed somewhat strangely for just a simple tea visit. So what brings you here my old friend?"

"Lord Shijimi, I'm afraid I didn't come for a social visit." Sarutobi's tone while harsh, remained respectful. "Your _gracious_ host is currently under the suspicion of conspiracy to kidnap and murder three clan heirs. I've come to _personally_ issue his arrest."

Upon the mention of murder, the Daimyo gave a stunned look to the Uchiha clan head, "Oh my.... that is a very serious crime. Is this true, Fugaku-kun?"

"Of course not, my Lord. In fact, I would like to hear how I was implicated as the one responsible for these _reprehensible_ crimes." the words came out practiced and controlled, but it was only the Sarutobi family and Enma who caught the underlying mockery of his tone.

Before the snarling ape king could bum rush the arrogant man, the Sandaime halted his advance with an extended hand.

Ignoring the glare being directed his way by the furious Enma, the Hokage addressed the Daimyo, "A week ago, Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka clan, and my grandson Naruto were viciously attacked by three ninja of the Uchiha clan along the vacant areas of Konoha's private training grounds. Their intent was to kidnap my grandson and kill the girl so as to avert the chance of there being any witnesses."

Here the Hokage paused to direct a slight smirk towards the unmoved Fugaku, "Fortunately, these three Uchiha were quite.... _amateurish_. They were subdued quite swiftly by both Naruto and timely arrival of my other grandson, Juushiro."

Even though his face remained impassive, any trained ninja could feel the anger and frustration emanating from the stolid clan head.

It wasn't enough to hear how his plan had failed, but to also hear how his clansmen were bested by the children of an inferior family....such an insult to his Uchiha pride would not go unpunished.

Upon hearing that no harm befell the three children, Shijimi sighed in relief, "Oh my, that is so good to hear. I couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to those two sweet boys. So it is to my understanding that these men are currently in your custody and have confessed as to Fugaku-kun's involvement?"

The Hokage's expression turned slightly frustrated, upon hearing the one question he didn't want to have to answer. "There were.... _complications_. It would seem these men were prepared for the chance of capture. Before interrogation could be performed, the Uchiha in our custody activated a suicide seal."

The devious look of mirth on Fugaku's face made the Sandaime want to end the man's life right then and there. Of course, the Daimyo saw none of this, as his questioning focus remained locked onto the Hokage for more information.

"Surely you've run mind probes...or searched for any clues they had in their possession."

Seeing that his father was still being distracted by the taunting look being sent his way by the cocky Uchiha, Asuma took care of answering for him, "The quality of the Uchiha clan's sealing techniques were surprisingly.... thorough. Their minds were discovered to have been wiped clean after the post-mortem scans were attempted by Yamanaka mind walkers."

"You seem to be adamant in implying that because these men were from my clan and were using Uchiha clan resources, that they were automatically under my orders." declared Fugaku smoothly. After taking another graceful sip of his tea he added, "I am a man of my word my dear Sarutobi and I would never send _loyal _clansmen to do such cowardly things."

"LIES!" shouted Enma, as he pointed an accusing finger toward the silver-tongued Uchiha. "I can smell the deceit on your breath you filthy ningen worm! Saru, I demand retribution from this parasite for his crimes, and I demand it **now**!"

"Gentlemen!" Surprisingly, it was the frail and effeminate Daimyo who took hold of the hostile situation.

"Please, let's be civil about this. Now, Sarutobi," here the man directed his commanding gaze towards his Kage, "I have to be honest with you. You have a very personal stake in these circumstances, thus I feel you may have allowed your emotions to cause you to jump to conclusions."

Before the elder shinobi leader could voice his denial, he was silenced by his Daimyo's raised hand, "Now before you try to convince me otherwise, allow me clarify what I see as a student of the law. The evidence you've presented, while troubling, is also very limited and insubstantial. Yes these men were Uchiha shinobi, but you've yet to tell me anything conclusive that leads me to believe they were under the orders of Fugaku-kun here."

Asuma, forgetting just who it was he was interrupting, jumped headlong into the argument, "But Shijimi-sama these men were of high standing within the clan! In fact, they served directly under Fugaku in the Police Forces!"

"Again, circumstantial." sighed the Daimyo, before directing an apologetic look towards the clearly infuriated family. "I'm sorry, but without direct evidence to support your accusation, I must intervene. I cannot allow the personal bias of our Hokage in this investigation to ruin the reputation of one of the founding clans of Konoha, simply because of the actions of a few of their errant members."

Even though the Daimyo was well within his rights to override the Hokage's authority, merely the fact that this.... _civilian _man.... was pulling rank in a _shinobi _village, especially over something as serious as this, was enough to cause the Sandaime to direct a small glare towards his Lord.

_It took nearly a week to scrounge up this much evidence to indict the smug prick, and you invalidate it in minutes. Even you can't be this complacent and blind, Shijimi!_

Somewhat wilting under his subordinate' s gaze, the Fire Daimyo swallowed the lump that stalled in his throat before pressing on, "Please understand, Sarutobi. I am deeply disturbed that your grandsons and the young Yamanaka girl were attacked so maliciously. But I must ensure that the justice system of our government is not circumvented so that innocents are not dragged through the mud through brazen witch hunts. It reflects poorly on the both of us, and you know this."

"Lord Hokage....father. This man wanted to kill our boys. Your grandsons...You can't -" Kurenai was given the chance to continue as her leader spoke over her.

"Very well. I see that I am outranked in this decision.....at your leave, my Lord."

The Hokage's tone was even, yet blatantly forced. He had no choice....he was literally commanded to let this animal of an Uchiha get away with attacking his grandchildren. It felt like the worst torture possible as a loving grandfather to let this grave injustice slide.

The glares being leveled at him by his son, daughter and summon certainly weren't making things any easier either.

"Of course, Saru-kun." nodded Shijimi sympathetically. "Asuma-kun, Kurenai-chan, my best wishes to you and your boys in all of this. Good luck with the rest of your investigations."

The Sarutobi family knew the Daimyo was being sincere with his words, but they were so beyond furious with the situation that they simply settled for giving curt bows before turning on their heels and exiting hastily.

Enma lingered in the room a few seconds longer to growl and glare menacingly at the two. Scoffing at the whimpers he received from the effeminate looking Fire Lord, the great Monkey King snorted before departing as well.

With the room once again settling into a comfortable silence, Fugaku sipped his herbal tea while smirking as malignant thoughts brewed within his sharp mind.

_I will always remain one step ahead of you, Sarutobi.....always..._

* * *

"Saru, you can't be serious! This -"

"Be silent, Enma!" sharply interrupted the Sandaime. After that fiasco, he **definitely **wasn't in the mood to hear his summons's usual criticisms and disparagements.

"No, I will not be silent any longer, you damned fool!" snarled the enraged boss summon, bringing himself face-to-face with the Hokage. "Do you truly expect me to remain idle and watch you be led around like a whipped dog?! Your failure to act has become completely intoler - "

Enma was unable to finish his tirade as he found himself being grasped by the throat by his summoner, before being slammed incredibly hard into a nearby wall.

"Now you listen to me, and listen well because I will only say this once..." Sarutobi's voice was low, and chilly, as he locked his furious eyes with those of his struggling summon.

"Do not presume to lecture **me** on what I just went through in there. You have absolutely no idea how difficult it was to stare into the eyes of that despicable _creature _after what he did, and then walk away because I was forced to by a man who controls literally everything around me." Here the Hokage tightened the grip on Enma's throat as he raised the tempo of his voice.

"So get this through your thick skull, you damned **arrogant** ape! I may have been forced to retreat from this _battle,_ but for the sake of my family, my village, and the people within it I will NEVER let that bastard win this _war_. Are we clear?"

"RRGH!" the grip and force of the Hokage's choke became even tighter.

"ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Nodding somewhat pathetically, Enma found himself being unceremoniously released, where he dropped limply to the ground, choking and wheezing for fresh air.

Asuma and Kurenai stood stock still throughout the entire exchange, never once figuring the kind old Hokage had it in him to be so brutal to his own summon, regardless of how often they butted heads.

_Ho-Holy shit! Dad's never stood up to Enma....like...EVER! This bullshit musta really tap danced on his last nerve to get him to put the "Great King of the Apes" in a choke hold...._

Once Enma recomposed himself, he slowly rose from the ground while growling and glaring intensely at the unflinching face of his summoner.

The tension between the two was downright suffocating if Asuma and Kurenai had anything to say about it.

After what seemed like hours of the two sizing each other up, Enma paused before he began ....chuckling?

Soon chuckling turned into intense laughter as the great lord of the apes tipped his head back in howling amusement.

"You know.....I knew a kid once....a long, long time ago." Calming down from his fits of laughter, Enma wiped a tear from his eye before continuing in a more nostalgic tone.

"Ah, he was a real cheeky brat. Never say die attitude. Someone who really impressed me with his will and drive to protect all that was good in the world, even if it cost him everything he wanted in life....."

Casting a half-smirk toward the still unmoving and emotionless Sandaime, Enma crossed his arms and stated, "I'm glad I got to meet him again." before he promptly dispelled himself in a waft of smoke.

With his cantankerous subordinate finally gone, the elder Sarutobi finally released the breath he had been pensively holding, as he propped himself against the nearby wall and dragged a stressed hand over his tired face.

After giving her father-in-law, slash honored leader, a minute to recompose himself, Kurenai spoke up, "Do you think the Daimyo is in on all this? That he was trying intentionally to undermine our efforts?"

Shaking his head, the Hokage sighed, "No, I don't believe the man is involved, even though his favoritism towards the Uchiha clan is _shamefully_ obvious."

Narrowing his gaze, as if to gather his thoughts, the older man continued, "Either way, Shijimi is now our biggest roadblock as far as preemptive action is concerned. Anything short of Fugaku throwing an explosive note at the academy in front of a thousand witnesses, will not be enough to convince the Daimyo to arrest him."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the son-of-a-bitch is smart." remarked Asuma, adopting a look of troubled contemplation. "He knew exactly what we'd do, knew what precautions to take, knew exactly how to counter us to put us in check."

Reluctantly, the Sandaime agreed, "True, but the fact he went after Naruto this soon shows that he's becoming desperate and impatient."

After sending a firm look at his son and daughter-in-law, they in turn responded with even harder looks of determination and resolve. "He'll slip sooner or later. And we'll be there to make sure he falls... **hard**."

* * *

**(Ichiraku Ramen Stand)**

"Ahhh...I love the smell of miso in the morning." sighed Naruto happily, as he wafted in the smell of the bowl of ramen sitting in front of him.

It had been nearly a week since the Uchiha attack, and the days following had been ....eye-opening to say the least.

Following the arrival of his father and his ANBU support, Naruto, along with his brother and Ino, were given a very...._abridged_ version of the circumstances surrounding why he was a target of the famous and influential clan. With every rephrased reference to his demonic prisoner and how it related to the Uchiha's delusions of grandeur, Naruto realized just how neck deep in shit he was.

Thankfully his father was instinctively mindful of discretion with Ino in company. No matter how positive a life he had lived, Naruto was not naive enough to believe that everyone was as sound-of-mind as his family was with regards to Jinchuuriki.

After all, he was whisked away from this home village for a reason....

But over the course of the week, as he, Ino, and his cadre of friends have grown closer and closer, Naruto's trust for them grew and grew, until eventually a grim conclusion was reached.

He would have to tell them...._everything_.

Being the Yondaime's son...

Being the container for a bloodthirsty demon...

Being the walking target for a dangerous clan....

He would have to save those wandering doubts for later on tonight. For now, he would let his senses drown into the goodness that was Ichiraku brand ramen.

"You are aware it's one in the afternoon, correct Naruto-san?" replied Shino, as he re-adjusted his sunglasses.

Naruto couldn't help but deadpan at the boy's seriousness, "Don't watch too many movies do you, Shino?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand the correlation between watching movies and retaining time." stated Shino, as he adopted a serious and thoughtful look. "Is there a relationship I'm not aware of?"

Slurping up a throng of noodles from his own bowl of beef ramen, Kiba scoffed amusingly, "Wow man...do you whack it to a dictionary or something? Quit using such big words all the time and loosen up!"

Grinning ferally, Kiba gave the stoic insect-user a swift, yet hard pat on the back, causing a loud smack to echo throughout the stand.

Shino just turned slowly, giving Kiba a wilting glare.

Before the canine-user had the chance to back away from his irritated friend, the back of Kiba's head was slapped from behind. "Kiba you perv! Quit using such vulgar and disgusting language around a delicate lady."

While rubbing his head, Kiba shot Ino a confused glare, "Delicate lady? Ohhh... you mean Hinata."

"Ano...Kiba-kun...I think she was referring to herself." quietly answered the young Hyuuga girl; her fingers twiddling in typical anxiousness.

A somewhat recent addition to the group, the shy Hyuuga heiress could still recall just how she had been fortunate enough to find acceptance and friendship in this ragtag band of rogues.

* * *

**(Flashback: Week and a Half Ago - Academy Training Yard During Lunch)**

"Yo! Your name is Hinata, right?"

Tensing up at hearing the kind voice say her name, Hinata pensively lifted her lavender eyes from her bento to see the friendly face of Sarutobi Shiro.

Seeing her nod somewhat dumbly to his question, Shiro smiled, "Well I noticed you were all by yourself, and was wondering if you were up for some company."

For the last few days since starting at the academy, the red-eyed boy had taken notice of how the poor girl sat alone, day-in and day-out, never once attempting to interact with anybody in or out of class.

Unlike his best friend Shino, who _preferred_ his independence, this girl clearly had the desire to reach out and meet people, but was simply too frightened to try.

So when he noticed the mousy Hyuuga once again plod depressingly over to her usual isolated spot by the bushes, Shiro took it upon himself to invite the girl over in hopes of giving her the opportunity to make some friends.

"We've got plenty of room over by our tree if you're interested." Shiro made sure to keep his tone soft and polite. He figured his normal derisive, aloof cadence wouldn't feel too inviting.

Hinata herself couldn't believe that somebody had asked her, HER of all people, to join them for lunch.

She wasn't ignorant to what the other students thought of her. Weird, strange, dark...... some of the more _tasteful_ words used by her classmates to describe her.

And yet here was a handsome boy, the Hokage's grandson no less, sincerely inviting her, "weird dark" Hinata, to sit with him and his friends.

Unable to trust her voice at the moment, the red-faced girl gave a small but rapid nod, allowing Shiro to let loose a small good-natured chuckle.

"Don't worry, we're not total creeps. Well, Kiba is.....but what do you expect from a guy who smells like his dog's gooch half the time. Seriously, you can smell the kid through your eyes."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the small barb toward the Inuzuka boy, as she was helped to her feet by a grinning Shiro.

"Ah ha! A sense of humor. I think we'll get along just fine."

**(Flashback Kai!)**

* * *

And ever since then, the girl had become an incredibly welcome addition to their circle; taking up the role of the soft-spoken voice of reason during.....well ....moments like these.

"Ino? Delicate? Pft, come on....she's as about as delicate as a Katon jutsu to the face."

**TWACK**

Unlike the last hit, this one delivered to the Inuzuka left a considerable lump on top of his head.

"OW! See what I mean?!" pausing, he gave a sly smirk toward the blond male of the group. "Oi Naruto, how bout you keep your abusive woman on a tighter leash, eh?"

**TWACK**

"OWW! DAMNIT! STOP HITTING ME!" yelled Kiba, as he locked glares with the pissed Yamanaka girl.

"Usually, Keebs, I'd have your back in this kind of situation, but even I know when to bail out of a burning building." responded Naruto sagely, in-between slurps of noodles.

As Ino grinned triumphantly, Kiba scoffed while crossing his arms, "Tch....I get no respect....no respect at all."

Shiro, while casually sipping on a glass of chocolate milk, patted Kiba on the head, "There, there son.....there, there..."

Giggling at Kiba's irritated look, Ino turned to back around only to gape openly at the sight of Naruto dual-fisting chopsticks over two simultaneous bowls of pork-flavored ramen.

Despite the fact that the sight of such a thing was definitely not new to the girl, having learned of Naruto's atrocious eating habits over the course of the last week, the shock of seeing it again hadn't dulled in the least.

"Wh-where does he put it all....it's like there's no end." stuttered Ino, as she took notice of massive pile of empty bowls next to the blond chow-hound. "Even Chouji would have doubled over by now!"

"Hmm....fascinating." added Shino inquisitively.

"Na-Naruto-kun....um you should slow down. You'll make yourself sick..." quietly advised Hinata.

With one final resounding slurp of noodles, the blond ramen-addict picked up both bowls, before downing the broth, one bowl after the other, without losing a single drop.

The only thing missing were cheers of Zicke Zocke....

"You kidding? This right here - " Here, Naruto pointed to his stomach. "- is an impenetrable steel trap blessed upon me by the Ramen gods themselves."

Deepening his voice to sound like a movie trailer narrator, Naruto continued, "Nothing can breach the Thunderdome. Except in this case....two men enter....and no man leaves.....Rated R."

Casually sipping his chocolate milk, Shiro piped up, "You think he's kidding but he's not. In fact, I've done an extensive study on that gut of his." Adopting a more lecturing tone, Shiro continued, "Spaz's stomach is in fact.... the only known stable wormhole in the known galaxy. I wrote a thesis on it, in fact..."

Reaching into his back-slung duffel bag, the red-eyed boy nonchalantly whipped out a paperback packet as thick as a phonebook, before slapping it unceremoniously on the ramen stand counter.

"If you turn to chapter five, you'll see some diagrams that depict how his lower intestinal tract was directly responsible for the formation of the universe. Einstein pft.... that presumptuous kook was way off."

After wrapping up his ..._detailed_.....spiel, Shiro set down his drink before turning to find literally everyone staring at him blankly.

Hell, even the normally stone-like Shino was tilting his head in confusion.

All the red-eyed boy could do was turn away while mumbling. "Tch, read a book."

"Riiiiight....well as much as I love hearing about the Ramen gods and Shiro's overwhelming nerdiness...." Ino wasn't sure, but she swore she heard murmurs of "catty ditz" and "not a nerd," but shrugged it off before continuing, "How about we get out of here and go find a nice spot in the park to go hang out and relax?"

"Now you're talkin' my language!" Recent animosities aside, even Kiba couldn't argue with the girl on how good that sounded. "No better way to spend the day off from school than spudding around. Right Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

* * *

**Man, what a month...**

**Sorry everyone about this taking so much time. The entirety of Part I and II of this chapter came to about 12,000 words, becoming about as long as the last chapter's three parts combined. Starfire and I worked pretty hard getting this all squared away so, I hope everyone enjoys how it turns out. **

**I don't know if you guys noticed, but I added the **CHARACTER DESCRIPTION SHEETS** for Naruto and Shiro in the two previous entries in the story **CHAPTER LIST**. So go check them out and let me know what you thought of some of their backstory, personal data and the unique abilities I created for them (some are canon and some I made from scratch!) Don't worry, they're major-spoiler free.**

**I thought to add them on my profile, or through some other method, but I thought this would be the most convenient method. Plus these things are fairly long. Putting them in my profile would have made it look more retarded than one of Sarah Palin's kids (topical news reference RAWR!). Sides I need that real-estate for my rant section and the **NEW POST-GRADUATION PREVIEW CHARACTER ART** I just posted!**

**Seriously.....this past month has been a total clusterfuck of stress and anxiety for me. Not only did my computer catch a _horrid_ Trojan virus, but I caught it surfing....get this....deviantART! ****I didn't get it surfing porn, nor preening through illegal piracy sites (since I would never do either....yeah),but through a _legitimate_ freelance art hosting site. And before you ask, no I didn't click on any ads. In fact, I caught it clicking on a Naruto fanart submission. So beware!**

**Also, Trend Micro can lick my sweaty caucasian ballbag. Thirty bucks for a 1 year- renewal with full updates and it still completely glazed over the fucking thing! Bastards!**

**RECOMMENDED STORY OF THE WEEK: **Uzumaki Clan's Rebirth by G3rMan - Great Naru/Mei story. Check out other stories by the author. All are really detailed fun reads!

**Next Time: True Lies - Part DOLOMITE! Aweeee yeah.....**


	17. CH7 True Lies P2

**The Family That Grows Together**

**Chapter 7: True Lies: Part II**

**Written by: Jaeromaru**

**Beta Editor: Starfire201**

* * *

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**(Konoha Marketplace - En Route to the Village Park)**

"Oh, no..."

Everyone froze mid-step, casting inquisitive looks toward a groaning Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Ino.

Said boy simply raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, while wearily responding, "You guys remember that time when I said that Sasuke was, by far, the biggest douche I had ever met..."

"Ha-ha, yeah, that was priceless. But what's that got to do with anything?" inquired Kiba.

Shiro however, knew exactly where this was going....and he couldn't help but grimace at what it meant.

Crossing his arms while cursing god for his misfortune, Naruto sighed, "Well, you're about to meet the former _grand champion_ of that title..."

"Hello, b-b-b-boys...."

Looking over in the direction of the haughty voice's origin, _most_ of the small entourage gaped in pure astonishment upon seeing perhaps the most over-dressed, androgynous looking teenage boy any of them had ever seen.

Naruto and Shiro settled for groaning in familiarity.

With a hairstyle similar to Hinata's, the young man's brown hair was cropped to about shoulder length, but had it styled far too much like that of a female to be considered appropriate for his gender. With eyeliner, blush, and black lipstick, the boy was sporting more makeup on his face than Ino..... And that was saying something.

Finally, the young man's outfit.....Well, let's just say that the puffy, frilly outfit spoke less about nobility, and more about "alternative lifestyles."

"Gouzen....I see you're still a fan of parachute pants." dryly greeted Shiro, flicking the toothpick around in his mouth in annoyance at seeing the unwanted ghost of his past. "Hey Spaz, did you know it was Hammer time?"

"Ah, little Shiro-_chan_." Said boy choked back the bile that rose in his throat upon hearing the older teen's slimy voice. "I see you're just as _droll_ as ever." Turning to the other Sarutobi, Gouzen mock gasped upon laying eyes on the blond. "And Naruto-kun, my you've grown. You could almost pass for middle class now....if I _squint_ that is."

"What are you doing here Shijimi-teme?" growled Naruto. "I didn't know they were having a transvestite pageant in town."

The blond _definitely_ wasn't in the mood for dealing with this condescending prick, and quietly wondered if he could get away with wind-tossing the pompous ass across the village.

Probably not....

Wishful thinking aside, Naruto tensely observed Gouzen sauntering over towards Ino and Hinata, both of whom looked to be intensely creeped out by the older boy's silky approach.

"Well hello. My, my, you two are quite a sight to behold. Would you do me the honor of telling me your names?"

Restraining from openly gagging at the lame pickup, both girls swallowed their pride and responded with forced politeness.

"H-H-Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Heh, you know for a second there I thought he was asking Kiba and Shino...." chuckled Naruto.

Everyone, including Hinata and Shino, couldn't help but laugh at the open jab at the boy's questionable sexual preference.

Of course, the insult was lost on the sheltered Fire prince, who simply ignored it in favor of continuing his advances on the disinterested tween kunoichi.

"I am the Lord Daimyo's oldest son, Gouzen. Now I understand how overwhelming it is to be in the presence of such prestige, but it shall pass in time."

"Just like a kidney stone." snorted Shiro.

Once again, everyone chuckled at the insult at Gouzen's expense, while said boy remained clueless and continued to address the girls.

"Here, allow me to take you lovely ladies away from this _inferior _commoner scum and treat you to a _proper_ luncheon at the five-star restaurant down the street." At this, both Hinata and Ino narrowed their eyes sharply at the feminine teen. "After all...such beauty should not be wasted on the unworthy."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." sneered Ino. "I happen to enjoy being in the company of "commoner scum" as you so _gently_ put it."

Hinata, without a stutter, firmly declined as well. "I refuse your offer, Gouzen-san."

Briefly, the girl's pale eyes drifted towards a certain red-eyed medic, before narrowing back again towards the shocked and indignant face of Shijimi Gouzen.

"Denying the son of this country's lord is not an intelligent decision." growled the indignant teenager. "I'll give you both the opportunity to rethink your words...."

And as he let his threat hang, the stuck-up young man proceeded to commit the worst mistake he could have ever made in his short, privileged life....

He grabbed Ino's arm...

"Well how about this then.... **FUCK OFF, CREEP**!" and before the foolish prince could react, Ino expertly maneuvered Gouzen into a reverse arm bar clutch, before thrusting him violently into a nearby stucco wall face first.

"BOOM! Head-shot!" cheered Naruto.

Kiba turned to Shiro and breathed out, "Hawwwt....."

_D__amn... it's like Spaz but without the Y chromosome...._

Shiro's ongoing thoughts on Ino's "kickass display" were soon interrupted by the shrieks of a bloodied Gouzen.

"Bwah....y-you brutish whore!" Some of the boys couldn't help but compare the fire prince's shrill tone to that of a certain Haruno girl. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood! NOBODY!"

After hocking up a large clot, the royal "pain-in-the-ass" made to aggressively advance on both girls again, but soon found his path blocked by a wall of four, _very_ pissed, shinobi-in-training.

Being vastly outclassed physically, the boy decided to employ his skills in diplomacy to remedy his predicament.

"Stand aside, you impudent trash!"

Very diplomatic indeed...

"Ah ah ah... you didn't say the magic word." chided Shiro, waving his finger in a "no-no" motion. " And today's word just happens to be...._assault_."

"Looks to me like you need some help leaving, **rich-boy**..." With Naruto's threat hanging, the boys took one synchronous step forward, forcing an apprehensive Gouzen to take one reflexive step back.

"So I see, you caught the scent of a lesser stag in your nostrils, ignorant girl." scoffed the effeminate boy, as he wiped more blood away from his nose. "Pity. I'll let you have your little moment, Sarutobi. But this is far from over."

With his final piece being said, the scowling Gouzen swiftly snapped his fingers, where out of nowhere a giant, muscular, dark-skinned man appeared ridding atop a comically small donkey.

After giving the group one last "harrumph" of contempt, the "_noble_" teen hopped atop the man's back, like a fly sticking to flypaper, before the dark-skinned rider lashed the reins to his ridiculous steed to carry them off.

The Sarutobi brothers and their friends could only stare dumbly at their retreating forms, just barely containing their confusion and disgust.

Snapping from his daze first, Shiro simply shrugged. "Well.... at least that wasn't weird..."

* * *

**(Atop the Hokage Monument- Dusk)**

"So what's up man?" asked Kiba, his tone laced in confusion. "What's got you wound up so bad that you had to have us come all the way up here?"

The trip to the park was a fulfilling experience for everyone. While Shiro, Shino and Hinata had spent most of the afternoon off to the side, relaxing in each other company with idle conversation, Ino Kiba and Naruto went about engaging in more....physical activities.

After eight, very intense rounds of acrobatic ninja frisbee, the exuberant trio felt incredibly satisfied, as well as exhausted, by the day's end. Of course, had it not been for Akamaru intercepting and tearing apart the plastic disc in the middle of round nine, the games would have most likely kept going well into the evening.

Having had such a great time with all of his friends today, Naruto came to the grim realization that he couldn't put **"it"** off any longer. As much as he dreaded the outcome, he knew in his heart that it would only get harder the more he prolonged coming clean.

So now here he was, Sarutobi Naruto, standing atop the Hokage monument, trying desperately to think of the best way to go about telling his four friends about his deepest darkest secret.

Fortunately he had his brother up there with him, offering up his own special brand of support through this tortuous ordeal....

Lounging nearly twenty feet away under a weeping willow tree, shoveling chocolate truffles into his mouth....

_Sigh.....I guess it's his way of telling me that I need to do this on my own. But still.... he didn't have to be a bohemian dick about it...._

"Heh...I don't really know how to begin to be honest...." trailed off the blond, his voice slightly tremoring in apprehension. "Wh-what do you guys know about...um.....about the Kyuubi attack.... the one that happened about fourteen years ago?"

Surprisingly, it was Hinata that was the first to speak up. "Ano....we were told it was an intense battle. One that nearly destroyed the village..."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" interrupted Kiba, grinning excitedly at having recalled a faint memory. "My mom used to tell me this as a bedtime story when I was a little kid. The Yondaime Hokage swooped in and saved the day." with his enthusiasm escalating, Kiba cackled as he let his hands animate some of the action he was describing. "He straight up, hammer tossed that damned demon! Dude was a total badass!"

"While that may be true Kiba-san..." interjected Shino flatly, as he readjusted his sunglasses. "You seem to be forgetting just _how_ he beat the nine-tails. The story goes that he sacrificed his life sealing the essence and spirit of the beast into his newborn son using a Forbidden technique. A son who died soon after due to poisoning from the demon's overwhelming chakra."

Smiling somewhat somberly, Ino added in her two cents regarding the old legend. "Yeah...I always did find that to be a really sad story. A baby boy, never given a real chance at life.... sacrificing what little time he had on earth to protect the village and the people inside." blinking away a few lose tears, the blond girl gave a mirthless chuckle. "Never really could get through hearing the ending without tearing up a bit..."

"I don't understand though." the feral Inuzuka couldn't help but feel perplexed by such an irrelevant subject matter. "What does that old folktale have to do with why you brought us up here?"

Taking one long look at the four questioning glances being directed his way, Naruto swallowed away the last retches of his fright before he laid it all out there.

"The Yondaime's son never died...."

With looks of complete bewilderment, Shino, Ino, Kiba and Hinata had absolutely no idea how to go about dealing with such a HUGE revelation.

After all, it's not often you hear how such a well known tale from your childhood was misrepresented in such a big way.

"Wha...what do you mean, man?" stuttered Kiba disbelievingly. "If that's true...how could you even know something like that?"

Naruto couldn't help but turn away in shame. Just how was he supposed to tell these four that this whole time, they were spending time with a demon container?

That he had misled them in his own desperation to make friends...

_I don't know what to do! It's like every time I try to talk, it feels like I'm choking..._

As Naruto continued to mull over his troubled thoughts, Ino began staring intently at the blond boy's face, as if searching for something that up until now, had been buried in the back of her mind.

As the girl wordlessly approached the startled boy, her mind drifted back to something she remembered hearing from one of the Uchiha when they attacked her and Naruto.

_----"I guess I gave you far too much credit, nine-tails"----_

_Nine-tails....nine-tails....like the nine-tailed demon fox.....the one the Yondaime sealed into....his....son....._

With a look of quiet realization, Ino slowly raised her hands gently to Naruto's whiskered cheeks, directing the pensive boy to face her. With a soft grace, the blond girl began roaming her hands along his cheeks, as if to mold the boy's appearance into that of somebody else's.....somebody she had seen before.

Upon covering up the boy's trademarked whisker marks, Ino couldn't help but gasp in tearful astonishment at having finally figured out just what all of this was about.

"Y-you're alive.....all this time......"

"Ino, you're not making sense, of course Naruto's alive." Between the face groping and the abstract ramblings, Kiba was pretty sure the girl had gone batshit nutty. Seeking clarification, the feral boy turned to Shino and Hinata.

"Guys what's she...talking.....about......" it was here that Kiba noticed the pair were now acting just as strange." Guys?"

Shino, having dropped his normally stoic demeanor, raised a shaky hand to his shades, before removing them to reveal wide, stupefied eyes.

Hinata was shaking like a leaf; a look of awe and recognition plastered across her delicate face. "N-N-Naruto-kun.....**he's** the Yondaime's son...."

Floored by that statement, Kiba whipped around to face Naruto before breathing out, "H-Holy shit....."

"It's really you." The whole time, Ino hadn't released her gentle hold on the boy's face. But upon noticing Naruto melancholic expression, the blond girl somberly realized just what else came with being the Yondaime's son. "Then that means...."

Naruto pulled away in shame while muttering, "Yeah....the furball is still alive too." At this, the boy clutched at his abdomen angrily. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the Yamanaka mind-walker.

"B-but why?" piped up Kiba, having finally gotten over his daze. "Why did everyone say you were dead? Why did you leave Konoha? You're a legend around here man!"

Naruto couldn't help but let his tone become downcast and forlorn. "I only know bits and pieces about everything that happened after the sealing but, from what Super Ojii-san told me.....I had a lot of people trying to kill me thinking I was the demon reincarnated." Here, Naruto gave a mirthless chuckle. "Heh....he even told me how they thought because I looked a lot like my birth father, that it was the demon's way of perverting the image of their _great hero_."

Turning back around, Naruto cast a tearful gaze toward his dumbstruck friends. "In the end.....there really wasn't much choice. It was either stay in Konoha and end up with my throat slit, or leave until it was safe to come back."

"Is that why you were scared to tell us?" sobbed Ino, barely containing the anger she felt toward her village. "Because you thought we'd react like those....those idiots?!"

"No! That's not it. I.....I just......" Naruto couldn't help but trail off as his body was racking itself in restrained sobs. "I didn't want to lose the only friends I've ever had!"

Ashamed at having startled everyone by his emotional outburst, Naruto looked down and continued in a more subdued tone. "You're right... I was scared....scared that word would leak out about me and that you all would end up on the chopping block because you were associating with a......a demon....." sniffled Naruto, his voice quieting into a whisper. "A monster...."

Ino couldn't help but wince at that statement. Memories of the Uchiha attack were still fresh in her mind, and even a week later she still got nightmares of the horrifying experience.

But to hear Naruto refer to himself as a monster.....Ino couldn't believe that he bought into that ridiculous trash!

A monster wouldn't risk his life to protect a frightened girl.....

A monster doesn't encourage people to better themselves.....

A monster doesn't give a person strength with just a smile and a few kind words.....

Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, Ino lunged towards the stunned Naruto, burying her crying face into his chest.

"I don't care what anybody else says or does! Never again! You're not a monster! Y-you're.....you're a great and kind _person_ who stood up for me when nobody else would!"

Pulling away slightly, Ino raised her tear-stained face to smile brightly at the speechless blond Sarutobi. "You protected me.....gave me inspiration....gave me a reason to better myself...." and with a look of blazing determination, the Yamanaka girl shook the boy slightly to get her point across, "A monster would never do these things!"

Pausing, Ino couldn't help but blush and look away as she added, "A-And the Yondaime and his son were the first people I ever grew up admiring...."

Smiling sadly at the blond girl in his arms, Naruto shook his head, "Ino-chan....that story....I....I'm no hero. I never was. I was cannon fodder.....a sealing scroll....nothing about that is worth admiring...."

"Ino-san is correct in her assessment, Naruto-san." interrupted Shino, gaining everyone's undivided attention with his uncharacteristically emotional tone.

"The story may have been somewhat fabricated..... but the theme and message of it still remain true. I may only speak for myself when I say this but, much of my aspiration...... my desire to become a ninja of Konoha has been **my** way of living up to the deeds of the Yondaime and his son in that story."

With his sunglasses still off, the soft appreciation in his eyes was very easy to see. "I did not want to waste the second chance that I was given. So I pushed myself to the limit, preparing for my time to protect the village, just as the Yondaime's son did."

"A monster? Never." With his tone becoming firm and absolute, the stoic Aburame re-affixed his shades before continuing. "You, Sarutobi Naruto, were the inspiration for an entire generation of Konoha's youth. The fact that you have endured all this time to protect us all from the dire threat of the nine-tailed demon fox, living as its eternal jailer.....this is what makes you a **hero** in our eyes. For all of these reasons, there is no finer honor than to have **you, **a legend of my childhood, as my good friend and comrade."

Bringing his heartfelt statement to a conclusion, Shino straightened up before giving a deep meaningful bow of gratitude. "Arigato."

Naruto couldn't help but feel flabbergasted by the boy's words and actions.

He had expected disgust, anger, and possibly even words of betrayal for beguiling them into believing he was someone else......but to receive genial gratitude?

That was by FAR the last thing he ever expected to get out of all this.

Giving off what sounded like a laugh mixed with a sob, Naruto smiled at the bug user, "Heh....you know. I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak there, Shino."

Said boy simply shrugged at that.

Laughing in both relief and happiness, Naruto pulled Ino back into another tight embrace; one the smiling girl was more than glad to reciprocate.

"You guys have no idea how relieved I am right now.....that you accepted me." Despite being so elated, Naruto couldn't stop his voice from shaking as he buried his head into Ino's shoulder. "You're all seriously, the greatest friends a right-bastard like me could ask for. I don't think I can ever repay you for this...."

"Hmmm....well.... how bout you treat me to a nice dinner and we'll call it even." smirked Ino.

Softly dislodging himself from Ino, Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Why not? Consider it done."

"Hey! What about us?" playfully grinned Kiba.

Adopting a mock thinking pose, the blond Sarutobi decided to "one-up" the dog-boy's tomfoolery, "Well even though I'm not a "man's man," dog breath, I guess I can treat you to dinner, too....just don't get any funny ideas."

"Hell yeah!" Then Kiba realized exactly what was being implied by his friend's statement. "I mean.....wait.....NO! No not like.... I didn't mean....you....GRAHH! God damnit, I'm not gay!"

"Ano...Kiba-kun he never said you were...." quietly added Hinata, with a slight amount of humor in her tone.

"Burn." supplemented Shino, earning laughter from everyone, including a distant chuckle from Shiro who had been silent up until now.

"Well....it's getting late." sighed Ino, cursing herself for being stuck with a curfew. "I should head home before daddy starts getting antsy wondering where I am."

"I should head out, too....I don't want my mom and sister tearing me a new asshole for being late for dinner." muttered Kiba, while he scratched his head nervously.

The last thing he wanted to do was give those two troublesome women a reason to pound his head in.....again.

"Ano....I better go as well. Thank you again, Naruto-kun, for......for confiding in us something I'm sure was very difficult for you to tell us." softly thanked Hinata, as she gave the blond boy a shy, but friendly hug.

Turning somewhat hesitantly toward Shiro, who was still lying down in the grass, seemingly unaware of everything, Hinata blushingly stuttered out, "H-H-Have a good night....S-Shiro-kun..."

After opening his eyes, Shiro slightly turned his head to smile softly at the bashful Hyuuga, "You too, Hinata-chan."

The poor girl couldn't help but faint at the added personal suffix, before being caught swiftly by a sighing Shino.

"You did that on purpose."

Shiro slightly chuckled, "Maybe, but you gotta admit she's getting better. Besides...." here the red-eyed boy shot his friend a knowing leer. "You don't seem to be complaining about her lying your strong, _welcoming_ arms."

Shino's flustered face only made the raven-haired Sarutobi laugh even harder. "Think you can get her home alright there _loverboy_?"

After nodding somewhat nervously, the stoic Aburame thanked Naruto one last time before calmly departing with the sleeping Hinata in hand.

"Well, there's my cue to skeedoo! Later all!" and in an instant, Kiba also took off with a yipping Akamaru trailing after him, leaving Ino as the last person to leave.

"Thursday. Six-o-clock. My house. We'll discuss the _details_ on the way." smirked Ino, with her hands planted smugly on her hips. "Think you can handle that, whiskers?"

"Ja, mein Fuhrer!" saluted Naruto mockingly, earning a playful slap from the giggling Yamanaka. After giving the boy one last affectionate hug, Ino smiled kindly before she too withdrew and headed for home.

Releasing a breath he felt like he had held in for the last hour, Naruto dragged a distressed hand slowly across his emotionally exhausted face, as he parked himself down next to his brother on the grassy knoll facing the setting sun.

Wordlessly, Shiro reached into his lapel before procuring two filtered cigarettes, lighting both up and handing one to his thankful brother.

"Mom would throw a fit if she knew about this." Even though this little ritual of theirs was a once in a great while thing, Naruto couldn't resist the slight shudder that ran down his back thinking about how his mother would react to them indulging in one of their father's filthy habits.

"Much love to ma, but what she doesn't know.....can't hurt her." replied Shiro, in a relaxed tone. "Besides, you _earned_ this."

"Heh...and you call _me_ disrespectful." chuckled Naruto.

Shiro simply breathed out a soothing stream of smoke. "So I'm a hypocrite...sue me."

A pregnant silence soon filled the clearing as the orange light of the sun dipped past the crest of the horizon.

"So...are you gonna tell them?" Naruto's voice was even and calm.

"Eventually." Shiro's voice was just as placid.

"They're your friends too, you know." remarked the blond, sending his brother a knowing look.

Shiro's face became slightly crestfallen at that, "Yeah... they are."

"Never get a break....do we?" sighed Naruto, as he turned his remorseful gaze back to the setting sun.

"Mmm....c'est la vie mon frere....." hummed Shiro, as he took a long drag of his cigarette. "C'est la vie...."

**

* * *

**

**Facial LaFluer! Total facial!**

**I really am a pop-culture referencing whore aren't I? But be honest folks.... would you have me any other way? Eh, on second thought, don't answer that.**

**Let me just say, this was one of the roughest chapters I've written so far. It wasn't so much the length of it, but rather the number of re-writes I went through before I was satisfied. I really wanted something fresh and new for Naruto's "Kyuubi confession"; something nobody has done before in any other fanfic.**

**So I opted to turn the tale of the Yondaime's sealing into a _heroic folktale_, where the sealing and the heritage of the container was never kept hidden, but the true status of his son living through the sealing was.**

**A story where the _Yondaime's son_ was revered by most (not all) of the younger generation for his sacrifice (you'll remember in Chapter 1, how most of the ninja clans tried to adopt Naruto, since they respected the Yondaime's skills – so it'd make sense that they'd raise their children to honor the boy) . Plus it made a good cover story cooked up by Sarutobi on why the container "disappeared" after the sealing. As for the heritage reveal, Sarutobi had nothing to fear if the boy was declared dead.**

**I'll also mention that Naruto had no idea about how well-received the story was by his generation. Gotta remember he grew up away from Konoha, so he had no indication that he would get such a positive response from his friends when he admitted who he really was. The only info he had to go on, was how he was taken away from the village because idiot villagers were trying to kill him.**

**I really, REALLY want everyone's feedback on this since this was a huge gamble on my end. I just want to know if you guys liked how I went about taking the "road less traveled" with my idea.**

**"C'est la vie mon frere" is french for "Such is life my brother." Keep in mind the boys aren't smokers. They light up only once in a while after undergoing a rather stressful trial, as a way of bonding (think military). I actually hate smoking, so I definitely don't condone it, especially with kids. But I really felt it added to the atmosphere of tension after Naruto confessed.**

**Next Time: The Value of Life – Cash or Check? The Shinigami only accepts Master Card mutha fucka!**


End file.
